


My Aqours Hero Academia Season 1

by DiamondRed2000



Series: My Aqours Hero Academia [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondRed2000/pseuds/DiamondRed2000
Summary: Inami Anju is a young girl living in a world of heroes and villains. She admires Emitsun, the No.1 Hero, and wants to become like her, but she is born quirkless and some say she should just give up her dream. Things change when she meets her idol and her whole life is turned upside down.
Series: My Aqours Hero Academia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604413
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning (Prologue)

In a world where humans and other beings lived, they are gifted with a special power called “Quirks” Upon receiving it, they train their quirks to help others, however, some use it for their own game.

In Tokyo, Japan, a crowd of onlookers are witnessing a villain attack near the city bridge.

“A villain!” One person said. “He’s gonna destroy the bridge!”

“Where are the heroes!? We need them!” Another said.

The villain, who has the head of a bull and the body of a man, wearing a black sleeveless jacket, no shirt, ripped jeans and boots, run towards, cars, pushing them off the bridge, killing the people inside them. 

“Out of my way, weaklings!” He yelled.

He run towards another car, inside that car area father, mother and their son, all hugging each other, waiting for their time to come The police use their guns to shoot him but the bull is very strong and even pushed them off the bridge.. As the human bull is about approach them, a large concrete wall appeared, causing the bull to crush into it, saving the family, who are being ushered out by a police officer.

“It’s him! The Wall Hero: Grey Rock.” One person said. “We’re saved!” 

A man with wearing a dark grey suit and mask with a white cloak stand before the human bull with his arms cross. His appearance cause a lot of girls to fangirl.

“WE LOVE YOU, GREY ROCK-SAMA!” They exclaim

“You damn cow will pay for this terror!” Grey Rock said.

“Puny Hero.” The human bull said. “Think you can stop me with just-”

A blast of an energy ball hit the bull from behind, giving him a burning sensation on back. The bull’s eyes went red with fury and turned to see another hero. A female.

“Its the Light Beam Hero: Lady Shine.” Another person said.

This time, even the fanboys cheer.

“MARRY ME, LADY SHINE!”

“Sorry sweetie, looks like its two against one.” She said.

The human bull got angry even more and ran towards the female hero, who blast him with another ball of energy towards the eyes, blinding him.

“You bitch!” He yell. “My eyes! I can’t see!”

“Now, Grey Rock Wall!” Lady Shine exclaim.

Grey Rock slam both of the palms of his hands on the ground, sending ranges of small concrete mountains, hitting the human bull, sending him flying to the sky.

“We need to catch him!” Lady Shine said. “Or he will continue cause havoc.”

“Got it.” Grey Rock agree to his partners words.

A few seconds later, the crowd watch as the human bull crash landed to the ground. He quickly got up and began to make a run for it. Despite his blindness, he use his nose to sniff the way out.

“He’s getting away!” One of the police officers yell. “

“Fools!” The human bull yell. “You will never catch a villain like me-”

Just as soon Grey Rock is about create another concrete wall, a long tongue come out from nowhere and wrap around the human bull’s right leg, causing him to fall. All of a sudden, he suddenly gets drag away rapidly and crash against the wall and then fall towards the ground again. This time, he did not try to escape as the bones in his body are broken, he groaned very painfully and he did not move an inch. Grey Rock and Lady Shine approached the villain to see if he is still alive.

“He’s out.” Lady Shine said.

“Just who did this?” Grey Rock ask.

"Me!"

Everyone look to the bridge where the scene happened before. There stood a young woman, age around her early 20′s, wearing a green suite, white gloves, black boots and a light green mask. Her skin had some strange green markings that resemble a frog

“Who are you?” One of the Police Officers asked.

“I am your new hero.” She said. “The Long-Tongue Hero: Kaeru-chan”

This time, both males and females cheer on for the new hero, much to the astonishment of Grey Rock and Lady Shine. 

After the battle, everyone began to leave the scene. This everyday life, when a villain comes to cause havoc, heroes will come by and fight them and sometimes, just like now, a new hero would appear. Only one girl remains. She has short brown hair, tied into pigtails that are low, with orange eyes. She wore a navy blue winter seifuku, white socks and black shoes. She have a notebook and pen with her and is casually writing notes while muttering to herself.

“So Kaeru-chan has a frog-like quirk huh? One wrap from that tongue and there is no way for that person to escape. And the way she tossed that bull towards a building requires lots of strength. Does a frog need special dietary needs to do that?”

“Hey, fangirl!” A random man said. “You want to become a hero?”

The young girl stopped writing and turn to the man with a smile.

“Yes, my dream is to become the greatest hero ever!”

This is just the beginning of a new story…


	2. Inami Anju-Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Inami Anju and this is the story of how I became the greatest hero of all. My path to become a hero wasn’t easy but I figured out on how to overcome any obstacle I face.
> 
> My story begins in my final years at middle school…

At Aldera Junior School, 3rd-year middle school students are preparing for their entrance exams which will be happening in February next year.

“Alright, this year is your final year of middle school. Is anyone excited?” The teacher.

Every student in the class cheer in excitement. Except Inami Anju. You see, Anju was born quirkless, meaning that she never develop any specia powersl unlike her classmates, which they all do. Because of that, she gets bullied, happened since childhood and the bullying led her to complete seclusion.

“Let’s see here…” The teacher said as he read through the papers which contained enrollments of her his students into different high schools. “Well well, looks like one student is enrolling into U.A. High School.”

Upon hearing the name of that high school, the students, except Anju, whose legs are trembling, whisper to one another.

“Who could it be?” One student ask.

“U.A. High School is one of the most prestigious high schools in Japan and only the top student can afford to enroll there.” One student said.

“Who is it, sensei?” Another student ask.

“Well, surprisingly…” The teacher slowly speak while adjusting his tie. “It’s Inami Anju.”

Anju can feel an anvil landing on her head and her face turning red as a tomato as her classmates laugh and tease her.

“Eh?! Inami the Quirkless?! So lame!” One student said.

“Enrolling into U.A.? She doesn’t even have a quirk!” Another student said.

“What a loser! What is she gonna do? Cry and beg the teachers to let her enroll?” Another said.

Anju want to fight back but keep in her silence.

“That’s enough, students.” The teacher said. “I’m sure Inami-san will pass the entrance even without a qurik.”

 _Helpful much neh sensei?_ Anju thought to herself.

“Anyway, let us start with today’s lesson.” 

The students, but Anju, groan in despair. During the lesson, she can still hear her classmates talking about her, mostly mocking her.

 _I may lack a quirk but that doesn’t mean I don’t lack determination. I am enrolling into U.A. because it was where the No.1 Hero used to school at_ , Anju thought to herself.

**~~*****~~ **

In the Shibuya district of Tokyo, screams are heard from one of the local. Everyone stand in horror when a green goo of a monster run past them, while carrying lots of cash that it stole from the shops.

“MUHAHAHAHA!!!” It yelled “THIS MONEY IS MINE NOW! YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME!”

“Another villain on the loose.” One civilian said.

“Is there a hero nearby?” Another civilian ask. “We cannot let a villain get away.”

Behind the two civilians is a woman with brown hair and dark orange eyes, who come out of a convenience store, carrying a bag of products. When she heard the two men talking, smoke surround her , changes are made onto her body, showing off muscles and slender legs.

“Did somebody say…hero?”

The two men turned and are surprise to see the woman who is admired by any in the hero world.

**~~*****~~ **

With classes over, many students began to head home. Just as Anju is about to pack in the last of her stuff, a girl from outside her classroom call her. She has short brown hair and blue eyes

“Anju-chan!” Shuka Saito said. “Let’s head home together!”

Anju turned to her best friend with a smile. 

“Sure!” She said.

The two girls exit out of the school building. Along the way, some of Anju’s classmates continue to tease her. She tried to ignore it but their voices echo through their ears.

“Hey, Inami! Doubting you can’t pass the U.A. entrance exam? Well you are!” One classmate said

“Such a loser, Inami! I hope you fail.”

Anju’s fists clench tight. Shuka hold onto her arm just to prevent her from starting a scene. Anju let out a sigh and continue to walk out of the school with Shuka.

“Hey did you see that villain menace earlier?” Anju ask

“Eh? There was a villain attack?” Shuka ask as well.

Anju cannot help but laugh at her best friend being dumb but that’s who Shuka is.

“A human bull was causing havoc at the city bridge, pushing away any car that blocked his path. Just as soon as he was about to push away a car with a family in, Grey Rock stopped him by creating a concrete wall. Helping him was Lady Shine who blasted him a light beam and then blinded him. Grey Rock then created small mountain ranges of concrete that sent him flying up to the sky before landing to the ground. He then tried to escape but then a long tongue came out of nowhere and threw him towards a building. knocking him out. This new hero’s name is Kaeru-chan.” Anju explain with excitement.

“Really? I wish I was there to witness. Too bad cause…” Shuka trailed off her words. “You know, asking nee-chan what its like to be a hero and such.”

“Don’t you always ask her that?” 

“Come on, why not?”

Both girls laugh. 

“So you’re going U.A. huh?” Shuka ask.

“Well yeah, Emitsun went to U.A. when she was a student so why not follow in her footsteps.” Anju reply “And hey, I heard she is a teacher there now so a possible chance I can meet her. What about you?”

“Same! That means that this will be…what? Our 3rd time going to the same school?”

“We’re like two peas in a pod!”

They laugh again.

“It’s surprising that your going to U.A., despite lacking a qurik. Your classmates are teasing about it.” Shuka said.

“So what? Screw what everyone says! I’ll become the greatest hero ever, even though I lack a quirk! I’ll show them!” Anju exclaim out of excitement.

 _Anju-chan…_ Shuka thought to herself. _She’s so overconfident, that’s the spirit. You can’t just give up very easily just because others said so. That’s the true spirit of a hero._

After minutes of walking, the two girls stop by the pathway leading to the city.

“Well, this is my stop. See ya tomorrow at school.” Shuka said

“I guess your gonna run at full speed again as usual, huh Shuka-chan?” Anju ask.

“Not just full speed, Inami-”

At a sudden moment, Shuka run at the speed of light, leaving traces blue lightning sparks and Anju, whose hair has gone into an afro and seems to be stun from the shock. She quickly fix herself and walk towards the other direction.

 _When will my quirk come?_ she thought.

_-9 years ago-_

_“Papa! Papa!” 6-year-old Anju came running down the stairs while carrying an action figure of Emitsun.  
_

_Her father, Ryuga Inami, was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. He heard the voice of his daughter, causing him to turn around._

_“Papa! Please, can I watch it now? It’s time!” Anju said as she excitedly jumped before her father. “Please?”  
_

_“Alright, sweetie.” He said.  
_

_After washing his hands, he met up with daughter in his room, who sat excitedly by the computer._

_“Hurry up, papa!” Anju called.  
_

_“Your so genki, Anju.” He said. “and you’ve watched this video more than a million times and I’m kinda worried.”  
_

_He soon played the video that his daughter wanted to see._

_**The video shows a city in turmoil, many people are injured but most of them are dead.** _

_**“S-Something’s coming out of the rubble!” The man in the video said.  
** _

_**Coming out of the rubble was a woman with muscular form, carrying some unconscious people with her. She was bleeding but she was also smiling.** _

_**“Do not worry.” She said. “Everything is alright. Why? Because I am here!”  
** _

_At the same time, Anju said the final words of the woman, who was in fact Emitsun, the No.1 Hero._

_“Emitsun is awesome!” She exclaimed. “I want my quirk now so I can be like her!”  
_

_Her father watched his happy daughter and wondered if its time to see if his daughter has a quirk._

_-Fast forward a few hours later-_

_“I think you should give up.” The doctor said.  
_

_Those words hit Anju like an arrow pierced her heart, causing her to become pale and dropping her Emitsun figure._

_“Wait, why?” Her father asked.  
_

_“I’m afraid your daughter is quirkless, sir.” The doctor replied. “It’s really rare for humans like us.”_

_“How is she qurikless? She was born healthy.”  
_

_The doctor showed Anju’s father some x-rays of his daughter’s body._

_“You see, sir, quirks can only be shown in the body as like sparks of light. Usually they are formed if a family member would have similar quirk to each other.” The doctor explained. “As there are no sparks in your daughter, it shows that you, her parent, doesn’t share a similar quirk as your partner.  
_

_“I guess that is true.” Ryuga replied as he picked up the Emitsun figure from the ground with his quirk: telekinesis. “I have the ability to make objects float while my wife can breathe fire. Maybe that’s why.”  
_

_-Fast forward on the return home-_

_Anju watched the video repeatedly, still white as before, but this time, tears formed heavily in her eyes, while her father watched her worriedly._

_“Papa…do you think I’ll be a great hero like Emitsun?” She asked while turning to her father with very teary eyes and shakily pointed at the computer. “D-Do you…?”  
_

_Her father couldn’t take it any longer. He ran and hugged his daughter, with tears coming of his eyes._

_“I’M SORRY, ANJU! I AM SO SORRY!” He cried._

_-End of Flashback-_

Remembering the day that she doesn’t have a quirk, Anju felt tears slowly coming out of eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

“It’s not your fault dad.” She said to herself. “Besides, my quirk will come…someday.”

Little does Anju know that a dark green slimy figure was following her.

“A perfect body for me”

_To be continued…_


	3. Enter the No.1 Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emitsun is Japan’s No.1 Hero and many adored her for her strength and sense of justice. She became known as ‘The Symbol of Peace’ because of the crimes rates of villains decreased rapidly.
> 
> I had no idea that one day I would meet my idol

She search the city. She could not find it. She wants to panic but it will never help. She need to stay calm in a situation that will soon cause chaos and such.

“Where is it?” She ask. “I need to find it before it will even take over a person’s body.”

~~*****~~

Anju arrive at her house. Just on time her father has finish cooking dinner. ~~  
~~

“I’m home!” She call.

“Ah, Anju. Just in time, dinner is already.” Her father said. “Get change or dinner will get cold.”

“Okay!”

Anju head upstairs of the Inami House to her bedroom where change from her school uniform to an orange shirt and grey short. She head downstairs to the dining room where she join her father for dinner.

“We’re having spaghetti and meatballs for dinner!” He said. 

“What’s the occasion?” Anju ask

“Oh it’s my pay day today. What better yet to celebrate the day with some spaghetti and meat balls.”

“That is true. Thank you for the food!”

Both father and daughter eat their food, enjoying warmth of the freshly cooked pasta and the savoriness of the saucy meatball.

“That was the delight. Thanks, dad.” Anju said.

“Your welcome. So how was school today?” Her father ask.

Anju got silent for a while.

“Oh the same as usual.” She reply. “Just learning lessons about heroes, planning what high school we’re going to.”

“Oh. Have you decided which high school your going to, sweetie?”

“Isn’t it obvious dad? U.A. High School, the very same school where Emitsun.”

Silence occur in the room. Inami Ryuga let out a sigh, which Anju can feel it was the sigh of doubtfulness.

“Sweetie…I love you but…” His words trail off for a moment. “This dream of yours…to become like Emitsun…sounds impossible.”

Anju can feel an anvil landing on top of her head. Noticing his daughter’s state, he quickly think of a word.

“B-But I’m sure you can become hero even if it’s impossible. Just…promise me, not put yourself at risk.” He said. “I don’t want to loose you the same way I lost your mother.”

Anju did not say a word but nod at her father’s words but she also notice that behind his words of “but I’m sure you can become a hero even if it’s impossible.”, there is a sense of doubtfulness. Seems like her own father has lost hope on her, ever since she developed no quirk.

“Anyway, I do hope U.A. will accept you despite lacking a quirk.” Her father continued. “I’m sure there’s another option.”

 _I doubt there even is another option_ , Anju thought to herself.

After dinner, Ryuga wash the dishes and using his telekinesis quirk while Anju quickly turned on the T.V. to watch the news

**“A strange green monster blob had roaming around the city since early morning. It has been reported that it had been robbing stores and even attempting to take over a person’s body. The police and the heroes are on high alert and the citizens are told to stay away if they see it and report to the police in case if they saw it” The woman on the news program said**

“I hope you’ll be careful on your way home tomorrow, sweetie.” Ryuga said as he joined his daughter. “Since I’ll be working late…again.”

“I’ll be okay, dad.” Anju reply. “Besides, Shuka and I are always walking together so with her speed, both of us could escape right away.”

Her father let out a slight chuckle.

“That is true.” He said.

“Although…” Anju said.

 _She’s gonna mutter as usual_ , Ryuga thought, knowing how his daughter’s weird habit happens unexpectedly.

“What if that blob monster might be faster than Shuka? Shuka-chan’s quirk has a limit so we’ll be dead for good. Maybe she should bring running shoes, yeah but we don’t have P.E. tomorrow so that will be and…” Anju continue on to mutter, on and on.

Her father quickly end it.

“I think its time for bed.” He said. “You have school tomorrow, don’t want to be late.”

“H-Huh?” Anju snap out of her mind. “Oh right, sorry. Yeah, I should sleep.”

Anju head upstairs to her room where she change into her pajamas. Her room is fill with many Emitsun stuff such as posters, action figures, plushies and even interview pages from a magazines. Just looking at them, made Anju wonder if she’ll meet her idol and ask her:

**“Would it be possible for me to become a hero even without a quirk?”**

She know it would be impossible as Emitsun is rarely seen in public, possibly busy fighting crimes.

Anju let out a hard sigh before shutting her eyes to sleep.

“Another day of hell.”

~~*****~~

After eating breakfast and such, Anju left her house. All of a sudden, she saw Shuka speeding up towards her.

“Morning, Anju-chan!” She exclaim.

“Oh, Shuka-chan!” Anju said with a smile. “Good Morning-”

She soon realize what’s gonna happen

“Hold on a sec, Shuka-chan…s-stop!” Anju panic.

“Eh? What do you-”

All of a sudden, Shuka bump into Anju and her blue lightning accidentally electrocutes them both, screaming from the pain until it ends with an explosion. Both girls are laying on the ground, covered in ash and such.

“You maybe fast but don’t forget if your lightning can electrocute us.” Anju said in pain.

“Oh…sorry…” Shuka reply.

After both girls got themselves cleaned up, both decided to walk to school.

“Say, did you watch the news last night?” Shuka ask.

“I did.” Anju reply. “The news said that its still out there.”

“Onee-chan wasn’t home last night because of it.” Shuka continue. “She and her team are busy finding it.”

“Damn.”

“But don’t worry. They’re heroes. I’m sure they’ll find them.”

Anju nod at her best friends response. They continue to walk on the same route on the same school

“By the way, I’m running errands after school.” Shuka said.

“Need help?” Anju ask

“Nah, I’ll be fine.”

“Alright. Looks like I’m going home on my own today.”

~~*****~~

Everyday at school is always the same. Anju gets bullied a lot of her being quirkless. It’s gotten even more worse now that they have learn that she’s going to U.A.

“What’s wrong, Inami? Scared of being rejected by U.A?”

“Your pathetic Inami. No one will appreciate you as a quirkless hero.”

“Emitsun will not even recognize you as a hero but a quirkless nobody.”

Anju has trouble fighting back against her bully classmates. She often stands up for herself by talking back at them but the teacher is usually there before she could do so.

 _I’ll show them that I will become a hero_ , she thought to herself. _My quirk will come! I know it will._

After a whole day in the school of hell, Anju left her classroom while ignoring her jeering classmates. She notice that Shuka did not come and meet her as she usually does.She has reminded herself that Shuka needed to run some errands

Anju left the school. She walk fast, hoping that the goo monster will not find her. Behind her is it, the monster that has been on the news lately and had been following Anchan since yesterday.

“Her body is perfect.” It said. 

Anju then walk through a tunnel, a long and dark one. She can feel chills going down her spine, cold sweat going down her face and her entire body shaking. This is the feeling of fear. Anju gulp a bit, she breathe very heavily.

 _Get yourself together Inami_ , she thought. 

The goo monster is close behind her. Its red eye glow in the dark, it slowly and quietly approach the 15-year-old girl. As he is now near her, it open its mouth very wide. Anju turn around, with her eyes fill with fear.

“Shit!”

She tried to run but the monster already grab her entire body. She tried to move but couldn’t.

“For a weak and frail girl like you, you need my help.”

It then went into Anju’s mouth. The young teen began to choke and slowly suffocating. She want to scream but the monster is already in her mouth. She’s running out of air, tears began to come out of her eyes.

 _Am I gonna die? No, I can’t die. I’m too young to die!_ She thought. _I have to break free. I need to escape_

But she can’t. The goo monster restrain her good. She is going to die anyway as her vision went blur, running out of hair and her heart on the verge of stopping to pump.

 _I guess this it huh?_ Anju thought. _I never got a chance to become a hero. Goodbye dad, goodbye Shuka-chan…_

Anju close her eyes, waiting for her life to be taken away.

“YOUR BODY IS MINE NOW!” The monster yell

“Not so fast!”

The monster turn around and notice a muscular woman with brown hair and dark orange eyes stand by the tunnel entrance.

“You! What do you want?”

“To capture you of course and save that girl!” The woman exclaim.  
“This weakling? Too late now, she’s already dead.”

“We’ll see about that!”

The woman run towards the monster at full speed. Clenching her fist, she readies herself to hit it.

“HONOKA SMASH!!!”

At an instant, the punch separated the monster from Anju, who is still unconscious, unaware that she has been save.

“Don’t worry young girl.” The woman said when she save her by carrying her. “I am here.

~~*****~~

“Hey! Hey! Wake up!”

Anju let out a groan. She slowly open her eyes, her vision is blurry. It took her a moment to regain her consciousness and vision.

“Oh good your awake.” The woman who stand before her. “I was worried for a sec.”

Anju’s vision become clear. She look at the woman, with a slight muscular build, dark orange eyes and curly brown hair. She immediately realize who it is.

“E…E…EMITSUN!!!” She yell.

“Yup that’s me!” Emitsun reply. “And hey with you in peril, I was able catch this rascal.”

She show the young girl a plastic bottle with the monster in it.

Anju quickly back away from her.

She cannot believe her own eyes. It is her! It is really her!

Emitsun, Japan’s No. 1 hero.

“It’s really her! Emitsun! My idol. In fact everyone’s favourite idol.” She said to herself. 

“That’s me alright!” Emitsun reply back.

“Oh wait…I need her autograph.” Anju open her book bag to look for her notebook, fill with some stuff about heroes and villans. It isn’t there. “Huh where is it-”

She found it spawl on the ground. She quickly pick it up from the ground and open it, only to find the word **Emitsun** on it.

“She already signed it!” She exclaim. She then turn to Emitsun and bow before before virigously. “T-THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT WOULD BE A TREASURE TO ME AND MY FAMILY!”

“No problem young…” Emitsun said.

“I’m Inami Anju, a 3rd year student at Alder Junior High School!”   
“No problem, Young Inami.” 

Anju’s heart cannot stop beating. Seeing her idol in front of her own eyes, she thought it must have been dreaming but she isn’t.

What’s better that she was saved by the No. 1 Hero.

“Anyway, better take this freak to the police.” Emitsun said as she place the bottle into her pockets. “Nice meeting ya, Young Inami!”

“Eh? Leaving already? But there is something I need to ask you-” Anju began her words.

“Sorry dear, no time.” 

Emitsun then launch herself into the sky, however, Anju is able to grab hold on her leg. She held it so tight that she scream that both of them are high up in the sky.

“What are you doing?” Emitsun ask her.

“WAIT! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING, EMITSUN!” Anju said.  
“Oh alright. Let go.”

“I can’t! We’re high up!”

“Oh right. Let’s find a safe place first.”

Little did the two females know that the bottle with the monster in it fell out of Emitsun’s pockets. Emitsun suddenly feel a bit of blood coming out of her mouth.

 _Shit_ , she thought.

~~*****~~

Shuka carry a few bags to groceries that she needed to run errands for. She look at her phone to check off the things she had bought.

“Let’s see, eggs, bacon, milk, celery…I guess that’s it.” She said. “Still haven’t receive a text from Anju-chan. I guess she’s off watching Hero VS Villain fights as usual. Well that’s her.”

The bottle that had the goo monster in has managed to get out from the prison. It saw Shuka and let out a small cackle.

“Another one! Perfect.”

Slowly, he went towards her. As he went closer, Shuka turn around, her eyes wide in fear

Then, a scream occurs.

~~*****~~

Both females are on top of the building, giving Anju a relief, especially how scared she was while being up the sky.

“Alright, what is it you want to ask me?” Emitsun said.  
“Oh…um…” Anju said. “I want to ask you this…so please hear me out.”

“Alright.” 

Suddenly, Emitsun felt a sting of pain on her right side. She held onto it but the pain worsen, she can feel blood coming out of her mouth. Smoke surrounding her

 _Damn it_ , she thought. _Not now, not now!_

“You see, Emitsun…” Anju continue, not knowing the situation her idol is in at. “I was born quirkless and admire you so greatly. My best friend Shuka-chan and I talk about you a lot. I was wondering…if possible that even with a quirk, will I become a-”

Before Anju could finish, the smoke clear around Emitsun, revealing her to be a short woman with a skinny figure, giving Anju a shock.

“E…E…Emitsun?!” She exclaim. “But your a fake! You look so short and skinny. Are you really…?!”

“I am…Emitsun.” The short woman reply with blood coming out of your mouth, causing Anju to scream.

“You know how swimmers usually pump their chest up before swimming? Like that.”

“EHHH?!”

Anju let out a soft sigh.

“But why are you like this, Emitsun? Normally you are seen as muscular and tall”  
Emitsun wipe off the blood off her mouth and let out a hard sigh.

“Let me tell you a story…” She began. “Years ago, I fought against the most dangerous villain ever. He was incredibly strong and his and my powers are evenly matched. I defeated him but he escape and he left me with this wound.”  
She show the young 15-year-old teen a large scar on the right side of her body, shocking Anju to the cure.

“Half of my respiratory organs were gone. I have to wait for three hours to transform into my muscle form.” Emitsun continued.

“Three hours…” Anju repeated 

“Promise me that you will not say a word about this to anyone?”

“I promise.”

This is going to be hard for Anju, wondering how will everyone react to Emitsun’s true form, surely spite the No.1 Hero

“So what is it do want to ask me?” Emitsun ask

Anju snap out of her thoughts.

“Oh,…um…I was wondering…even if without a quirk…will I become a hero?” She ask.

There is nothing but silence. Only the sound of wind blowing. Emistun break the silence with a sigh.

“I’m sorry, kid but there’s nothing I can help you with it.” She said.

Anju is shock by her idol’s words.

“My advice to you kid is to stick to reality. Go find a job or something.”

Emitsun then left the top of the building by slowly going down stairs, leaving a young Anju distraight, breaking down into tears.

 _Stick to reality, huh?_ she thought. _Even my idol has no faith in me._

She pound the floor with her fist but scream in pain afterwards.

**~~*****~~ **

Emitsun continue to walk down stairs. She feel her pockets and suddenly realize that the bottle she had earlier was gone. She panic, worrying if the monster have escape from the bottle.

It turns out she’s right.

An explosion is heard not from afar.

“I better head there but I can’t help because of my state.” She said to herself and start to rush down and head straight into the area

Back at the rooftop, having wipe off her tears, Anju also heard the explosion from and saw black smoke. 

_What’s going? A villain attack? That attack seems to be different! I better go see it for myself.”_

Anju also left building rooftop by rushing downstairs and run striaght towards the scene.

The goo monster has grow bigger than before. It has been causing chaos, buildings and roads destroyed, cars are crushed and even became a burning pile.

“MUHAHAHA! NO ONE WILL STOP ME!” It yell with all its might. “THIS GIRL WILL DIE! HER BODY WILL BE MINE!”

The girl trap in the goo monster’s body is Shuka. She struggle to get out of him but his grip on her is strong. She try to scream but her mouth is block. 

“We need to save that girl!” Grey Rock said. “Lady Shine!”

Lady Shine used her eyes to shine ray a of light towards the monster, who defect the light because of the shine of its goo, reflecting it back at Lady Shine, who almost got blind.

“His goo is to reflective!”

“Let me harden him!” The Hard Hero: Cementro exclaim.

“No! If you cement him then the girl will be trap.” The Snake Hero: Viperior said. “She’s our main priority!”

“You’re going down, goo monster!” Kaeru-chan said as she extended out her long tongue

But it swipe through the monster.

“Ewww!” Kaeru-chan said as she wipe off the goo from her tongue. “Takes like shit!”

Anju and Emitsun arrive at the scene at the same time but did not see each other. Anju push herself through the crowd of onlookers. Her eyes are fill with shock. She sees her best friend, Shuka, being held hostage by the same monster who try to kill her before.

“Shuka-chan!” She yell.

Shuka has heard Anju’s voice. She want to call back but knows her mouth is block

“TRY AND SAVE HER, YOU DAMN HEROES!” The goo monster yell.

Suddenly it felt its hostage moving. Shuka is moving slightly, sparking herself with blue lightning.

“I won’t die!” Shuka yell. “I won’t surrender! That is the Saitou Family motto!”

She move her legs, sparkling more blue lightning.

“What an interesting quirk you have.” The goo monster said. “I’m glad I have chosen the perfect body to take over.”

“Where is Emitsun?” One onlooker ask. “Only she can defeat it!”

“Yeah, one punch from her and its gone.” Another said.

Hearing the onlookers talk about Emitsun, she remember what the No.1 Hero told her earlier.

_“ I have to wait for three hours to transform into my muscle form.”_

_It’s my fault_. Anju thought. _It’s my fault that I caused this! Emitsun can’t help because she can’t use her muscle form for another three hours._

_It’s my fault!_

_It’s my fault!_

Meanwhile, Emitsun watch the scene. She wants to go in and help but the wound on her right side of her body prevent her. The pain sting her, she had to ease.

 _I want to go in and help but I can’t_ , she thought. _I’m so pathetic_

_Pathetic_

_Pathetic_

There is a silence depressing aura between the two females, despite the chaotic noise happening. Anju suddenly look up with determination in her eyes.

 _If Emitsun can’t save her, then I will!_ she thought.

Leaving behind her bag and going under the restriction bar, Anju made a run towards Shuka. As tears stream down her face, she ignore the pro heroes and police officers calling her. She finally reach Shuka and the monster and start to scrape her best friend out.

“Anju-chan! What are you doing?! This is too dangerous! Go!” Shuka exclaim.

“No! I’m not leaving you! Even if I don’t have a quirk, I am going to save you!” A tearful Anju yell back

“Such pathetic words! Now you will die!” The goo monster said.

Emitsun, having witness this, is amaze by what Anju did.

 _Amazing,_ she thought. _She may lack a quirk but her determination to save a friend is…is…_

Smoke surrounded her once more, transforming from a short weak woman to a tall and strong woman.

“AMAZING!”

Pushing herself through the crowd, Emitsun run towards the monster at full speed,

“It’s Emitsun!” One onlooker said.

“We’re saved!” Another said.

“YOU AGAIN!” The goo monster yell. “DOESN’T MATTER! I’LL KILL YOU TOO!”

The monster throw goo balls at Emitsun, who dodge them at a fast pace. She readied her fist once more, sending streams of energy.

“NO! NOT AGAIN!” The goo monster panic..

“HONOKA SMASH!!!”

At instant with just a single powerful smash, the monster is blow away, disintegrating into goo particles that turn into water. Because of the powerful force, a strong gust of wind almost send Anju and Shuka flying away, luckily, Emitsun grab onto their hands. After the monster have been completely defeated, rain pour from the sky and crowd cheer,

“Amazing!” The news reporter said. “Emitsun defeated the monster in just a few seconds.”

“As expected of the No.1 Hero!” An onlooker said.

After the chaos, everything is that peace once more. Elite police officers arrive at the scene to collect many of the goo monsters remains, in case if it starts to regrow. Anju receives a scolding from Grey Rock, Viperior and Cementro for being reckless while Shuka being doted on Kaeru-chan and Lady Shine, relieve that she’s okay. Emitsun on the other hand is being interviewed by reporters and such.

“Great. I have to go re-buy the errands again.” Shuka said.

Anju laugh at her.

“At least your okay, Shuka-chan.”

**~~*****~~ **

The sun is almost down. After a long day of school and an additional heroic action, Anju walk home. She wonder what will her father say to her if he watch it on the TV. At least Shuka has an excuse to her parents about her situation

 _Today was hell!_ she thought. _But like Emitsun said, I should probably stick to reality, accept the fact that I am quirkless._

All of a sudden Emitsun appear from a corner, startling Anju.

“I finally found you, Young Inami!” She said.

“Emitsun?!” Anju exclaim. “Weren’t you were with reporters earlier?”

Emitsun let out a loud laugh.

“Don’t worry! I found a way to leave them!” She reply. “Why is that? Because I’m-”

Emitsun suddenly transform back to her short skinny form. Her spitting out blood cause Anju to scream.

“Why are you here?” Anju said when she calm down. “Didn’t you told me that I should-”

“I know.” Emitsun said. “But seeing out there, risking your life to save your best friend, made me realize that I was wrong.”

Anju’s eyes wided. Tears slowly come out of her eyes. 

“Emitsun…I…I-I…”

She fall to her knees and start to cry.

“Thank you…thank you!” She cried.

“You can become a hero, even if don’t a quirk.” Emitsun.

Anju did not reply but continue to cry, while listening to her idol’s words

This is the beginning of hero’s journey.

_To be continued…_


	4. 10 Months of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knew what Emitsun’ quirk is. There have been many theories about what her quirk is.
> 
> Who knew that this day, I will inherit her mysterious quirk:
> 
> One For All

“You can become hero, even without a quirk.” 

Those words made Anju break down into tears, happy tears, and it come from her idol, the No.1 Hero, Emitsun, who has recently defeated a goo monster, who tried to kill Anju and her best friend, Shuka earlier.

“Thank you Emitsun…thank you!” Anju said.

“I really am sorry for doubting you earlier.” Emitsun said. “I was…I was having a hard time since my last battle.”

Anju wipe off her tears and look at Emitsun with a smile.

“Let tell you something, Young Inami.” Emitsun said. “For many years, I spent looking for a successor. Someone who is capable of using it and when I saw you risking your life to save your friend, made me realize that I have found the right person to pass on my quirk.”

“Pass on? Pass on a quirk?” Anju ask. “But that’s impossible. Besides, they say quirks are usually inherited from parents whose quirks are slightly similar which made their kids have similar quirks. Inheriting a quirk from someone isn’t related to you isn’t possible besides…”

Anju mutter on and on

“Looks like your not getting this whole inheriting quirk thing.” Emitsun siad. “STOP NERDING OUT AND LISTEN TO ME!”

Anju finally stop talking.

“But what is your quirk, Emitsun? Everyone on the internet has been debating and theorizing about it.” She said.

“I will tell you my quirk and only you can know. My quirk is…One For All.” Emitsun said as her left hand glow a bright light.

“One…For…All.” Anju repeat the word but in a slow pace. 

“That’s right. My quirk was passed onto me by an old master of mine and since then, I’ve been looking for a successor and I have chosen you, young Inami.” Emitsun said. “Do you accept?”

Anju isn’t quite sure. Her inheriting a quirk from her idol is amazing but…what would her dad say? What would Shuka say? What would everyone say? But she has a dream to complete: The Dream of becoming the Greatest Hero of All.

She then smile at Emitsun.

“I accept! Train me to inherit One For All, please?!” She beg.

Emitsun then smile back.

“Very well…your training to become a hero is about to begin!”

_I had no idea that my training is going become hell_

**~~*****~~ **

Days have pass since the incident and Anju has been training with Emitsun to inherit One For All.

Of course, she is not expecting her training to be the way it should be.

The two females are at a beach, where it has nothing but just large piles of rubbish. Anju is struggling to pull a large fridge, as to drag it away from the beach, probably because Emitsun, in her muscle form, is sitting on top of it.

“Come on, Young Inami! You can do it!” She yell.

But Anju could not. She suddenly slid from the the sand, causing her to let go of the ropes and fall face straight to the ground.

“Owww…” She said. “Don’t you think its best if you can just…you know…get off.”

“Don’t be silly. I lost 50 kg in the past few months.” Emitsun said and then she take out her phone. “And besides I don’t think your’re ready to inherit my quirk.”

“EHHH?! ISN’T THAT THE TOTAL OPPOSITE YOU SAID BEFORE!? MAYBE YOU DON’T HAVE MUCH FAITH IN ME!” Anju cried and then scream towards the ground.

“Now now…” Emitsun said as she walk towards her apprentice while taking pictures of her with her phone. “I’m only talking about your body.”

Anju look at her idol with curiosity.

“What do you mean?” She ask.

“If I give you my power right now, imagine your body being rip to pieces if you do that.” Emitsun reply.

Just imagining that made Anju shiver in horror.

“Right, so I guess I need to improve my body to do so, huh?” She said. “And also, why are we training here at a rubbish dump?”

“This place is perfect to help improve your body and I did a little research the other day. It turns out a lot of people had been dumping their rubbish here. Also, it’s a great place to prevent curious eyes from seeings us.” Emitsun reply

“Now that you mention it, no one comes here anymore because of the amount of rubbish and they’re even doing like you said. Anju said.

Emitsun nod and the she walk towards the tall fridge. She place her hand on top of it and squash it down at an instant, causing the sun rise to be seen and a gust of wind blowing by.

“Use this place as a training ground and at the same time, clear the beach up, 10 months before the entrance exam.” She said.

Anju is amaze by how Emitsun squash the fridge in just a split second.

“Young Inami, you’re going to U.A., right?” The No.1 Hero ask.

“Yeah, after all, you went there before.” Anju reply.

“Let me give you a secret: it is nearly impossible to pass the U.A. entrance exams as you need 50 points or more to do so. More importantly, only 5% of student candidates can pass while 95% do not.” Emitsun explain.

“So I have to be one on of the 5%.”

“Yes but not worry cause I have a plan.” Emitsun said as she reveal to holding a small stack of papers. “Introducing the ‘Emitsun Love Live Dream’ plan! Here, it contains the schedule of your work out, the amount of food you are require to eat and also some study crams.”

She give Anju the paper. As she look at it, she have a feeling that she may need to ask her dad amount having to buy ingredients for protein foods and having to find an excuse to tell Shuka that she won’t be going home with her.

“I have to be honest it’s not going to be easy.” Emitsun said. “Think your up to it?”

Anju gulp but she look at Emitsun with a confident smile.

“Don’t worry Emitsun! I can do it.” She said. _I think_

_Thus the 10 months of Hell has begun…_

**~~*****~~ **

Anju sat in her classroom, muttering to herself, while her classmates listen to the teacher, who is teaching the class. She has no idea that her muttering has gotten louder.

“Let’s see…” She begin. “Since Shuka has a race day on the weekend so I have to tell her that I can’t make it but what excuse should I give her. Oh yeah, dad is grocery shopping this Thursday so I should tell him what I need to eat. He may find it suspicious but he’ll come along. Also I think I need to buy one of those grips cause I may need it…”

She continue to mutter, having no idea that her teacher and classmates can hear her. Her teacher used his quirk which is his hands get detached to slap Anju in the head before reattaching it back.

“Oi, Inami!” He said. “I know you just help your friend the other day but please stop muttering and focus in class.”

Anju cover in mouth in embarrassment while her classmates laugh at her.

“What a loser.” One said.

“Thinks she can become a hero by doing that reckless move.” Another said.

Anju grit her teeth.

 _I’ll show them_ , she thought.

For the next 10 months up until the entrance exam, Anju follow exactly what Emitsun’s training plan has suggest her. She goes back to the beach every weekend to push, pull or lift the heavy piles of rubbish, with Emitsun, sometimes in her normal or muscular form to cheer her on. On Thursdays, when her dad goes to do the weekly shop, Anju asks him to buy the ingredients he needs to cook her needed food for training. It got him suspicious but he did it anyways. Shuka begin to wonder why Anju isn’t walking home with her as they always do. Late at night, Anju does extra exercises like push-ups and such, which cause her classmates to worry…for once. This also includes having to study for the written exam. Anju keeps on repeating this training process every day and no chance of her having to give up.

Until…

“Come on, Young Inami.” Emitsun said while ridding a segway scooter. “Just a few more blocks and your done for the day.

Anju is carrying a heavy sack of loads of rubbish from beach. Its weight made Anju pant and sweat a lot. Her vision begins to blur and alas, she give up by collapsing to the ground.

“I…I..I c-can’t..” She said. “I am so tired…I want to quit…I want to give up.”

Emitsun notice her apprentice fallen state. She hop off her segway and walk to her.

“You’ve made it this far.” She said. “Let give you an advice: Giving up is not an option. A true hero must always push themselves, even going far beyond their limit.”

Anju give her master a weak smile.

“Your’re right.” She said. “I can’t just give up…besides, the exam is in 4 months. There’s no turning back.”

Emitsun smile back, causing her to transform into her muscle.

“That’s the spirit, Young Inami. Now let this old lady train you even more!” She exclaim.

“E-Emitsun…you’re not an old lady…” Anju reply.

**~~*****~~ **

**_Four Months Later…_ **

Emitsun arrive at the beach, in the early hours before the U.A. Entrance Exam. Once she is about to enter the area, she can hear someone screaming. At first, she thinks someone is in trouble but she is wrong.

It is Anju, screaming a top of her lungs, wearing a sports bra and orange trackpants, sweating lots and standing on top of the piles of rubbish that were once laying on the sandy beach, now lay on the concrete surface. This amaze Emitsun greatly.

“Within just 10 months, she managed to clear the whole beach.” She said. “Oh my…oh my…Goodnes!”

As Emitsun went in to her muscle form, a tired Anju collapse from the top and begin to fall. With speed, Emitsun manage to catch her.

“You’ve done well, Young Inami.” She said.

“I really have, Emitsun.” Anju weakly said.

Emitsun help Anju stand up on her feet. She cannot help but admire her student’s new body, that was all frail and skinny, now improve and muscular, not as muscular as Emitsun in muscle form.

“Looking at you…you have changed from a weak crybaby to a now strong young woman.” She said.

“T-Thank you…” Anju reply with tears streaming down her face.

Emitsun then took a pluck of her hair.

“Now there is one thing left to do.” She said. “Are you willing to accept?”

Anju wipe off her tears and look at her idol, with determination fill in her eyes. She nod to the new task.

“Eat this.” Emitsun said as she put in front of Anju’s face the strand of her hair.

“…w-what?” Anju ask in shock and also in fear.

“Come on, think about it. Maybe with my DNA inserted into it, there might a possibility of One For All coming to you. Now don’t be shy…”

The last thing to be heard is Anju screaming.

**~~*****~~ **

A few hours later, Anju arrives at the school grounds of U.A.. She still can feel Emitsun’s hair stuck in her throat despite several times she has to swallow it. She stop when she look up at the building of U.A. high school. Its very large in person compare to pictures.

 _This is it_ , she thought. _My first step to become a hero._

She can feel her legs trembling.

 _Get yourself together, Inami_ , she thought.

But she can’t. Just she is about to start walking until she suddenly trip between her legs. She begin to fall until she can feel she can’t.

In fact something is wrap around her waiste. Anju turn and notice a plant branch, with a few leaves and flowers. She also see a girl with brown hair and light pink eyes, wearing a red, black and white seifuku. She must be from another school. Her left land is glowing, probably because her quirk is active

“Be careful.” She said. “You really don’t want to get hurt before the practical exam.”

She help Anju slowly on her feet and then putting away the flower branches back to the floor.

“It would be sad that if I fell and I will not be able to help you.” The girl said with a smile. “Good luck.”

Anju can feel her heart pounding, her cheeks burning up.

“This is what it feels like to fall in love!” She said to herself.

“Anju-chan!”

Anju turn around and saw Shuka running towards her. She soon realize what is about to happen.

“Hold on Shuka-chan!” She said. “Remember what happened last-”

Too late.

**~~*****~~ **

“Welcome to the U.A. Entrance Exam. There will be two stages: a written and practical. The teachers here in U.A. are expecting all to do their best but remember, you need 50 points or more to pass!” The woman wearing black and yellow clothing with brown hair and yellow eyes exclaim.

Anju and Shuka are both cover in black ash from earlier but are listening to what MC has said, including other middle-school students who are willing to attend U.A. High School.

Anju knows that this isn’t going to be easy as her quirk has not been shown yet.

She just have to wait and hope for the best

_To be continued…_


	5. Start Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to Emitsun, only 5% of new students pass the Entrance Exam while the 95% of them do not.
> 
> After 10 months of intense training, my only hope is to wait for my new quirk to happen.
> 
> Only question is…when?

After the hard written exam, which took only an hour to complete, which completely messed up the brains of some students, especially Anju and Shuka, who both hate having to study written tests.

But here comes the fun part

The practical exam.

Rules of the practical exam are simple: defeat the fraud villains, which are basically automatic robots. Candidates are not allowed to to fight each other or else it would be an instant disqualification, meaning that they will no longer be allow to take part in the exam. Students can also save other students from danger, giving them extra points. Students have only one hour to get at least 50 points or more in order to be accepted into U.A.

There are no second chances.

Before the practical exams, students are in the locker rooms, changing into their gym gear. Anju is nervous, she is worried that what if One For All won’t show up during the exam and she will fail for sure. Just thinking about it made Anju nervously sweat and shaking. Shuka place her hand on her best friend’s shoulder.

“Hey, don’t be nervous.” She said. “Surely, its not going to be hard.”

“Easy for you to say.” Anju said. “You have a quirk while I…”

She trailed off her words. She didn’t want to tell Shuka that she had been training for One For All with Emitsun.

“I…what?” Shuka ask.

“I am just a weak and quirkless who may just end up getting killed, right?” Anju continue on from what she said.

“Don’t say that. I’m sure without a quirk you can figure something out.”

 _Figure out how to activate One For All_ , Anju thought.

She then saw the same girl from earlier, who saved her from falling to the ground thanks to the latter’s quirk. She seems to be talking to another girl, who has black hair with long bangs covering her right eye and grey eyes. Anju wonder if that girl she’s talking to could be just a friend.

Or worse, a girlfriend?!

 _“The Practical Exam will begin in 5 minutes!”_ The announcer said.

“Looks like that’s our cue.” Shuka said. “Let’s do our best, Anju-chan!”

Anju look at her best with a smile.

“Yeah.” She said.

**~~*****~~ **

The middle school students of different walk through a long hallway, having no idea what to expect once they reach to the end. Anju can feel her heart pounding very fast, because of the nervousness. She really is serious about what if her quirk will not happen during the exam, she will definitely not be able to get into U.A. What will she do? Go to a normal high school, while her best friend Shuka and other kids her age go on with their dream without her.

“This is bad.” She said to herself. “What if my quirk won’t happen during the practical test? I’ll end up going to a normal high school while Shuka-chan and other kids go on with their dream. Just thinking about it makes me worry….”

She has no idea that everyone, including Shuka and the two girls whom she saw talking to each other earlier, can hear her.

“Hey, damn nerd.” The girl with black hair said. She wears a black hoodie with black trackpants and grey shoes. “Stop muttering to yourself cause your gonna distract the other students, fucking idiot.”

Anju quickly cover her mouth out of embarrassment. She can feel the glares of other students, especially from the girl who told her off.

“Come on, Aika.” The same girl from earlier said.”Don’t be mean. Besides, you’ve been nervous about it lately.”

The black-haired name Aika blush red.

“Shut up, Rikako!” She said.

 _Rikako, that’s her name_ , Anju thought, as her face blush a slight pink.

Once the students arrive at the end of the tunnel, it reveal to have large buildings, everywhere. It is like a maze, you can easily get lost in it. Anju gulp just looking at it.

 _Isn’t this area for a practical exam a little TOO big?_ she thought.

Just then, large robots, that are assume to be use as faux villains, start to cause havoc in the area by destroying buildings and such. The candidates are in shock cause the test didn’t even start yet. Until…

 _“Heroes don’t just wait for a countdown.”_ The woman who introduced the exam earlier said in a speaker _. “They act in the situation very quickly. This is your time to shine, fellow candidates. Your hour of completing this test has already started”_

Upon hearing the speaker’s words, all candidates but Anju, start to go into the battle field, attacking the faux villains, hoping to get at least 50 points or more. Each of the candidates have a unique way of fighting them. For example, using her Lightning Speed Quirk, Shuka is able to out-speed the faux villains and also secretly attacking them from behind, destroying them with lightning-enhanced kick. Another one, Rikako, use her plant quirk to summon branches fill with leaves and cherry-blossom flowers and aim it towards the faux villains, stabbing them through, however, she suffer some sort of muscle pain in her arms. Also another, Aika, summons some sort of shadow monster with beaming red eyes and command it…or her…to attack the robots by making them trip over by wrapping herself around its legs. There are also three other girls. One girl with light brown hair and yellow eyes use her strength because of some sort of drink she drank earlier that activate it and throw the robot towards the other robots, one girl with maroon hair and pink eyes draw something on her tablet and summon a drawing of cyclops to attack the robot while also saving another candidate in peril, Another girl with black hair and green eyes with otter ears and an otter tail, climb up one of the faux villains and use her sharp fangs to eat her way in until the faux villain can no longer function.

All Anju can do is run away from the faux villains, hoping not to get killed them and just panic.

 _One For All, why won’t come now?_ She thought

**~~*****~~ **

Emitsun watch the candidates fight the faux villains on the TV screen in a viewing room with other U.A. Staff. She look at the score board to check on Anju’s score. It is still in zero.

“Looks like Inami-san hasn’t use her quirk yet.” The short woman on her with black hair, cyan eyes and scars on her face while wearing a light blue uniform said. “Are you sue she’s the right person to succeed you?”

Emitsun let out a soft laugh.

“Her quirk will come.” She said. “You know what they say, Baby steps.”

The woman nod at Emitsun’s words.

 _It takes time Young Inami_ , she thought. _Your quirk will come, I swear it_

**~~*****~~ **

Nothing has occur onto Anju. By that her quirk.

She has been running away from the faux villains for…30 minutes, now? Doesn’t matter. While doing so, Anju watch the other candidates use their quirks, impress with the way how they use it against the faux villains and helping others. One male candidate’s body suddenly turn into complete steel and using his bare steal hands, he punch the robot’s leg until it made the robot topple to the side.

“Amazing.” Anju said to herself. “I guess his quirk requires him to eat lots of high iron foods.”

She then saw another male candidate, who is just standing there. Anju want to yell at him but as soon as the faux villain launch robots from his compartments, the boy somehow reflect it…no, copying it, launching it back to the faux villain, destroying it.

“So he can copy an enemy’s moves.” Anju said again. “I wonder if-”

Before she could continue…

“Oi! Out of the way!” Aika, the girl from earlier, yell at Anju, as she command her shadow ally to attack the small faux villain, by going through it, destroying it completely.

Anju duck the moment it happen.

“You could have gotten killed, idiot!” Aika yell at her.

“S-Sorry…” Anju said in a soft voice.

“I swear…if you get in my way, I will kill you.”

Anju’s eyes are fill with fear. The tone in Aika’s voice when she said it sound very serious. She quickly crawl away while Aika walk past her. Her shadow companion glare an Anju with her beaming red eyes.

**_“You have been warned, child,”_ **

_What’s up with that girl_ , she thought. _She doesn’t even act like a hero and her shadow ally, there’s something off about her_

“Sorry about Aika. She’s always like this.”

Anju look up and her heart skip a beat.

It is Rikako, who lend out her hand, which Anju quickly grab onto to get up from her ground.

“O-Oh…it’s okay…that shadow friends of hers is kind of…” Anju trail off her words.

“Oh her, that’s Yohane, who is part of Aika’s quirk. She calls it Yohane Shadow and to be honest, Yohane’s not a nice person but she’ll come around.” Rikako explain.

Anju look at Aika and Yohane, who are continuing to fight the rest of the faux villains. She then notice that Aika is ignoring the pleas of some stand-in civilians who are in need of help.

 _I guess she’s the type of hero who ignores the pleas of those who are in need_ , she thought. _What a bitch_

“Anyway, can’t waste time talking.” Rikako said. “Good luck again.”

Rikako left Anju alone, their moment together made Anju’s heart skip a beat once more and her face turning red.

 _We just talked, it’s awesome!_ , she thought.

**~~*****~~ **

24 minutes has pass, meaning 6 minutes left until the end of the practical exam. By then most of the candidates have already 50 points or more.

Meanwhile Anju…

Hers are still at 0.

Just looking at her points on the score point, Anju can feel self-doubt coming to her. After all those 10 months of training, One For All never came for her. Maybe she wasn’t suitable to be Emitsun’s successor.

 _Maybe I should just stick to reality_ , she thought. _Maybe-_

Just then, large sound can be heard not from afar. Anju and the rest of the candidates got startle from it. Windows begin to crack from the impact, some buildings begin to topple from the ground. It soon to be reveal to be another faux villain, only twice the size of other.

 _Isn’t that one WAY too big!?_ Anju thought.

The large faux villain stop one of its feet to the ground, causing large gust of dusty wind to almost blow some of the candidates away, and more buildings to be topple to the ground. Anju fell to the ground as it shook, causing her to crawl away. 

_This isn’t funny! This isn’t funny at all!_ She thought _There’s six minutes left and I’m still at zero points!_

Anju then can see Shuka lending out her hand while standing next to a pillar.

“Anju-chan! Hurry!” She yell.

Anju crawl as fast as she can just to reach for Shuka. She suddenly stop when she heard a scream. She turn around and saw Rikako. She is on the ground, unable to movie because of the large rubble trapping her right foot, giving her intense pain. As for the faux villain, it move closer and closer to Rikako. Seeing her like this made Anju remember what she said to her earlier:

_“It would be sad that if I fell and I will not be able to help you.”_

“Anju-chan!” Shuka continue to call to her.

Anju look back at her but then to Rikako, who is about to crush by the faux villain. Realizing that running away from the situation and leaving someone to die is not an option.

In fact, it is not heroic.

Anju quickly got from the ground and run towards the faux villain, with a fiery determination fill in her eyes.

“Hold on, Anju-chan!” Shuka call to her. “It’s too dangerous! Come back!”

But Anju ignore her best friend’s pleas. She is more focus on saving Rikako. While doing so, she can hear Emitsun’s voice speaking through her mind.

_“One For All is a quirk that cannot be happen right away. It takes time and much power to do so…”_

Emitsun on the other hand, watches Anju from the viewing room. While the rest of U.A. Staff have doubts about the quirkless teen, Emitsun can feel the rising power in Anju.

Once Anju goes closer, she bend her legs a bit, she feel them burning, powering her.

_“But through the cries of the need, the motivation from others…” Emitsun guiding voice continues._

Anju suddenly jump high up into the air. The other candidates, including Shuka, Rikako and Aika (with Yohane) watch her in surprise. She raise her hand, clench her fist tightly as orange marks glow and form on it. Its immense power cause the sleeve of her track suit to be completely rip off as the orange marks grow.

_“Squeeze in from your buttocks right up to the depths of your heart!” Both voices of Emitsun and Anju are said together_

As Anju goes closer to the large faux villain, she grit her teeth, eyes wided with the same fiery determination, and slowly launches out her fist.

“SMMMMMAAAAAAAASSSHHHH!!!!”

At an instant, she completely damage the faux villain with a powerful sungle punch, causing it to fall a bit backwards and in a few seconds, it explode from top to bottom. Emitsun smile upon seeing her apprentice finally use One For All while the rest of the viewers cheer in Anju’s heroic deeds

“That’s right.” She said to herself. “The true purpose of a hero is not just power but it is through your heroic deeds in helping others.”

The candidates watch it awe as the large faux is destroy in seconds.

 _Anju-chan_ , Shuka thought. _She has a quirk? But how? She was born quirkless and seeing her defeat that faux villain in just seconds…is amazing, especially when she save that girl in peril_

 **“Amazing. Looks like you have some sort of competition, Aika”** Yohane said in a echo-y voice.

Aika, however, did not say a word.

 _She saved me_ , Rikako thought

Anju is in shock. Her legs were floating and her right arm is burn and bruise with blood on her knuckles

She can’t believe.

She use One For All.

For the first time.

She finally has a quirk.

Anju smile at her victory but it quickly turn into a frown.

The jump she did made her go up in the sky. She slowly begin to fall.

“No no no no no!” She panic. “I need to…land safely, like how Emitsun did. I need to-”

She tried to move her legs but they are to weak. She soon begin feel the pain of both her legs and her right.

“They both hurt like hell.” Anju said to herself. “Why didn’t Emitsun tell something like this is going to happen?”

She continue to fall. Looks like there’s nothing she can do about it.

Until…

Rikako use her plant qurik to create a large branch for Anju to slide down it safely, however, Rikako can feel her muscles straining. She wants to stop but she can’t

“Looks like I owe you one.” She said. She then grip her her right arm because of the pain. _My muscles really hurt_

Anju finally land safely on the ground thanks to the branch Rikako create. She lay on the ground, with both of her legs and right arm unable to move because of the pain. The only thing she can move is her left arm and head. Shuka quickly run to her, not with her quirk activated.

“Are you okay, Anju-chan?” She ask.

Anju look at her best friend with a weak smile.

“N-Never…better…” She reply,

“You need medical attention. I’ll see if I can call hospital to-”

“There is no need, my dear.”

Anju, Shuka and the rest of the candidates look to see who said it. It is a woman with light brown hair and grey. 

“But ma’am.” Shuka said. “My friend is badly injured. Why can’t we call an ambulance?”

“Because I am THE ambulance.” The woman said as she kneel beside Anju. “Don’t worry, dear. I’ll heal you with a kiss.”

The woman give Anju a kiss on the cheek, all of a sudden, the burn scar on her right arm begin to fade away, her legs that got crooked and wobbly become straight and sturdy. Anju soon realize who this woman is once she is fully heal

“Wait your…” Anju said. “Your The Healing Hero: Ucchi. Your quirk happens when you kiss your patients.”

“That’s right.” Ucchi said. “Feeling better?”

Anju slowly start to move both her legs and right arm. She got up from the ground, no longer feeling the pain in them.

“Yes. Thank you, Ucchi-Hakase.” She said.

“Don’t mention it. Now if you excuse me, I must turn my attention to the other candidates who are hurt. Don’t do anything reckless this time.” Ucchi said as she walk away to check on the other candidates.

“That was awesome!” Shuka said. “I can’t believe you have a quirk now. Just how though?”

Anju want to tell her best friend that Emitsun train her but she knows that she has to keep it a secret.

“Oh just…a miracle.” She reply. “Yeah…that.”

Shuka look at her best friend with a suspicious eye but got on with it.

“I guess so.” She said.

Anju smile at her. She then took a look at her right hand. The way she use One For All, she hope that she can be accepted into U.A. even if she just destroy one faux villain.

**~~*****~~ **

**_One Week Later…_ **

A week had passed since the entrance exam and the candidates will be expect to have their results by then, wondering if they have been accepted or not. 

Anju lay on her bed in her room, staring up towards the ceiling, not even bothering to move a muscle, unless if her dad wants her or she has to use the bathroom. 

_Did I pass? Have I been accepted?_ Those are the same thoughts that Anju have floating in her head since that one week passed.

Just a few days ago, Emitsun had announced that she’ll be a teacher of U.A. Anju was happy that she gets to be trained more under Emitsun tutleage.

That is if she’s been accepted.

Also, she receive a text from Shuka that she had been accepted. Of course Anju was happy for her but deep down she was jealous.

Just as she is about to close her eyes, she heard her phone buzz. She pick it up and notice that it’s a message from Emitsun. It said:

**_“Meet me at the beach. It’s important.”_ **

As what the message had said. Anju quickly took her orange hoodie from the coat racket and rush out of her room. Her father is cooking dinner when he heard his daughter suddenly running for the door.

“Where are you going, Anju?” He ask.

“Just to go for a jog.” Anju lied, not wanting to tell her father that she’s going to meet Emitsun. “I’ll be quick.”

“Alright. Don’t stay out too long.”

Anju nod at her father’s words. As soon as she put on both of her orange shoes, she open the door and left at the house.

**~~*****~~ **

Emitsun stand by the beach, watching the starry night. She’s in her short and skinny form, its best that no one ever seen her.”

“Emitsun!” Anju call for her as she ran towards her.

It cause Emitsun to spit out blood upon getting startle.

“What the heck?!” She said.

“Emitsun!?” A man from a distance said.

“Where?” A woman ask.

She knew that she had to act quickly.

“ _Repeat after me”_ She said in English and then in Japanese. “’You’ve got the wrong person.’“

Anju soon realize what Emitsun meant by that.

“I got the wrong person!” She yell.

“Is that so?” The man said in disappointment.

“I really want to meet her so bad.” The woman said.

Both females let out a sigh of relief.

“So, what did you want to tell me?” Anju ask

Emitsun quickly wipe off the blood off her chin.

“But first, let me ask you this.” She said. “How did you manage to make One For All happen?”

Anju had to put a lot of thought into this.

“It was like…THIS…and then…THAT…um…” Anju trail off her words for a while until her mind lit up with a thought. “I know! It’s like putting an egg into a microwave until it explodes.”

Just thinking about it made Emitsun to laugh out blood.

“That’s pathetic but unique.” She said.

“But you didn’t tell me that One For All can cause major damage to my body.” Anju said

Emitsun wipe off the blood from her mouth again and sigh.“That’s for you to find out.” She said.

Anju look very astonish from what Emitsun said.

“What do you mean?” She said.

“Young Inami, when I first used One For All, yes it did damage my body but I studied how to prevent it from happening. So here is my next training assignment for you: find ways to use One For All without having to damage your body.” Emitsun said as she evolve into her muscle form.

Anju isn’t the smartest person to figure stuff out but she is willing to make Emitsun proud no matter what she does.

“Alright! I’ll make you proud, Emitsun!” She exclaim

“It really is Emitsun!” The same man from earlier said.

“I want to take a picture with her.” The woman said.

This cause Emitsun to nervously sweat and start to walk away. “Follow me, Young Inami.” Emitsun said. “It’s about your Entrance Exam results.”

Anju walk with Emitsun eagerly, knowing that she waited for a month for her results from the Entrance Exam.

“What about it? Did I pass?” She ask.

Emitsun respond to her with a slight chuckle and the with a sigh.

Anju wondered if that sigh is good or not.

“Your results for the written test were beyond average.” Emitsun said. “Looks like you need to improve your intelligence more.

“Yeah…” Anju said with an awkward smile. “I may need to work on that.”

“As for your practical results…” Emitsun then cough a bit. “I’m afraid you only got zero for the villain fights.”

Anju can feel her heart drop upon hearing that. Tears are about to come out of her eyes. Looks like she isn’t going to U.A.

“But…” Emitsun said she stop walking.

Anju stop walking as well. She look at her idol with a curious look.

“You got 50 points for showing true courage and loyalty to that girl who was on the verge of death until you come along.” Emitsun continued. “That’s what true heroes do rather than just fighting villains

Anju’s eyes wided. Could that mean…

“You don’t mean…” She said.

Emitsun look at her with a smile.

“Yes.” She said. “Congratulates Young Inami, starting on the 1st week of April, you are officially a student of U.A. High School!”

Tears stream down Anju’s face. She could not believe.

She finally did it.

She has been accepted into U.A.

All thanks to that heroic deed she did on Rikako.

“Thank you, Emitsun.” She tearfully said. “Thank you!”

Emitsun smile at her even more. 

“I look forward to teaching you, Young Inami.” She said.

Anju wipe off her tears and look at Emitsun with a smile.

“I’ll make you proud, I swear it!” She said

_End of Entrance Exam Arc_

_To be continued…_


	6. A Test of Quirks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of training, I finally got accepted into U.A., all thanks to the power of One For All. I was expecting on my first day at U.A., I get to meet new friends and learn about their quirks.
> 
> Little did I know is that on my first date, an apprehension test has been set up.
> 
> To determine if a student is suitable to be part of U.A. High School

**_2 Months Later…_ **

**_2nd of April_ **

Anju put on her orange hoodie over her uniform shirt and red tie before putting on her grey blazer. She then put on her black socks before she comb her short brown hair and then made a side braid, tying a yellow ribbon at the. She look at herself on the mirror. She was once the middle school-girl who was bullied by her classmates to a high-school student whose first step to become a hero is just beginning.

All thanks to the help of her idol, Emitsun.

 _This is it_ , she said. _I already achieved the first step to become a hero. Next step is getting through U.A._

A knock on the door is heard. Her father open the door and is taken aback when he sees his daughter in her high school uniform.

“Something, wrong dad?” Anju ask.

“Nothing, its just…” He then have tears forming in his eyes but he wipe them off. “Looking at how much you had grown makes me want to cry. If only your mother is here to see”

Anju blush out of embarrassment.

“Dad, stop crying like an old man.” She said. “Besides, I’m 16, there’s no need for you do that.

Her dad let out a sigh.

“Alright. You look good in your uniform.” He said. “Although…”

“Although, what?” Anju ask

“Should you really have to wear that orange hoodie? Isn’t it against the school policy?” He ask.

“Come on, dad. I like this style when wearing a blazer!” 

Her father let out a heavy sigh.

“Oh alright.” He said. “Just don’t go complaining about it getting confiscated.”

“I won’t.” Anju said.

After a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast with a glass of orange juice, Anju head towards the front door to put on her brown shoes. She got up from the ground and before she could open the door, her father call to her.

“Anju.” He said. 

She turn around and look at him.

He then smile.

“Good luck out there.” He said. “You’re gonna need it.”

Anju look at her dad with a smile.

“Thanks, dad.” She said.

Anju open the door and left the house.

It is her first day as a high school student the moment she step outside of her house. She love the sun shinning upon her, the fresh spring that she breathe in.

 _Today is a new day_ , she thought.

“Anju-chan!” 

Anju quickly recognize that voice. She turn around to see Shuka, running towards her, with her quirk not activated at least.

“Good morning, Shuka-chan.” Anju said. “You look good in your uniform.”

“Finally someone, gets my style!” Shuka exclaim. “Sorry, Onee-chan and mom said its kind inappropriate if I leave the top button off and open blazer.”

“I’m sure it does.”

Both girls laugh.

“I notice you have your hoodie that you rarely put in in the wash.” Shuka said.

“What? Looks good, right?” Anju ask.

Shuka took a little observing on her best friend’s style when wearing her uniform and then she sigh.

“The hoodie is best to be out.” She said.

“Oh come on!” Anju exclaim.

**~~*****~~ **

The two girls took a bus ride to U.A. high school. While on the bus, Shuka show Anju the video of her defeating the large faux villain with her new quirk.

“I look awesome doing that!” She said. “How did you manage to get the footage?”

“Onee-chan was one of the spectators and I ask her before the practical to see if she can import some footage.” Shuka said. “The way you defeated that faux villain with just one punch, amazing but worrisome cause after what happened to your arm.”

Anju took a look on her right hand. She can still remember how badly damaged it was during the exams. Emitsun did say to her a week after the exams that it is up to her to figure out to prevent her body from getting damage from using One For All.

Does she even have the brains to do so?

“I’m sure through some training in U.A., I can find a way to prevent my body from getting damage.” Anju said.

“I hope so.” Shuka said. “Just seeing you doing something risky, worries me. Who knows, you might end up dead.”

Anju can feel the serious tone in her best friend’s voice. She’s right. Who knew One For All can really worry lots of people.

“Stop for U.A. High School.” The bus driver said as he stop the bus.

“That’s our cue.” Shuka said. “Come on.”

The two best friends got off the bus and are in awe of the the long path to U.A. High School. On both sides have sakura trees with its petals falling to the ground. It seems like a perfect walk to the two girls’ new high school.

“Looks like a business place than a school.” Shuka said.

“Huh? You didn’t notice it when came here for the entrance exam?” Anju ask.

“Pretty sure me accidentally electrocuting us might have caused that.”

“Oh yeah.”

They both laugh. Both girls walk through the flowery path. Along with them are other U.A. students, either human or any other being. They can’t tell if they are in the same year as them or a year or two years ahead of them. Anju cannot believe that this is happening to her, going to the same school as her idol, must be a dream but it’s not.

Shuka notice her best friend’s excitement.

“You seem excited.” She said.

“Come on, Shuka-chan.” Anju said. “Don’t forget, this is the very same school Emitsun went and hey, she’s the teacher here as well.”

“I know that. Just don’t waste your energy for the day. You may never know what’s gonna happen.”

“Alright.”

Both girls and the rest of U.A. students enter the building. Anju and Shuka both cannot contain their excite but mainly Anju herself, who’s more excited than the two of them.

“Say, which class are you gonna be in?” Anju ask. “We did receive a letter about what class we’ll be in yesterday.”

“Class 1-A.” Shuka reply. “You?”

“Same!”

“I can’t believe it. We’ve been in the same class since kindergarten. This is what? Our 100th time?”

They both laugh. They then decide to look for Class 1-A together. Since its a 1st year class, it must be located on the first floor of U.A. High School. They finally found it, which has the large logo of ‘1-A’.

“Woah…” Shuka said. “I did not expect that the logo of our classroom to be THIS big.”

Anju slowly reach for the door of the classroom but she hesitated.

“How about you open the door, Shuka-chan?” She suggested.

“Me? Considering how your more excited than me, why not you?” Shuka said.

“No, you”

“No, you”

“No you”

“No, you-”

“Oi, punks! Out of my way!” A familiar voice yell.

The two best friends stop talking when they notice the same girl from the Entrance Exam. 

It’s Aika. Her hair is the same but has a side bun on the right. Her U.A. blazer is open, the top button is open and the her skirt is over-layer by her shirt. She wore high-length socks.

“If one of you’s isn’t gonna open the door then let me.” She said as she push Anju and Shuka out of the way. “Incompetent fools.”

Anju and Shuka both look at the edgy girl with fear. They wonder why she’s always like that.

“Sorry about, Aika. She’s never this rude.”

That familiar voice made Anju’s heart skip a beat like last. She and Shuka turn around to see a girl with the same brown hair and light pink eyes.

It’s Rikako.

“Inami-san and Saitou-san, right?” She ask. “It’s been a while since the Entrance Exam.”

Anju blush the moment she look at her. Shuka took a little observing on her new classmate for while, giving Rikako this uneasy feeling until she stop.

“Your that girl who saved Anju-chan during the exams.” She said “Rika was it?”

“Rikako. My name is Aida Rikako, looks like we’re classmates. I look forward to learning with you two.” Rikako said as she walk past by the two girls and enter the classroom.

“Aida…I swear I heard that name before.” Shuka said. “She looks tough, ne, Anju-chan.”

But Anju did not listen. Just seeing Rikako face-to-face made her feel more in love with her even more. Her heart is beating faster than her, her face redder than ever, sweating more than ever cause she’s overheating.

“Anju-chan…” Shuka’s voice echo though her head. “Earth to Anju-chan!”

“H-Huh?!” Anju stammer the moment she snap out of her thoughts. “Oh right, sorry.”

 _Why does Rikako keep on stealing my heart?_ she thought.

Shuka give her best friend a cheeky smirk.

“Someone has a crush on-”

“Shut up!”

The two girls enter their new classroom. Anju then see a few familiar faces from the Entrance Exams and some she doesn’t recognize. Like for example, one girl with long brown hair, sat on her desk, not even bothering to talk to her classmates, although notice some boys crushing on her. She notice a burn scar on her left eye. Anju wonder how did she get that. She also notice another girl she did see at the entrance exams. She has black hair and purple eyes, talking to the same girl with otter ears and otter tail that Anju saw at the entrance exam. She wonder how did those two get into the exams.

“You’re Inami Anju, right?” 

Anju got startle when the same boy who has the steel quirk she saw at the exams. 

“Yes, why?” She ask, somewhat feeling uneasy.

“The name’s Watanabe Akira. I am impressed with the way you defeated that large faux villain with just a single punch.” He said. “I must say, you really have talent.”

“Thank you, I think?” Anju said, awkwardly. _This guy is too genki_

“That’s enough Akira. Don’t make her feel uneasy.” Said another boy whom Anju recognizes the one with the copy quirk. “My name is Monoto Tenji. Pardon my friend. He’s always looking for some competition.”

“I won’t lose to some puny girl!” Akira said. “You hear me!”

Anju knows that once she will enter U.A., she will have not just friends but rivals.

“Please, like Anju-chan will-” Shuka said.

“I accept to be your rival, Watanabe-san!” Anju exclaim. “And hey, I might break your steel quirk.”

Tenji and Shuka look at her in great shock. Akira grin at her,

“I look forward for our rivalry, Inami-san.” He said.

“Rival Idiots…” Tenji said as he facepalm.

“Nice to see Anju-chan to come out of her shell.” Shuka said with a smile.

“What fools.” Aika said, sitting on her desk with her feet on top of the table, watching them. “That Inami, I have feeling that even before she was born, she didn’t have a quirk.”

“Eh? What makes you say that?” Rikako ask. 

Aika did not respond. She continue to watch Anju, Shuka, Akira and Tenji.

 _That Inami, I swear there is something off about her_ , she thought.

**~~*****~~ **

The school bell suddenly ring. All of the students of Class 1-A went to their respective seats, as to prepare for class. The classroom door slide open, entering the room is a woman, presumably Class 1-A’s homeroom teacher. She long-curly brown hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a blue sleeveless open high collared shirt with grey pants and grey boots with blue details and long blue fingerless gloves. Her sharp blue eyes glare at the students, giving them a sense of fear.

“Good morning, students.” The woman said. “My name is Mimori Suzuko. I will be your homeroom teacher for Class 1-A. I do hope you will not misbehave or else…”

 _Such a nice introduction Mimori-sensei_ , Anju, Rikako, Shuka, Aika, Tenji, Akira and some students say in theirs minds.

“Before we start our 1st day of lessons, let us all go outside.” Suzuko said as she slowly leave the classroom.

The students look at their teacher with curiosity. Suzuko then show them the blue U.A. P.E. uniform.

“I would like to perform a test on your quirks.” She said. “You’ll understand why when we head outside.”

The students of Class 1-A whisper among themselves, wondering what plans does their homeroom teacher have in store for them.

Only one way to find out.

**~~*****~~ **

Doing as what their homeroom had told them, the students of Class 1-A wear their new U.A. P.E. Uniform. They all meet up with Suzuko in the school training grounds, whose hands are in her pockets, giving her students an intimidate glare, scaring some of them, including Anju, whose own quirk is still developing and is worried about it not happening, unlike during the Entrance Exam Arc.

“You may be all wondering why you are here.” Suzuko said. “In order to prove that you are worthy to be a student of U.A., I would like to perform a test on your quirks. If you do not meet my expectations, in just a few minutes, you may be forced to leave this school at once.”

The cold tone in her voice send shivers down the spines of her students. They begin to whisper amongst themselves.

“Expelled in just a few hours?” One boy said. “Is she crazy?”

“After all the training and studying I’ve been through, this happens!” Akria yell.

“Calm down, I’m sure you’ll go through.” Tenji said.

Anju gulp upon hearing what her teacher has said. Expelled in hours? She could be joking but the tone in her teacher’s voice sound serious.

She may as well give it her all.

“First test is a race between students. Pair up with the person who you want to race against.” Suzuko.

The students did what as their teacher said, looking for a partner among their classmates.

“Say Anju, want to team up with me?” Shuka ask.

“I have a feeling that you will beat me…like in every race we had been in.” Anju said. “But sure.”

“I guess you and I are gonna compete against each other.” Rikako said.

Aika is giving her friend a threatening stare but Rikako did not feel uneasy.

“Whatever but I won’t go easy on you unlike last time.” She said.

“That’s my Aika.”

The girl with otter ears and otter tail is glaring furiously at the girl with a scar on her left eye, who is being adore by her male classmates. Gnawing her sharp teeth while her short friend look at her with curiosity.

“Why are you looking at her like that, Nanaka-chan?” She ask.

“Not now, Aina-chan. I really hate that girl so much that I’ll beat her to the death!” The girl name Nanaka said.

The girl who is being admired by males, did not mind Nanaka. In fact, she ignore her and the boys, pretending that they are invisible to her.

The students gather before a two lane race. The first students to go against each other are Rikako and Aika, who both readied themselves on the start line. Recording their time pace is camera tracker. Suzuko has a whistle in her mouth and she blew it to start the race. Both girls use their quirks to race. Rikako’s hands glow light pink, causing branches and vines of leaves and cherry to grow from the ground, she used it to give her a speed boost to run. Aika on the other summon her shadow to help her have a speed boost as well by wrapping her feet. Both girls are at a same pace as each other, only to finish at a tie.

“Time: 1 minute and 2 seconds.” The camera tracker said.

Their classmates are amaze at their same time record and how their quirks help them increase speed.

“Aida-san.” Suzuko said. “Your quirk seem very familiar to us. I believe you may be related to someone.”

“Now that you mention it, she is related to someone well-known.” The girl with red hair and pink eyes said.

Rikako let out a shy smile.

“Have you heard of the Earth Hero: Senju Woods?” She ask.

The students nod to her question as a ‘yes’.

“He’s actually my father.” Rikako said, amazing her classmates. “I admired him since I was very young. I aspire to be like him one day. He always told me to follow my own path. I never really understood what he meant.”

“The daughter of Senju Woods.” Akira said. “She could be a good rival.”

“Enough with the rivals, Akira.” Tenji said.

“Rikako and I always come in ties when it comes to races but she’s better than me when it comes to intelligence.” Aika said.

“Are you saying that because you hate admitting defeat?” The girl with light brown hair and yellow tease her.

“Shut up or I’ll murder you!” 

“Aika calm down.”

 _Does she even call herself a hero by just saying that?_ Anju thought.

“Ever quirk has a limit for someone who is in training to become a hero.” Suzuko said. “Would you two mind explaining? It’s alright”

“Well…if I use my quirk too much, I will experience pain in muscles.” Rikako reply.

“I see. What about you, Kobayashi-san?” Suzuko ask.

Aika is silent. Her shadow friend whisper to her, causing Aika to turn.

“I would rather not talk about it.” She said. “In fact, its none of your business.”

“Aika…” Rikako said with a worried tone in her voice.

 _Did that Shadow friend of hers just tell her not to?_ Anju ask in thought.

The next to race against each other is Tenji and Akira. Tenji notice his friend’s body slowly developing into steal. Just as Suzuko blow the whistle, Tenji copy his friend’s body and run at the same speed as him but he adjusted his speed to come first in the race.

“Time for Monoto: 1 minute and 10 seconds.” The camera tracker said. “Time for Watanabe: 1 minute and 17 seconds.”

“I see…” Suzuko said. “You can copy someone’s quirk just by looking at them.”

“Yes, Mimori-sensei.” Tenji said. “Although my limit is that can very fatigued afterwards…that is if I copy two different quirks at the same time.”

“What about you, Watanabe-san?”

“My quirk requires me to eat lots of high-iron foods.”Akira reply. “But if I eat way too much iron foods, I might suffer from stomach problems.”

He clutch onto his stomach when he heard a loud growl.

“Like…now…excuse me.”

Akira left his classmates behind as he ran for the toilets.

“I suppose quirks can be activated by eating some consumables.” Rikako said. “And may have some side effects after.”

The next up to run is Nanaka against the girl with the scar on her left side.

“I recognize that girl.” Rikako said. 

“What do you mean?” Anju ask 

“Her red eyes and that mole…could she be….”

Suzuko blow the whistle, causing Nanaka to run on fours. The girl just stand still.

“Ha! I am gonna beat you-” Nanaka yell

Using her right foot, the girl summon a long line of cold icy fields. She then run across it, beating Nanaka the moment she reach the finish line.

“Time for Komiya: 50 seconds.” The camera tracker,

“Damn you…” Nanaka said and then she reach the finish line, with a time of 1 minute and 12 seconds.

“An ice quirk to help speed things up.” Suzuko said. “Interesting but I have a feeling that its not your only quirk.”

The girl is silent and walk away. Nanaka is growling in defeat.

“She’s such a b-” She said.

“Nanaka-chan, please.” Aina said.

“Komiya Arisa, daughter of the No.2 Hero Phoenixas.” Rikako said.

“How did you know?” Tenji ask.

“My father works alongside her mother.” Rikako reply. “Though I wouldn’t call them as friends.”

“If she’s Phoenixas’ daughter, then why she isn’t using a fire quirk?” Anju ask.

“None of your business.” Arisa said as she walk past by them while giving them a cold glare with her red eyes. 

That send shivers down their spines. 

_There’s definitely something behind that cold facade of hers_ , Anju thought.

The next to race against each other is Anju and Shuka. Like Anju said before, Shuka has always beaten her every time they race. As soon as Suzuko blow the whistle, Shuka is already at the finish line thanks to her lightning speed quirk, giving her a time of 30 seconds, 20 seconds faster than Arisa. Anju on the other hand, struggle to run, can’t even keep up, she pant as she run until she reach the finish line.

“Time: 1 minute and 19 seconds.” 

Anju pant. She’s not really fast compare to Shuka.

“Isn’t that Anju gonna use her quirk like what she did during the exams?” Akira ask.

 _That girl is odd_ , Aika thought. _Don’t tell she’s…_

“You seem to be not using your quirk, Inami-san.” Suzuko said. “I guess your still recovering from the exam.”

Anju give her teacher a weak but fake smile.

“I guess so.” She said

The next test is long jump. The students gather before a long jump field. The first to do so is the boy with bat wings. Once Suzuko blow the whistle, he run and then jump when he reaches his mark. Slowly while he was up in the air, he let his bat wings spread out, gliding and safely landing on the sand.

“1.9 m”

“That’s not even much effort.” Shuka said

“My bat wings can help me land safely.” The boy said. “However I can only go for 2 meters because my wings cannot be held out for more that 1 minute.”

 _Lazy-ass_ , some of his classmates thought.

The next person is the girl with light brown hair and yellow. She took out can of root beer, drink it and toss the empty can away.

“Was that…alcohol she just drank?” Nanaka ask.

“That’s just root beer.” The girl with red hair and pink eyes said. “It has low alcohol content. Helps with Kanako’s quirk”

“Why does she need it?” Akira ask.

“You’ll see.”

Once Suzuko blow the whistle, Kanako’s muscle grow. She run at full speed, leaving behind crack footprints because of her enormous strength. Once she reach the jump mark, she use her strength to jump a long distance, once again leaving a slight crack hole behind. She land on the ground with full force, causing a large earthquake, shaking the ground, causing some of her classmates to fall.

“5.6 meters.” Suzuko said. “Interesting, after drinking a can of root beer, your strength activates.”

“Yup.” Kanako reply. “If I drink actual actual alcohol, my strength increases like crazy but I may get drunk afterwards and suffer from liver problems.”

Next is Anju’s turn. She run at the same pace as what she did in the track and field, while also avoiding the cracks that the previous girl left. She jump at her mark and landed on her but. Though the sand is soft, the impact of the land sent a great sting of pain.

“Ow…” She said.

“1.4 meters.” Suzuko said.

 _That Inami_ , Aika thought. _She looks different from the rest of us_

The final part of the test is long distance throw. Students will need to throw a ball as far as possible, while using their quirks of course.

“I will be calculating how far you throw the ball.” Suzuko said. “Minamoto-san, you are up.”

The boy by the name of Minamoto Banji walk to the warm. He pick up the ball. He throw it up towards the air. He then suddenly create some gestures with hands, which cause a warp portal to appear, and the ball enter it. The warp portal appear again, this time at the end of the line and the ball came out afterwards.

“3.8 meters.” Suzuko said. “Using your warp quirk to quickly transport a thing to another location.”

“Yeah.” Banji said. “But I have to be careful of how I use my quirk because sometimes I might end up in a place I do not want myself in.”

The next person to throw the ball is the girl with purple eyes. She pick up the same ball and throw it. She then cover ears and scream out loud sound waves, giving the ball extra boost to extend the distance. The ball then land on the ground afterwards.

“4 meters.” Suzuko said. “You are Suzuki Aina, eldest daughter of the billionaire pro heroes, Mitsuki and Yui Suzuki. Am I correct?”

“Yeah.” Aina reply. “Also the limit to my quirk is that I can only use it for 30 seconds. If I go over my limit, I suffer a sore throat for 30 minutes unless if I take my throat pills.”

The next to throw the ball is the girl with pink hair. She suddenly take out a drawing tablet and a pen and start to sketch.

“What is she gonna draw?” Shuka ask.

“Ai-chan is a talented artist.” Kanako said. “Just wait and see.”

After a few minutes, Ai summon a catapult from her tablet. She place the ball in it and pull the lever, launching the ball at a very long distance until landing on the ground.

“4.2 meters.” Suzuko said. “Impressive. Using your art skills to summon something is an interesting quirk.”

“Mhm but if I draw too much then I will suffer from hand strains.” Ai reply and then she clutch onto her wrist. “L-Like now…”

“Alright, Inami-san. You are next.” Suzuko said as she turn to the young girl. “Think you can do better than the last time?”

Anju gulp. Her teacher is right you know. The first two parts of her tests made her look like a fool in front of her classmates because her quirk was not activated. She may as well use it anyway in this final part of the test.

She pick up the ball, she readied herself to throw it.

 _Come on One For All_ , she said. _Help me_

She can feel the burning power streaming through her index fingers. She is about to throw it.

Until…

“Stop.”

Anju cannot seem to move her right arm. She realize that something is preventing her from throwing the ball. She look at her her hand, it is being restrain by a water-like tentacle. She look around if one of her classmates is doing it. None of them are. She the turn to Suzuko, who’s right arm is in a water-like tentacle, while glaring at her student.

Anju’s eyes wide in fear. She soon realize who her teacher is.

“You’re…” She begin. “You’re the Water Hero: Mimorin. Your quirk is Water Tentacles and one wrap from it, no chance of breaking free.”

Suzuko give her student a smirk.

“You know your heroes very well Inami-san.” She said. “But seeing you hesitate made me stop you. Let give some advice: Heroes must never hesitate no matter how tense the situation is. Remember that. And of course your quirk, looks dangerous. Don’t know if you’ll ever become a hero with that.”

Anju can feel shivers down her spine after hearing the last sentence from her teacher.

Is One For All dangerous?

“Now, do it again.” Suzuko said as she let go of Anju from her water tentacle. “Do not hesitate this time.”

Anju nod at her teacher. Once more, she position herself to throw the ball. She can feel the burning power of One For All through her fingers again. As she is about throw the ball, One For All send the ball a great push once it is thrown, sending a huge blast. The ball land a long distance from Anju.

“4.1 meters.” Suzuko said.

Anju is happy that One For All have made her catch up with her classmates’ scores, however, the pain in her index finger sting her. She can barely hold in the pain.

“Everything alright, Inami-san?” Suzuko ask

Anju look at her sensei with a weak but cheerful smile. The pain really got her good.

“N-Never…better.” She said.

“Your hurt. Go see Ucchi-Hakase. Come back after.” Suzuko said.

Anju nod at her teacher’s words and begin to leave the area. While doing so she wonder if her long distance score would be enough to convince Suzuko to let her continue her studies in UA as the her other two scores somehow let her down.

Even worse, embarrassing herself in front of her classmates.

**~~*****~~ **

In the medical ward of U.A., Ucchi treat Anju’s injured finger with a kiss, the same way she did on her during the Entrance Exams, before wrapping her index finger with bandages.

“There.” Ucchi said. “That should do it. It would heal in just a day.”

“Thank you, Ucchi-Hakase.” Anju said.

“Do me more careful. Besides, you never know you’ll loose a finger or two.”

Anju nod at the nurse’s words. She look at her bandage finger, wondering if One For All could make her loose a finger if she uses it too much.

Emitsun is right.

She really does need to find her own way in improving One For All.

“You may as well run along.” Ucchi said. “You do not want to anger Suzuko-chan…I-I mean…Mimori-sensei.”

Anju notice the school nurse blushing slightly. Could it be that Aya has feelings for Suzuko.

“Alright.” She said. “Thanks again.”

Anju walk out of the medical ward, still thinking if Aya has feelings for teacher.

 _This school sure has some mysteries_ , she thought.

**~~*****~~ **

Anju return back to her classmates who are still in the sports field with Suzuko. She is then seen by Shuka and Rikako.

“Is your finger alright, Anju-chan?” Shuka ask.

“Don’t worry.” Anju said with reassuring smile. “Ucchi-Hakase said that it will take day for it to heal though still a bit painful.”

“That’s good to hear.” Rikako said. “Your just in time though because Mimori-sensei is about to reveal the results.”

Hearing those words, Anju gulp. She is nervous indeed. She has a feeling that her scores are the lowest compare to her classmates because of how One For All is still developing for her.

A few minutes later, Suzuko show the list of students names by rankings via hologram, with Arisa’s name on top, follow by Tenji and then all the down, with Anju’s name in last place with the lowest score. Seeing that shock Anju down to the core.

That’s it.

She has the lowest score out of all of her classmates.

That means…

She’s expelled

On the first day.

Her depressed moment is soon interrupted from a slight giggle…

From Suzuko.

“This test is only a joke, my dear students.” She said with a creepy smile.

Hearing those words from their teacher, some of the students are shock to the core, especially Anju, who is completely pale from hearing that.

“Fools…” Arisa said in a cold tone. “Quirk Apprehension Test does not exist.”

“THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU SAID A WORD IN THE FIRST PLACE!?” Nanaka, Aika and Akira yell at her at the same time.

Arisa did not say a word.

“Komiya-san is right you know.” Suzuko said. “There is no such thing as a Quirk Apprehension Test. That means no one is expelled.”

Some of her students look at her in disbelief but are relief that no one is expelled on the first day.

“Now go change into your normal uniforms.” Suzuko said. “School is not done for the day yet.”

The students groan. Suzuko begin to leave them as they head to the changing rooms. While doing so, she past by Emitsun, who happens to watching her and Class 1-A the whole time.

“I’m surprise that you didn’t even bother to show them in person.” Suzuko said.

“Next time I will but Mimori…” Emitsun said. “the way you trick your own students with a fake test, don’t forget you expelled students in the past. You may need to be careful.”

“Oh I will. You just don’t know it yet.”

There is silence for a while them Suzuko sigh.

“That Inami…you think she’s the right one?” She ask.

“Of course she is.” Emitsun reply. “You haven’t heard about the incident about it right?”

“I have but I have a feeling that she’ll be hard to handle. Do keep an eye on her if you can.”

Emitsun did not say a word but nod at her fellow hero’s words.

**~~*****~~ **

After a long day on the first day at U.A., all students go home. Anju can still feel the slight pain in her index finger, especially when she tried to move it.

“You really sure your okay?” Shuka ask. 

“I’m fine.” Anju said. “Ucchi-Hakase said it will heal for a day.”

“Inami-san, Saitou-san!”

A familiar voice made Anju’s heart skip a beat again. Both girls turn around and saw Rikako walking towards.

“Aida-chan, what’s up?” Shuka said.

“I was wondering if its okay to walk with you two.” Rikako said. “It would be nice to get to know your new classmates.”

“That’s a great idea. Right, Anju-chan?” Shuka ask her best friend while smirking at her

“Y-Yeah…s…sure…w-why not.” Anju reply, sweating nervously while turning all bright red until she notice she isn’t with Aika. “Weird, aren’t you usually with Aika.”

“She decided to walk home by herself today.” Rikako reply. “I don’t know what has gotten into her but I guess she needed sometime alone after everything she’s been through.”

Anju and Shuka both wonder what Rikako meant by that.

“But it doesn’t matter though.” She said. “Really best not to interfere with her problems.

Both girls nod in agreement but Anju…

 _There is definitely something wrong Kobayashi-chan_ , she thought

Meanwhile Aika walk by herself to her house. While doing so, the people around her are whispering about her when they saw her.

“It’s her.” One person said.

“The daughter of shadows.” Another said.

“I heard she is a student of U.A. but can she become a hero because of her past?”

“I doubt it. She’s more suited to become a villain”

Aika want to fight back at them but she can feel her own shadow from doing so.

**_“Leave them alone. Save your anger for that girl.”_ **

All Aika did is sigh

“You do have a point.” She said. “Besides, she’s different from the rest of us.”

_End of Quirk Apprehension Test Arc_

_To be continued…_


	7. The Daughter of Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobayashi Aika was different from us. She never acts so proud to become a hero yet she was among the top students in our class, even rank No.3
> 
> Little did any of us know that Aika’s family is a notorious yakuza group that terrorize Japan for more than 100 years and had aided the villains and are now currently in hiding.

_She stood there, held back by her bodyguards who won’t let her. She scream for her friend’s name but her friend look at her with teary eyes yet she was smiling_

_“Become a hero…no matter what background you have”  
_

_Then the last thing was heard was a scream_

Aika let out a loud gasp of air. She quickly sit up on her bed, breathing heavily while sweating a bit.

 _The same nightmare_ , she thought. _Her scream keeps on echoing through my head. When will it stop?_

 _ **“It will never stop.”** _Yohane said **_“It will haunt you, forever.”_**

“Shut up…just shut up!” Aika yell. “It will go away! I swear it will!”

“AIKA!” A woman from downstairs yell. “It’s 2 in the morning! Stop yelling!”

There is an awkward silence until Yohane break it.

 _“Busted…”_ She said.

“Shut up…” Aika said in a whisper.

**~~*****~~ **

A few hours later, Aika gets herself ready for another day at U.A. High School. After a breakfast of cereal and orange juice, she left the Kobayashi Estate but before could do so, her mother stop her by placing her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. Aika looked at her mother with calmness in her eyes. Her mother give her daughter a dark and intimidating glare but Aika show no fear.

“Get out there and show them that the _Kage no Shi_ will return.” She said.

Aika scoffed at her mother.

“Like I will.” She said. “Can’t our organization ever change?”

Her mother is silent from her daughter’s word.

“When your gonna take over group then I’ll allow you change our ways but since your still too young, you do things our way. Understand?” 

Aika made her mother let go of her shoulder and walk towards the car in silence.

 _ **“What a rude way to greet your mother, Aika”** _Yohane said

Aika is still silent while getting into the car.

**~~*****~~ **

After a short ride from the Kobayashi Estate, Aika arrive at the train station, where she sees Rikako, standing by a pillar, looking on her phone before she looked up and saw Aika walking towards her, waving slightly at her.

“Good morning Aika.” Rikako said with a smile

“Morning.” Aika said.

 _ **“Ahem”** _Yohane said as she appear on Aika’s right side

“You too, Yohane.” Rikkao said as give Yohane a slight rub under her chin.

**_“Feels good~”_ **

“She’s not a dog you know.”

Rikako laugh. 

“I know”

The two girls walk to the trains to take a ride to school. While doing so, Aika can hear the whispers of the people surrounding them. The words sounded very similar to yesterday except it was different.

“A yakuza’s child becoming a hero? Impossible.”

“People like her should rot in prison.”

“Hell is where the Yakuza belong.”

Aika can feel her anger burning inside herself. She really wants to lash it all out towards the people who are gossiping about her. She then calm herself down when Rikako hold onto her hand.

“Please don’t.” She said.

Aika sigh.

“Alright.” She said.

 _“Save your anger for that girl”_ Yohane said.

Aika continue to remain quiet but she can still feel the burning anger inside of her.

**~~*****~~ **

After a short train ride, Rikako and Aika arrive at the U.A. school grounds though it is still a long walk to get there. They still have enough time before the school bell would ring.

“Say…um…you walk with Saitou and Inami, yesterday.” Aika said. “How are they?”

“Inami-san and Saitou-san? They are actually very nice girls.” Rikako said. “Saitou-san is the younger sister of Saitou Sakaye, also known as the Rapid Thunder Hero: Rapidas.”

“She sounds interesting. What of Inami?”

Rikako is silent for a while. Aika wonder what made her go like that, especially when she notice her cheeks flustering

“Inami-san…well she-” She began but she is soon interrupted by the shouts of Anju and Shuka.

“Stop using your quirk and let me win for once!” Anju yell.

“No way! You had a head start so you left me no choice!” Shuka yell back and then look to Rikako and Aika. “Oh, good morning Aida-chan and Kobayashi-chan-”

Shuka run past Rikako and Aika. All of a sudden, her blue lightning suddenly electrocutes the three of them until Anju join them when she tried to stop. All four girls scream in pain until the final spark of lightning create an explosion. All four girls are on the ground, cover in ash while smoke arise from them.

“What…was…that..?” Rikako ask.

“I’m sorry…” Shuka said. “I still am trying to control the lightning of my quirk.”

 _“Shocking huh?”_ Yohane said.

“Shush.” Aika scolded her.

“Who won the race though?” Anju ask.

After the four girls got themselves clean up, they all walk together to head to U.A.

“Really? That’s one of your basic traditions of going to school?” Rikako ask.

“Come on! Anju-chan cheated cause she had a head start!” Shuka said.

“You started to cheat as well when you used your quirk!” Anju said. “Besides, what if you accidentally electrocute someone like what happened a while ago.”

Rikako then suddenly hit both two girls on the heads.

“Owww….” Anju and Shuka said together.

“Don’t be complete idiots.” Rikako scolded them both. “What if you two could get hurt or hurt someone else.”

Aika just watch her friend scolding their new classmates. Her main focus is on Anju, looking at her with her dull grey eyes. She wonder why Anju did not mention using her quirk to race against Shuka.

 _ **“Inami is an odd girl”** _ Yohane said **_“Very odd indeed”_**

“Yeah.” Aika quietly said. “Better keep an eye on her.”

“Did you say something, Aika?” Rikako ask.

“Nothing.” Aika reply.

**~~*****~~ **

1st period of classes for Class 1-A is the same as yesterday where its students change into their P.E. Uniforms once again. They meet Suzuko at a small part of the training fields where stand before a while line circle.

“Today’s lesson will be a small spar.” Suzuko said. “All of you will go against each other. You can use your quirks but not too much.”

“Alright! Can I go first, Mimori-sensei?!” Akira ask.

“No” Suzuko give her student a cold response. 

“But-”

Suzuko give her student a cold glare, causing Akira to go silent in fear.

“First to spar is Komiya Arisa and Suwa Nanaka.” Suzuko said.

Arisa and Nanaka come out of their class groups and enter the small circle. They both look at each other, with Nanaka giving Arisa an angry glare but the latter remain calm and collected as she always has been.

“Your going down, Komiya-hetero.” Nanaka said.

Arisa is silent but she can hear her male classmates cheering for her but she completely ignored them.

“Komiya-san, you can do it!” Akira cheer on her.

“One minute you were scared of Mimori-sensei and now your cheering on Komiya-san?” Tenji said. “But to be honest, I cannot help but cheer for her.”

“Ari-chan!, go for it!” Eiji Katayama said

Suzuko then blow the whistle to start the spar. Nanaka’s fangs largen a bit it and run on fours towards Arisa.

“Witness the deadly pain of my otter fangs!” Nanaka yell.

However, she soon realize that cannot seem to move. She look down towards herself. Both her feet and left hand are frozen by an icy floor that Arisa made the moment their teacher blew the whistle.

“What the? When did she-” Nanaka said.

Before she could ask any further, Arisa come to her from behind and suddenly pin her to the icy ground. Nanaka can feel the cold coming to her face afterwards and now her right hand is trap frozen in ice, so she can have no chance of escaping.

“The winner of this spar is Komiya Arisa by…10 seconds.” Suzuko said.

Her classmates are in awe.

“Komiya-san is amazing.” Ai said.

“In just seconds, she can defeat an opponent,” Haruki Enomoto said.

“Damn you hetero.” Nanaka said.

Arisa did not say a word. She reverted the ice back to her, freeing Nanaka from the icy grip and walk away from her.

“That’s amazing.” Anju said. “Komiya-chan’s ice may trap the victim very easily. Trying to get out of it will be very hard because your skin will get rip off your skin cause it somehow resembles frost. Gotta be careful when fighting her, she’s the top student and came first in the recommendation exams…”

She has no idea that her classmates and teacher are staring at her, muttering to herself once more.

“Is this normal?” Rikako ask.

“Yeah but that’s Anju-chan for you.” Shuka said. “When she sees something interesting, she’ll mutter to herself.”

“Inami-san!” Suzuko said as she use her water tentacle to slap Anju across the head. “Are you listening?”

Anju finally snap out of her thoughts and look at her teacher in embarrassment.

“S-Sorry…” She said.

“Your up against Kobayashi-san.” Suzuko said. “Don’t waste any time.”

Anju nod her at her teacher’s cold words. She walk towards the small ring with Aika already in. Her dark and cold grey eyes send shivers down Anju’s spine but she notice something dark tragic behind her classmate’s eye. Fear struck down her the moment Suzuko blow the whistle.

“Yohane!” Aika said.

Yohane charge herself towards Anju, who made an x with her arms to block the incoming attack but once Yohane hit against her, the strong force cause Anju to fall to the ground, almost getting out of the circle.

“Use your damn quirk, Inami!” Aika yell at her.

Anju quickly got up. Rather then using her quirk, Anju run towards her while readying her fist. She attempt to punch Aika but the latter quickly dodged it. Yohane once more charge at her, hitting Anju on the back. Anju can feel the sting of pain when it happened. She fall the ground but got up, completely ignoring the pain.

“Still won’t use your quirk huh?” Aika said. “Very well…die!”

Yohane suddenly fuse herself with Aika, causing the right side of Aika to be covered in Yohane Shadow. The young girl give her opponent a menacing smirk

“Wait a minute…” Rikako said upon seeing Aika’s new form. “I never seen her do that.”

Anju’s eyes wide in fear upon seeing it. The expression shown on Aika’s face is full of pure evil, especially with that grin on her face. Aika then use her right hand to form a dark-purple shadow ball.

“Heroes like you with pathetic quirks should be consumed in darkness.” Aika and Yohane said together in unison.

Upon seeing her student about kill Anju, Suzuko’s arms transform into water tentacles and then use both to retrain Aika. Aika tried to break free but the grip is too strong of her.

“That’s enough Kobayashi-san.” Suzuko said. “You won this spar but I will not allow you to murder your classmate.”

“Let me kill her! Let me kill her!” Aika and Yohane yell together in unison.

Suzuko sigh 

_So the rumors are true_ , She thought. _There is some sort of drug in her._

Anju watch in horror as her classmate struggle from her teacher’s water tentacles grip. She then notice something off about Aika, she is normally calm and sometimes arrogant but seeing her becoming violent, she soon realize that something have have inserted into Aika’s body that may have caused her to have a killing on her.

**~~*****~~ **

After some periods of classes, lunchtime come, Anju and Shuka sat by their desks, eating their lunch. The two girls are then join by Rikako, carrying her light pink lunchbox.

“Mind if I join you two?” Rikako said.

“Why not, Aida-chan.” Anju said with a smile.

Rikako smile at her two new friends and she sat down with them.

“By the way, sorry for hitting you both on the heads earlier.” She said.

“It’s okay.” Shuka said. “You were only scolding us.”

Rikako smile even. As the three girls eat their lunch in silence, Anju suddenly broke the moment after she a piece of Tempura Shrimp.

“Kobayashi-chan…she really wants to kill me.” She said. “You girls notice that right?”

“Yeah.” Shuka said. “Good thing Mimori-sensei stop her. Its amazing how she can fuse herself with that Yohane shadow friend of hers. Only intensive training here in U.A. can make it happen.”

Rikako is silent for a while as she listen to her new friends talking about Aika.

“You know when I look at Aika in the eyes, I notice something dark in them, it was dark and tragic. I wonder if its something that made Kobayashi-chan the way she is.” Anju continued. “Ne, Riko-chan.”

Rikako snap out of her thoughts right away hoping her new friends won’t notice her spacing out.

“Hm? I think so I guess….” She said.

“Oi, Rikako…”

Rikako then turn around and saw Aika standing by the door with her hands in the pockets of her blazer. She swift her head a bit, urging Rikako to come and talk to her. Rikako then stand up from her seat.

“Excuse me.” She said and she walk away to meet Aika.

Both Anju and Shuka look at their new friend curiously. Rikako then meet Aika outside of their classroom.

“Something wrong?” She ask.

“That Inami…” Aika said. 

“What about Inami-san?” 

“She’s different. I swear.”

“That’s not a good reason why you almost killed Inami-san earlier.”

Aika just growl at her and walk away.

“Aika…Aika!” Rikako said.

She ignore her friend’s voice calling for her, walking away in anger.

 ** _“That’s right Aika”_** Yohane said. ** _“Walk the path of darkness. Fulfill the fate your family has set upon you.”_**

Aika continue to walk in silence in anger while leaving behind a concerned Rikako.

“Aika…” She said.

**~~*****~~ **

After lunch, the students return to their classrooms to begin the last lesson of the day. Class 1-A is the only classroom that doesn’t have a teacher. They wonder where Suzuko said.

“Is Mimori-sensei late?” Haruki ask

“Who knows.” Nanaka said. “Would rather have the whole day without her around.”

“Now that’s just mean Nanaka-chan.” Aina said.

“You know I heard a room a rumor from the seniors that Mimori-sensei is making out with-” Kanako said.

“You don’t need to say that Kanako.” Ai said.

After a few minutes of Class 1-A students chattering amongst themselves until they fell silent when a familiar voice is heard from the classroom.

“I AM…” Emitsun said as she open the classroom door, revealing herself to the Class 1-A students. “HERE!”

Her presence gave most of the students of Class 1-A a lot of excitement.

“It’s Emitsun!” Tenji said.

“Awesome! Best way to end the day with a lesson from the No.1 Hero.” Akira said.

“That’s right.” Emitsun said. “I really want to end your school day with an awesome lesson.”

Anju is the Class 1-A student who cannot keep in her excitement. Emitsun is her teacher alongside her classmates. She giddying up and down in her desk, shaking lots and smiling lots. Shuka cannot help andsee her best friend unable to contain her excitement and smile at her.

“Someone’s excited.” She said.

“Before I could tell you what will we do today.” Emitsun said. “Let us get into your hero costumes because we will head to the same place where you first had your entrance exams: Ground Beta.”

Emitsun then press a button that cause the wall on the left to move back and then reveal to the students a shelf that is occupied by cases that contains Class 1-A’s numbers.

Most of the students of Class 1-A cheer in excitement

“This is awesome!” Akira said. “I can’t wait to put on my hero outfit. I worked so hard on making it.”

As the students walk to the shelf to get their outfits. Anju remembers the day she struggle to think of her hero outfit until with the help of her father.

**~~******~~ **

**_2 weeks ago…_ **

Anju sat on the couch in her living room. The coffee table is filled with some pencils, erasures, papers and other art stuff. She tap the pencil her head, while letting out groans. She was thinking very hard about her outfit and what would it look like. Having given up on thinking, she took out her phone and dial Emitsun number.

“Outfit ideas?” Emitsun asked after she answered her phone.

“Yeah.” Anju reply. “I was wondering, how did you get inspiration for your outfit.”

Emitsun is silent for a while.

“Hmmm…” She said. “I don’t know but when I first tried to think of my outfit, I usually base it off what I find is interesting. Sorry, I’m not much of help but I’m sure you can find a way.”

Anju sigh.

“Alright. Thanks for the help.” She said.

“I’ll see you in two weeks, Young Inami.”

As soon as Anju ended the call, she heard the door open. She soon realizes it was her dad. She quickly walk to the front door to greet him.

“Welcome home,otouchan.” She said and then she notice the amount of shopping bags. “Busy with shopping?”

“Yeah.” Ryuga Inami said. “It’s payday today so spend most of the money on our daily needs.”

“I see.”

“By the way, I should have bought this when I learned you got accepted into UA…”

Anju look at her dad as he put down the shopping bags on the ground and search through one of them until he took out a short-sleeved orange hoodie, orange track shorts and a short fitness tight that is black with orange lines.

“Otouchan…” She said.

“Yeah, I know its a bit late but,,,congrats on entering U.A. High School.” Her father said with a smile as he gave his daughter her new clothing.

As soon as she received her new clothing from her father, Anju shake a bit. She is amaze that her father bought her these as a graduation present. Just looking at them gave Anju an idea for her Hero Outfit.

“Ne, Otouchan.” She said.

“Hm?” Her father ask.

“How much money do you have left?”

Her father look at her in an astonishment

“Huh?”

**~~******~~ **

**_Present day_ **

After the students of Class 1-A change into their hero outfits, all of them got on a bus that will take them to Ground Beta. Once they arrive there, nostalgia hit them as it has been two months since the U.A. Entrance Exam and arriving at the same place where it took place made them quite emotional a bit. They soon meet Emitsun the moment they enter Ground Beta.

“Welcome to Ground Beta, fellow students.” Emitsun said. “As you may have notice, it is the very same place you had your entrance exams 2 months ago. Many buildings have been rebuild for your studies and to prevent anyone from getting hurt.”

She cannot help but notice the Class 1-A students in their hero outfits and smile at them.

“You have done very well to make your hero outfits. Suits well with your quirks and makes you unique from each other.” She said.

Some of the boys and Aina cannot help but admire Arisa’s outfit which consists of a bra-like red shirt, red belt, black shorts and red boots, the left side of her body is covered with ice with a beaming red eye

“Why is her outfit sexy compare to ours?” Nanaka ask. She wore a sailor uniform with a variety of colours of green, green gloves, green eye goggles, white sailor hat and green boots with long high-length socks.

“Because the author of this story is bias towards her.” Kanako said. She wore a yellow long-sleeved sort of swimsuit with a white belt that holds metalic cans of rootbeer, with white gloves and white boots with a white eye mask.

Nanaka and the rest of her classmates look at her as if she’s crazy or something.

“You look good in your hero outfit, Saitou-san.” Rikako said as she wore a pink coronet on her head with a sakura flower on the middle, a pink and white short dress with a diamond revealing her belly button, white leggings, pinks boots and long-sleeved pink gloves.

“Thanks. Yours too.” Shuka said. She wore a blue and white short-sleeved hoodie with light-dark long sleeve shirt underneath, blue denim shorts with thermal blue pants underneath, blue shoes with small wings on them and a blue cap. “Where the heck is Anju-chan? I do hope she didn’t got left behind or something.”

She isn’t.

In fact, the two girls can hear someone running towards them. It’s Anju, who wear the costume she made 2 weeks back with a few new additions to it while the short white gloves, with black arm and knee caps, dark orange shirt underneath, orange goggles wearing over her eyes and orange shoes.

“Sorry I’m late.” She said. “These goggles of mine were hard to put on cause they were too tight.”

Rikako took a little closer on her classmate, looking at her outfit. Her being close cause Anju to blush.

 _She’s so close!_ She thought. _What should I do?_

“You look good in your hero outfit, Inami-san.” Rikako said.

Anju’s face turn bright red.

“Th…Thanks Riko-chan…” She said

Emitsun cannot help but notice the similarities between her own outfit and Anju’s outfit: Both are color orange, both have some black details to it and that Anju almost made herself look like her. The No.1 Hero cover her mouth to hold in her laughter.

“That outfit…” She said. “It’s pretty obvious…”

Emitsun took a while to recompose herself.

“We are here today because we will do a hero-villain simulation.” She said. “It’s called….BATTLE TRIAL! How this simulation works is that I will pair up you with your classmates and I will decide who is going to be the hero and villain team. The heroes task is to find a bomb, capture the villains and secure the bomb, meaning the heroes win but if the villains capture the heroes and time runs out, the villains will win.”

Emitsun then sort the students of Class 1-A into pairs, Anju is team up with Rikako, causing her to go red, Shuka with Aika, who wore a dark grey cloak and a feather on the top of her bun, Arisa partner with Haruki Enomoto, Ai is partner with Takeshi Goya, Aina is partnered with Kanako, Tenji is partnered with Akira, Nanaka is partnered with Akinira Jirou and the rest says as it goes.

“The two teams that will go first and against each other is Team A (Anju and Rikako) and Team B (Shuka and Aika).” Emitsun said as she point at the four girls. “The rest of us will be watching them do the simulation from an intercom.”

Emitsun and the rest of the students head to the intercom room to watch the simulation happen, leaving behind Anju, Rikako, Shuka and Aika behind. There is an awkward silence for a while until Shuka break it.

“Well looks like we better head in the building,” Shuka said to Aika before turning to Anju and Rikako. “Good luck.”

As soon as both girls walk away, Aika give Anju a death glare, sending the latter shivers down her spine. Rikako somehow notice it too.

“We should probably think of strategy to beat them.” Rikako said, trying to ease the tension. 

Anju look at her with her face still blushing red.

“Y-Yeah sure…” She said.

 _That Aika really scared me good_ , she thought. _What does she have against me?_

**~~*****~~ **

Emitsun and the rest of the students of Class 1-A are in the intercom room to witness in the simulation of Team A and Team B. She pick up the mic from the panels and speak through it.

“Team A You only have 30 minutes to complete this task.” She said. “If you are unable to find it when the time is up, then Team B wins. Just like at the Entrance Exams, I will not start the time cause heroes get in the situation fast.”

Meanwhile, upon hearing Emitsun, Shuka look at Aika who did not look at her back.

“Looks like we better be on our guard.” Shuka said. “Ne, Aika-chan?”

Aika growl at her but Shuka show no fear.

“Cute~” Shuka said.

 ** _“She’s here”_** Yohane said **_“I can feel her shadow coming towards us”_**

“Is that your shadow friend? She looks cute.” Shuka said.

**_“I am not cute!”_ **

Aika begin to walk away in silence, snarling a bit, leaving Shuka behind.

“Where are you going?” Shuka ask.

Aika did not reply. She continue to walk away.

“Oh I see, trying to stall the enemy. Good luck!” 

Aika disappear.

“Wait…” Shuka said to herself. “What does stalling the enemy mean anyway?”

“Saitou-san is the younger sister of the Rapid Thunder Hero: Rapidas and she’s…how do I say it without being mean.” Ai said. “Dim-witted.”

“She is.” Kotaro Moriko said.

Meanwhile, Anju and Rikako wander around the building for a few minutes while trying to hide in cause either Aika or Shuka will attack them by surprise. Anju is already feeling impatient, having to wait and sneak around and such.

“This is so boring!” Anju yell. “Do we really have to do this?”

“Yes I mean if we just do it at an instant the villains will surely capture us.” Rikako said.

Emistun cannot help but notice her successor being impatient and such yet she smile.

 _Reminds me of myself when I was young_ , she thought.

After a while, Anju manage to calm herself down and let out a hard sigh.

“Ne, Riko-chan.” She said.

“Hm?” Rikako ask while trying to see if anyone has seen them by hiding behind a wall.

“About Aika.” Anju continue on. “Why is she like that? She doesn’t seem suitable to become a hero because of her attitude. And that Yohane, damn she scares me. You’ve known her since middle school. Anything you can tell me about her? It’s okay if you can’t.”

Rikako look at her for a while and then she sigh.

“Well…” She begin. “10 years ago, Aika had her right eye drugged because of her dream of wanting to change the Yakuza because of her dream of becoming a hero. She told that her right eye is the cause of her pain.”

Hearing Aika’s story from Rikako shock Anju to the core.

“Why didn’t you try and help her?” Anju ask. “Your her friend.”

Rikako sigh, a sign of worries is seen in her eyes.

“Because-”

“INAMI! WHERE ARE YOU?! COME OUT SO I CAN KILL YOU!” Aika’s voice echo through the hallways.

Anju and Rikako quickly hide behind the wall. Anju look a bit and can see Aika and Yohane walking in the halls, searching around.

“I do hope she’ll walk past by us.” Anju whisper.

“No chance.” Rikako said.

Anju look at her surprised.

“What do you mean?” She ask

“Yohane maybe used for attacks but can sense people’s shadows if near or rarely when far.” Rikako said. “There’s no way-”

“I FOUND YOU, INAMI!” Aika said the moment she felt Anju’s presence. “GO, YOHANE!”

Yohane quickly launch herself forward to the wall where Anju and Rikako have been hiding. Anju suddenly try to run for it but Yohane change her direction and send a hard tackle at her. Anju felt a large sting of pain the moment it happen. She suddenly roll backwards, shattering the lenses of her goggles. Rikako quickly rush to her aid while using her quirk to restrain Aika and Yohane.

“You okay, Inami-san?” Rikako ask, trying to help her friend get up.

“I-I’m fine.” Anju said and she spit out blood. “You head to the bomb, I’ll take care of her.”

“But-”

“Go! I’ll be fine.”

Without saying a word, Rikako nod and made a run for it. Yohane manage to break free from the branchy grip and is about to chase Rikako but Aika stop her.

“No Yohane.” She said. “Focus on that Inami. I want her dead.”

“But…ugh…fine!” Yohane said.

Witnessing the violent attack of Aika and Yohane on Anju, Emitsun and the rest of the students of Class 1-A watch in horror.

 _This can’t be good_ , Emitsun thought. _That drug that was inserted into Young Kobayashi will take over if she gets too carried away._

“Young Kobayashi!” Emitsun yell over the microphone. “Stop this at once!”

But Aika ignore the No.1 Hero’s warning. She glare at Anju, who is panting very heavily and blood dripping from her mouth. Suddenly Yohane form herself around Aika’s right arm after letting it out from her cloak. Anju’s eyes wide in horror when Yohane form a dark glowing ball in her mouth.

“Wait Kobayashi-chan, stop-” Anju said.

“Enough words, Inami.” Aika said. “DIE!!!”

Yohane launch a large ray of shadow beam towards Anju. Anju cross her arms over her face to block it but when the beam hit her, it burn her arms and it sent her flying away towards the end of the hallway.

“MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Aika and Yohane laugh maliciously together.

_To be continued…_


	8. Kobayashi Aika-Origins (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My battle against Aika was tough. She was strong. True because of her yakuza background and her being rank no. 3 in her class
> 
> Or is it the drug that infected her since she was very young?
> 
> I don’t know but I will find out eventually.

**Flashback-10 years ago**

_THUD!_

_A young Aika suddenly fell to the ground after her instructor hit her hard on the back with his kendo sword._

_“Kobayashi-sama.” He said. “Don’t back down now. Your mother wouldn’t like that.”  
_

_Aika started to vomit out some food waste because of the wooden sword that had hit her stomach. The pain stung her good,_

_“I think she had enough.” The maid said. “Its best to call it a day.”  
_

_Aika look at her mentor with tear eyes, begging him to show mercy._

_“Very well.” he said “But it will be the same thing tomorrow.”  
_

_As the instructor left, the maid carried Aika in her arms while the rest of the maids clean up Aika’s vomit. Young Aika held tightly on her maid’s outfit, while crying very quietly._

_“Something wrong?” She ask.  
_

_“I-I can’t take it anymore…” Aika cried. “The training…its too much…I don’t want to become a villain like mom…I want to become a hero.  
_

_The maid smile and calm Aika down by stroking her fingers through her hair._

_“I know you will become a hero.” She said. “You don’t have to become like your mother or anyone of the Kage No Shi. Say, how about I buy you an Emitsun figurine to make you feel better.”  
_

_Aika look at her maid with a smile._

_“You will? Thank you!” She said. “Please buy the golden age one”.  
_

_Don’t worry, I will~”_

**~~******~~ **

**Present Day**

After being blasted away from the shadow beam, Anju struggle to stand but the pain from the bast prevented her from doing so she quickly crawls towards a wall to hide but quickly realize that Yohane can sense her shadow so its not an option. She finally stand up but cling onto the pain of her shoulder as blood slowly start to pour down her arm.

“Look at you, Inami. Your bleeding lots. This is perfect, you will die soon.” Aika said.

“Kobayashi-chan…s…st-stop this…” Anju said in pain. “Wh-what have I-I…d..done against you?”

Aika smirk at her with Yohane still on her arm.

“What do you think? She ask. “You better get that damn brain of yours to work because if not, I’ll squash it to bits.”

Despite the pain, Anju run to her, reading her right first to hit Aika. As soon as she reach her, she is about to punch her straight towards the face but Aika quickly vanishes before she could do so. The grey-eyed girl quickly appear behind here and aim her Yohane arm at her her, starting to form a shadow beam in her mouth.

“DIE!!” Aika said and blast the shadow beam behind Anju.

Anju let out a scream of pain. The blast burn her back, bringing in a sting of pain. She tumbles forward when it happens, landing face plant to the ground.

“Why aren’t you using your quirk Inami?” Aika ask. “Oh right your quirkless. DIE!!!” 

Aika continue to blast shadow beams at Anju with her right Yohane arm. Anju quickly crawl away, avoiding the attack.

 _Riko-chan I hope you’ve reached the place where the bomb is at_ , Anju thought.

Meanwhile, Rikako is already at the top of the building, where the bomb is located. She hid behind the square pillars when she saw Shuka alone, standing next to the bomb. She look at her while peaking from the pillar, Rikako notice her opponent thinking very hard.

 _Saitou-san looked so serious there_ , Rikako thought. _I wonder if she trying to figure out of strategy to beat us_

Shuka grunted while thinking very hard, unaware that Rikako is already on the same area as her.

“Let’s see…” She said to herself. “Villains tend to pull out scary faces and let out evil laughs. I better not do this too much because I do not want to dishonor my family if I do that. I better improvise.”

She cough a bit and then suddenly show a menacing face and letting out an evil cackle. Her action made Rikako laugh, as she cover her mouth, holding in her laughter. Meanwhile back at the intercom, Emitsun and the other Class 1-A students seem scare when Shuka made that face.

“That’s just scary.” Nanaka said.

Shuka suddenly saw Rikako, who quickly hid behind the square pillar but it’s too late. Shuka then run towards at full speed and destroy the pillar were Rikako is with a lightning-enhance kick

“Found you, Aida-chan!” She said.

Rikako quickly back away and use her branch quirk to restrain her but Shuka is too fast.

“You better find a way to beat me!

They then turn their focus on Anju and Aika. The looks of concern and worry are shown on Emitsun and the rest of Class 1-A students, seeing Aika going on a full rampage, attacking Anju with her many shadow beams through her Yohane arm

“Oi Emitsun.” Tenji said. “Aren’t you gonna stop her.”

Emitsun want to but she could not. Seeing her student trying to get way may be a cowardly thing to do but she knows that Anju will stand up to her so there’s no way for her to stand up to her.

“Its best not to.” She said.

The students of Class 1-A are in shock to hear what the No.1 Hero has said

“But Emitsun…” Ai said. “If Kobayashi keeps on attacking Inami-san, then she will-”

“Don’t worry. I know Young Inami will go through. You just have to wait and see.”

Back at the area, Aika continue to attack Anju with blasts of shadow beams while Anju crawl away, suffering even more damage from the attack.

“What’s wrong Anju? Scared that you’ll die?” Aika said. “Doesn’t matter, I will kill you cause your quirkless!”

Anju crawl as fast as she can, crying because of the pain from Aika’s attacks and also that she is panicking.

“You are weak.” Aika said.

Anju crawl away while ignoring Aika

“Pathetic.”

Her words echo through Anju’s ears. She tried to ignore them but it seems she cannot to do so because of the situation she is currently in.

“And a good-for-nothing.”

Anju suddenly stop crawling when she hear that last word. She suddenly got slowly, ignoring the painful burns on her and glare at Aika.

“What’s this? Already starting to stand up?” Aika ask. “Are you gonna run like a coward?”

“I am not a good-for-nothing!” Anju yell at her the moment she turn to her. “I maybe born quirkless but that doesn’t mean you can call me that! I am Inami Anju and I will become a hero no matter what background I have!”

Anju run towards Aika with her right fist ready. Aika form another shadow ball in Yohane’s mouth.

“That should apply the same to you too, Kobayashi-chan!” She yell at her once more. “Don’t let the past define who you are!”

“DIIIIEEE!!!!” Aika yell aiming the shadow beam at her.

The last thing Anju can only see is darkness.

**~~******~~ **

**Flashback-10 years ago (October 23)**

_Aika woke up in the middle of the night after she can feel her liquid wanting to come out at any moment. She then nudge her maid to wake her up._

_“I need to pee.” She said. “Can you please come with me to the bathroom?”  
_

_Her maid groan in her sleep,_

_“Can’t you go there by yourself?” She ask  
_

_“B-But its dark..s…scary…”Aika continue on, shaking in fear. “P-Please?”  
_

_Her maid sigh. She got up and pick up a flashlight from the side and turn it on._

_“Alright.” She said._

_Aika and her maid left the bedroom together. She held onto her hand, scared of the dark. The only light she can see is the flashlight her maid held on. Her maid felt her master shaking with fear. She smile at her, crouch down and pet her head._

_“There there.” She said. “There’s nothing to fear the dark. Let the darkness fear you.”  
_

_Aika look at her maid with teary eyes. She did not say a word but nodded at her maid’s words._

_They finally reach the bathroom where Aika entered the room to pee while the maid waited outside. While in there, Aika walk up the mini stairs to reach the sink to wash her. When she look up in the mirror, she let out a soft scream cause she saw a shadowy figure with crimson red eyes behind her. She turn around to see if its there. It wasn’t there. She look back at the mirror and scream very loud when the shadow figure appeared._

_Her maid suddenly come into the room. She quickly use the flashlight to shine the shadow away but to no avail._

_“Keep it away from me!” Aika cried.  
_

_“I can’t!” The maid said. “Not even my flashlight  
_

_The shadow doesn’t seem to mind the chaos happening._

_“Use your quirk to go away!” Aika said.  
_

_The maid is silent then she spoke._

_“I can’t.” She said.  
_

_“What do you mean you can’t?” Aika ask._

_“Because…I’m quirkless”  
_

**~~******~~ **

**Present Day**

The moment when the remnants of shadow beam clear, Aika thought she finish Anju for good.

She was wrong. 

She can feel a sting of pain on the left side of her cheek. She realize that Anju punch her as her fist has not left her cheek. There’s not much burns on her from the shadow beam. She must have dodge it.

 ** _“Aika!”_** Yohane exclaim.

“H-How did you even…” Aika begin. “Its nearly impossible to dodge my shadow beams.”

Anju let out a small cackle.

“I told you…I will become a hero no matter what background I have.” She said.

There was a moment of a brief freeze moment until the punch send Aika to topple backwards. She spit out a bit of blood afterwards and wipe off some of it from her mouth.

“That damn bitch…” Aika said.

“Is swearing even allowed in this fanfic?” Kanako ask, causing the rest of her classmates to look at her weirdly.

Meanwhile, at the top of the building, Rikako struggle to restrain Shuka with her quirk but the latter is too fast because of her lightning speed quirk. The rest of the students of Class 1-A watch the intense battle between their two classmates.

“Aida-san is the daughter of Hero #6 The Earth Hero: Senju Woods while Saitou-san is the younger sister of Hero #7 The Rapid Thunder Hero: Rapidas.” Tenji said. “Them being related to pro heroes will be a serious battle.”

Arisa just let out a slight cough.

 _She’s too fast_ , Rikako thought. _I’ll be over my limit soon. I need to stall her at some point._

Shuka can feel her legs about to tire out due to her going at full speed.

 _If I slow down, Aida-chan will catch me for sure_ , She thought. _I need to push myself even more, even if I am going over the limit._

Back at Anju and Aika, both girls look at each other with intense stares. They know that can’t do this for a long time as time is going to run out soon. Suddenly, Aika can feel a sting of pain in her right eye. She then held onto it just to ease the pain.

Yohane let out a slight cackle.

 ** _“Your over the limit now, Aika”_** She said ** _“Keep on using me with all your might. No hesitation.”_**

Aika did not reply but did what Yohane said. Without a word, she point at Anju, causing Yohane to launch herself forward. Anju cross both of her arms to block the attack but Yohane’s strength push Anju backwards. A sting of pain struck her arms but she ignore it. She then send several swift punches to fight back, hitting and sometimes missing Yohane. Every time she punches Yohane, she disperses and the reforms again.

 _“Keep on using me, Aika! No hesitation!”_ Yohane yelled.

All Aika did is groan, clutching her right eye as the pain grow worse.

**~~******~~ **

**Flashback-10 Years Ago**

_Aika’s mother could not believe it. Her daughter had discovered her quirk. she was told after the incident a few hours ago. She and Aika’s maid watch their daughter somehow feeling scared of her new shadow friend._

_“Amazing isn’t it?” The maid said. “Coincidentally today is her 6th birthday. A great present right?”  
_

_The mother was silent for a while, watching her daughter trying to get away from her shadow friend and then she smile and walk away._

_“Kobayashi-sama…is something wrong?” The maid ask  
_

_The mother stop when she reached the door._

_“Tell her mentor to give her a ten-hour training period.” She said._

_The maid’s eyes were filled with shock and horror._

_“But ma’am, she’s only six. There’s no way she can-” She replied.  
_

_“So what? With her new quirk we can use it to redeem the Yakuza. Do as I say or your whole life is at an end.”  
_

_Those cold words from her master sent shivers down the maid’s spine. She knew that taking her job is a matter of life or death so she had to do everything her master tells her._

_“Y-Yes ma’am.” She said.  
_

_As Aika’s mother left the room, the maid look back Aika who is still trying to get her shadow friend away from her. She wanted to smile but instead she frowned. Seeing a young innocent girl’s life turn into a life of hell as Aika will a more painful training of the Kami No Shi._

**~~******~~ **

Yohane and Anju continue to attack each other while Aika is in pain, clutching her right eye. Anju soon notice her opponent in pain, giving Yohane an opening, giving Anju a swift attack to the face, sending her to crash against the wall. 

_“Yes, Aika! The time has come for me to take over you!”_ Yohane exclaim.

As blood pour down the left side of her face. Anju watch in horror as Aika scream in pain because of her right eye. As she slowly got up and clutch her right arm, Aika look at her with a deadly smirk.

“Kobayashi-chan.” Anju begin. “What’s happening to you? Why are you suddenly in pain?”

Aika let out a slight cackle. She suddenly got up, push aside her long right fringe, revealing to Anju her swollen eye, red veins surround the grey iris. with no pupil in it.

Anju is shock and disgust upon seeing it. She want to throw up but for some reason she could not.

“This eye…” Aika said “This eye is the cause of my pain, the pain you won’t understand!”

Yohane then smirk. She then suddenly fuse herself into Aika’s ride side, turning it completely shadowy and black, covering it fully except for Aika’s mouth.

“I will end my pain by killing you, Inami!” Aika yell. “Thus, you will be consumed by darkness!”

A shadow ball slowly form in her and Yohane’s right hand. Once it is form, Aika and Yohane run towards Anju and push her hand forward. Anju, on the other hand, cross her arms once more to block it.

“DIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!” Aika and Yohane yell at the same time.

Anju close her eyes and hope for the best.

_To be continued…_


	9. Kobayashi Aika-Origins (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say the past defines who you are. I never believed that saying because I overcome it thanks to Emitsun’s help.
> 
> Now I am going to talk some sense into Kobayashi-chan in our first ever battle.
> 
> Whether it is a matter of life or death

**Flashback-10 Years Ago (A month after Aika discovered her quirk)**

_Aika struggled with her new training schedule now that she has discovered her quirk. It was more brutal than ever, she vomited every time it hits her stomach hard. She kept on falling and hitting her head on the ground, often leaving behind some blood behind. Meanwhile, her Shadow being did not mind the pain Aika is going through in her training but is somehow getting tired of being dragged along._

_Meanwhile, Aika’s maid watch in horror as her master is getting beaten up like crazy. As soon as she noticed Aika had enough, she stood in front of her before the instructor could do so._

_“Out of the way!” The instructor said.  
_

_“Aika-sama has enough!” The maid said. “She’ll die if you continue to beat her up.”  
_

_“But Kobayashi-sama’s orders-”  
_

_“I don’t care! You don’t want Kobayashi-sama to be angry at you for killing her daughter?”  
_

_There was silence for a while. Then the instructor sighed._

_“Very well but your taking the blame if she finds out.” He said.  
_

_The maid did not say a word but nodded._

_After a while, the maid took a medical kit and treated Aika’s injuries. Aika cried a bit when the ointment is applied. The maid finished tending her injuries by wrapping a bandage around her head._

_“There.” She said. “That will stop the bleeding.”_

_As soon as the maid put away the equipment in the kit, a sound of sobs was heard from the little Aika. The maid quickly turn around and see Aika crying, her shadow friend had no idea how to react. She place her arm on her._

_“There there.” She said.  
_

_“Why would Okaasan do this?” Aika ask, still sobbing with tears. “She used to be so nice and such until papa’s…arrest. Why?”  
_

_The maid was in full concern but hesitant as well. She wanted to tell Aika the truth but it given how young she was, she knew her master won’t understand._

_“Your mother…” She began. “She’s just going through a lot. You have to understand that she has to handle the yakuza by herself while balancing it along motherhood.”  
_

_“I know that but it’s just that…that…that…”  
_

_“That what?”  
_

_“I HATE THE YAKUZA! I CAN NEVER BECOME A HERO BECAUSE OF IT!”  
_

_There was dead silence for a while except of the sounds of Aika’s sobs. The maid sighed and smiled at her._

_“You can become a hero no matter what background you have.” She said.  
_

_Aika look at maid with tears still in her eyes._

_“W-What do you mean?” She ask.  
_

_“Well, we are born either to have quirks or to be quirkless.” The maid continued. “You see Aika-sama. I was born quirkless. I listened to everyone’s opinions about what I must do in life and that is this but I realize that it was a mistake.”_

_“Don’t tell me you hate me? Aika ask as she was about to cry.  
_

_“No I don’t hate you.” The maid said. “Its just, I can be a hero even if I am in a position that I can’t.”  
_

_Aika is silent for a while._

_“How?” She ask. “But what if people will despise me becoming a hero because of my quirk. Do I just accept it and move on as a member of the Kage No Shi?”  
_

_The maid smile at Aika even more._

_“Just because your quirk is viewed as dangerous doesn’t mean you should accept what fate has set upon you.” She said. “Like I said: You can become a hero no matter what background you have.”  
_

_Aika had no idea what her maid meant but nodded. Suddenly her shadow friend began to nudge the little girl. Aika felt scared but the maid calm her down._

_“I think she wants you to talk her.” She said. “Go head.”_

_Aika was nervous, she hesitated to talk to her shadow friend due to her scary appearance but her maid urge her to do so._

_“H-Hi…” She began. “M-My name i-is Aika…w…what’s yours?”  
_

_The shadow being did not reply. Aika quickly look at her maid, who gave her a reassuring smile._

_“I guess she has no name yet.” She said. “Why don’t you give her a name?”  
_

_Aika look back at the shadow being. She thought hard for a while, thinking what name suits her. Then her eyes lit up with a name._

_“H-How about Yohane?” She asked  
_

_**“Yohane? That’s…that’s a great name!”** The shadow being said, which surprised Aika and her maid._

_“You can talk?” The maid ask._

_**“What do you think, you damn slave?”** Yohane said  
_

_“Hey that’s not nice.” Aika said  
_

_**“Shut it you damn nerd!”  
** _

_“Why don’t you?”  
_

_The maid watch Aika and Yohane argue non-stop. She cannot help but let out a small laugh_

You sure have a bright future ahead Aika-sama, _she thought_

**~~******~~ **

**Present**

The moment after Aika/Yohane clash her shadow against Anju, smoke surround the two girls and one being. Aika expect that once she use the shadow ball against her enemy, she will completely be blow away because of the impact.

But she was wrong.

As soon as the smoke clear, Anju stand before Aika and Yohane, with her arms sill crossover her face, standing still despite shaking a bit. A bright orange glow is seen on the shadowy face, glaring at Aika in anger.

“I…won’t…loose…here!” Anju said, grunting from the pain.

She suddenly grab Aika’s shadowy right arm and suddenly throw her towards the ground. Aika let out a loud gasp for air as she can feel her lungs suddenly about to explode when her back hit the floor hard.

“What the…I thought my attack would finish you for good.” Aika said.

Anju quickly let go of her arm and take a quick step back. Aika slowly gut up from the ground as she tried to ignore the pain in her back.

“Damn you, Inami…” She said

“A true hero would always find a way to ease their pain!” Anju yell at her. “And I’ll help you ease your pain.”

Aika snarl at her, With Yohane, she form a shadow ball on her right hand and run towards. Anju did the same thing, only clenching her fist tight. Just as Aika is about launch forward the shadow ball, Anju quickly dodge it and send a hard punch towards Aika’s stomach. The moment it happened, Aika emit out some food waste out of her mouth and is sent flying towards and crash against a wall.

Meanwhile, the Class of 1-A feels disgusted when they see it.

“Good thing the author didn’t say _that_ word,” Kanako said.

Some of her classmates look at her in concern.

As for Rikako and Shuka, both girls struggle to fight against each other because of how worried they are of their limits, which they will soon reach if they use their quirks too much. 

Rikako continues to use her flower branches to restrain Shuka many times but the latter was too fast. She can feel her muscles on the verge of pain. She grunted a bit and then she place her left hand on her right arm to massage it a bit to ease the pain.

Shuka is also almost at her limit. She can feel herself slowing down a bit but is trying her best to avoid Rikako’s branches as one of them approach her but she quickly dodge with her lightning speed, causing to crash against the wall. 

_If I keep doing this my muscles will be in pain_ , Rikako thought. _I don’t think I can keep it up anymore. Inami-san, please hurry up!_

Using the last of her limit, Rikako launch a spear-like branch towards the Shuka, who dodge it as fast as she could before she reaches her limit as well. Rikako quickly hide behind the square pillar to make sure she can recover a bit. Shuka is suddenly on the floor, with both of her legs in paralyze shock.

“Looks like those two have reached their limit,” Tenji said. “They need to rest but time will run out soon.”

“How are Inami-san and Kobayashi-san?” Haruki Enomoto ask.

Back at Anju and Aika, the two girls have staredown against each other, not knowing that they only have a few minutes left. Though Aika’s threatening and intimidating grey eyes may seem to scare others, probably because Yohane is fuse on her right side, but no fear went through Anju as her orange eyes were filled with fiery anger. 

Aika close her left eye, as she remembers the tragic event that led her to become who she is while Anju prepares herself for any attack her enemy will use on her.

**~~******~~ **

**Flashback-10 years ago (One Week Later)**

_Aika head back to her room in a rush, causing Yohane to be dragged with her._

_**“Slow down you dunce!”** She yelled **“Your dragging me like a kite!”**  
_

_Aika ignored her shadow friend as she ran as fast as she can. This is because her maid has told her that she has bought her another Emitsun toy. Once she reached her bedroom, her maid wasn’t there._

_The room was dark, something she hated. Aika shook in fear and gulped._

_**“Ah…the dark.”** Yohane said. **“My favourite place”**  
_

_Aika ignored Yohane’s comment. She tried to find her maid but the only thing she could see is darkness. The only light remaining is from the door of her room which is open._

_“W-Where are you?” Aika ask, looking around. “Th-This isn’t-”  
_

_Before she could continue, a cold slam on her head knock her out. The young girl began to see even more darkness as she slowly lose consciousness._

_-_

_A few minutes later, Aika woke up. She suddenly can’t move because her arms are being restrained by something…or someone._

_“Hello Aika my dear.”  
_

_A familiar voice made Aika’s wide. It was her mother. She look up to see her . She was filled with fear the moment she mad eye contact with her deathly grey eyes. Her mother then slowly approach her, crouch down and then slap her across her the face._

_**“Oooooh…that’s gonna burn.”** Yohane said.  
_

_“M…Mommy…?” Aika said as she look at her mother with teary eyes.  
_

_“How could you Aika.” Her mother said. “I train you to one day revive the Yakuza in your father’s honour. All of a sudden you are obsessed with heroes! Why my dear child? Why must you do this to show dishonor to your family? To the Kage No Shi?”  
_

_Aika was silent, while looking at her mother’s angered face. She suddenly heard a muffled scream and loud footsteps. Aika’s eyes wide in horror as she saw the person tied up and gagged while being held by two yakuza members._

_It was her maid, hair all messy and beaten up, especially with a swollen left eye. Seeing her maid all beaten up and such, Aika wanted to puke but Yohane smiled maliciously at her_

_**“This is gonna be interesting,”** Yohane said_

_Her mother suddenly head a box of a golden edition Emitsun figurine. She then glare at her daughter who began to shed out tears in fear._

_“Mommy…please…” She said.  
_

_“This bitch…” Her mother said while looking at the Emitsun figurine. “Ruined us. We were perfect. We ruled the whole of Japan until SHE came! And you, my daughter, admire her because she led us into darkness. I…WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!”  
_

_Tears drip from Aika’s eyes as she witness her mother threw the new Emitsun figurine towards the ground and destroyed it with a sword that was given to her by her grunts before giving it back to him. Her mother then turn to her maid, who started to cry the moment her master destroyed the Emitsun figurine she destroyed. She then grab her chin and gave her a death stare, sending fear down her spine._

_“You damn bitch.” Aika’s mother said and slap her across the face and walk away. “Off with her head.”  
_

_Realizing what she meant, the maid let out a muffled scream but one of the grunts grabbed her hair to prevent her from moving more. She look at Aika with her teary eyes._

_Aika on the other hand, screamed for maid, asking her mother to spare her maid’s life._

_“MOMMY PLEASE!” She begged. “DON’T DO THIS!”  
_

_Her mother ignored her daughter’s plea. As she walk away, one of the yakuza grunts slowly raise his sword, ready to cut off the maid’s head. The maid look at Aika and smiled with her eyes, telling her this_

_‘Don’t worry Aika-sama. At least I died a hero’  
_

_The grunt suddenly slash his sword towards the maid’s neck. Aika scream when blood splatter everywhere and a loud drop was heard. Meanwhile, Yohane cannot help but laugh merciless._

_Aika suddenly blackout once more as her screams made her loose half of air for her to breathe._

**~~******~~ **

**Present**

Aika open her eyes the moment Anju is about to run towards her with her fist. She quickly dodge it, causing Anju to crash her fist against the wall. Inami can feel a sting of pain on her fist. She grunted a bit as she got her hand out from the wall.

“What’s with you being reckless and such.” Aika said. “Is it because your quirklessness made you do so?”

Anju glare at her while trying to ease the pain her right hand.

“Why are you like this?” Anju ask. “Why do want to kill me? What have I done against you?”

Aika is silent for a while then let out a hard sigh.

“I used to have a favorite maid.” She said. “She bought me stuff that my mother forbid me from getting. It was a way for me to get away from the horrible stuff that the yakuza had done.”

Anju listen carefully Aika’s answer. She had a feeling something tragic would happen in her story.

“She told me that I can become a hero no matter what background I have and when I am old enough and become a pro hero, I will change the yakuza my way, redeeming them.” Aika continue but she then sigh. “Until the day I receive my eye.”

A shadow ball form in Aika’s hand form once more. Anju step back in fear but prepare herself for the incoming attacks while readying her fists.

“I will change the yakuza in the way my mother wants.” Aika said. “I will also include getting rid of the quirkless, like you.”

Now Anju is frozen in fear when Aika said that.

 _ **“Yes, you weak prey. Let fear take over you.”** _Yohane said.

“When I’m done with you, I’ll destroy the rest of these weak classmates of ours!” Aika said. “THE PAST DEFINES WHO I AM!”

She run towards Anju and instead of lunging her arm forward, she throw the shadow ball at her. Anju dodge it quickly before it could hit her, causing the shadow ball to hit a wall. Anju then run towards Aika and throw several punches at her, hitting or sometimes missing her.

“NO IT DOESN’T!” Anju yell at her. “DON’T LET THE PAST INTERFERE. FOCUS MORE ON THE PRESENT AND THINK MORE OF YOUR FUTURE!”

Aika continue to launch shadow balls at her, sometimes misses her, as her anger grows.

 _ **“Don’t listen to her, Aika! Keep on hurting her until she can give in!”** _Yohane yell.

**~~******~~ **

**Flashback-10 years ago (a few minutes after)**

_Aika woke up once more, this time in a dark room. She began to panic as she hated the dark. She tried to move but it seems her arms and legs are restrained. She tried to scream for help but her mouth was duct tape shut._

_Suddenly, a light was showned upon her. She calm down a bit but slowly panic when she realize that she was bound to a restraining chair. She panic a bit more when she saw her mother, wearing a white doctor’s coat, white gloves and a medical mask. She held a syringe with green liquid in it._

_Seeing it, made Aika cry out tears. Her mother walk to her closer. She tried to look away but her mother grab her chin to make Aika look at her._

_“Sorry my child but this is the only way.” She said.  
_

_She slowly moved the needle towards Aika’s right eye. The young girl had tears coming out from both of her eyes, waiting for the dreadful pain that is about to happen._

_As soon as the needle inserted into her right eye, a muffled scream echoed through the dark_

_**A few hours later…** _

_Aika now wore a medical eye patch over her right eye. It was very painful for her to touch it or squint it. Every time she look at herself through the mirror, she cannot help but cry while Yohane just laughs at her pain._

_“Don’t be a coward.” Her mother said. “This is the new you now. There’s nothing you can do about it.”  
_

_Aika was silent for a while and then look at her mother._

_“Y-Yeah…your right.” She said. “And besides. my maid was quirkless. A pathetic and good for nothing. I want get rid of those who are born quirkless.”  
_

_Her mother smiled at her._

_“Come now my dear.” She said. “You have a lot of training to do with Yohane.”  
_

_Aika nodded and followed her mother._

**~~******~~ **

**Present**

Anju and Aika give each other death stares. Everything around them is damaged because of their attacks. Anju pant a lot because she has dealt the most damage compared to Aika. She is bleeding of course from her right side of her mouth and the left side of her head.

There are only 5 minutes left. Both girls will need to end their battle, now or never. Aika then suddenly had her right hand out, a shadow ball slowly forms.

 _ **“I am at my limit now Aika.”** _Yohane said. ** _“Use it well.”_**

Anju suddenly can feel her right arm burning internally. One For All has finally come after wasting 25 minutes of getting beaten up by Aika and Yohane.

“So your quirk has come.” Aika said. “How bothersome.”

“I told you didn’t I?” Anju said. “I maybe born quirkless but my new quirk help me become who I am.”

Aika is silent for a while then she smirk. 

“Then let me ask you this.” She said. “You were born quirkless and yet here you are having a quirk. How is that your years of torment didn’t affect you much.”

Anju’s right arm suddenly have bright orange marks. She held in the pain once it burn through.

“Because it was all thanks to the woman who encouraged me that I can become a hero no matter what I am: Quirkless or not!” She yelled. “And when I become a Pro Hero, I swear by my heart I’ll change the Yakuza for you!”

“THEN DIE!” Aika yell the moment her shadow ball is form.

Both girls run towards each other, ready to finish each other off as time is running out.

_“You can become a hero no matter what background you have.”_

The words of her late maid echoed through Aika’s mind. She tried to ignore it but…

_“Don’t let the past define who you are.”_

The two girls suddenly crash into each other. Rather than aiming her fist towards Aika, she let One For All out towards the top, shocking Aika and Yohane, while using her left arm to block Aika’s attack, giving it a severe burn. It created a hole up towards the top. The entire building begin to shake upon the impact, some bits of rubble fall and windows have cracks on them.

Meanhwhile, both Shuka and Rikako slowly recover from quirk limits and can feel the strong wave of Anju’s One For All.

“The building is shaking.” Shuka said. “I have to-”

Before she can continue, as she slowly got up from the ground, she suddenly cannot move. No, her lightning did not paralyze her, it happens to be Rikako’s branches restraining her feet and legs.

“What??” Shuka ask.

“Gomenesai, Saitou-san.” Rikako said, who suddenly appear near the bomb and hold onto it tightly because of the building shaking. “The heroes win this round.”

“How-” 

_Of course_ , Shuka thought. _While we were recovering from our limits, she must have used her time to restrain me without me realizing while sneaking around to get to the bomb._

“Damn, you really are Senju Woods’ daughter.” She said.

Rikako smile at her

“Not bad, sister of Rapidas.” She said

Back at Anju and Aika, the blast of One For All suddenly stop. Aika look at her opponent still in shock. Anju is slowly losing unconsciousness because of the damage she took. Both of her arms are badly burned and hurt. She look at Aika with her weak and drowsy eyes.

“If your maid is still alive now, she would say…the same…thing…”

Aika step back the moment Anju collapse forward. Suddenly, a bell ring is heard.

“HEROES WIN!”

“Finally no more cliffhangers!” Kanako said.

Her classmates looked at her in confusion

**~~******~~ **

After Anju is taken to the medical ward for treatment, Aika receives a scolding from the Vice Principal Kusuda Aina, also known as the CardHero: Kussun, and alongside Tokui Sora aka the Knuckle Hero: Soramaru, while the rest of the Class 1-A students. They are in the vice principal’s office where Mimorin has arrive upon hearing the incident.

“What have done to Inami-san will surely put you on the verge of expulsion.” Kussun said. “You could have killed her.”

Aika is silent nor did not show any emotion.

“You have gone too carried away .” Soramaru said. “We may be force to expel you.”

Aika continue to be silent.

“Don’t be harsh on Kobayashi-san.” Mimorin said as she place her hand on Aika’s shoulder. 

“Are you saying that just because she’s part of your class?” Soramaru ask.

“No. Kobayashi-san, show them .”

Aika is still silent but show the two U.A. staff members her swollen right eye, which cause Kussun and Soramaru to be in shock and disgust.

“Is that…?” Kussun ask.

“Yes.” Mimorin reply. “The drugged eye that Yukari Kobayashi use on her. As a way to lecture her and use her as a weapon against us.”

“My god.” Soramaru said.

“We maybe a school that teaches students to become heroes but it is also a good place for a student with a dark past to redeem themselves.”

Aika is still silent but is shock what her homeroom teachers has said. Kussun and Soramaru are silent for a while, look at each other and sigh.

“Very well.” Kussun said. “Kobayashi-san can return to her class now.”

“But this is your warning Kobayash-san.” Soramaru said. “If you continue to hurt your classmates or any other student, you will no longer be allow to be a student of this school.”

Aika is still silent but nodded at her teacher’s warning.

 _Kobayashi-san has a lot to learn to control her drug eye_ , Mimorin thought. _Not to mention her attitude._

**~~******~~ **

After leaving the Vice Principal’s office, Aika return to Ground Zero to see the rest the simulation with the rest of her classmates. Aika avoid looking at them in the eye but Rikako notice her.

“Aika, come here.” She said.

Though Aika is hesitant, she join her since she’s more comfortable to be with her. She then notice her friend having ice on her arms.

“Did you went over your limit?” Aika ask.

“Yeah.” Rikako said. “While Saitou-san was paralyzed from her limit, I manage to sneak on her, restraining both her arms and legs while while I head straight to the bomb without her noticing.”

“What of the ice on your arms?”

“Komiya-san help me with it, though I prefer to use an ice pack rather than her ice but both of my arms are in pain so…speaking of Komiya-san, she and Monomoto-san are up against Furihata-san and Goya-san now.”

Both girls turn their attention to the screen where four of their classmates who are going against each other by two’s

Komiya Arisa and Monomoto Tenji carefully walk into the building where Furihata Ai and Goya Takeshi are at the top of the building, guarding the bomb and waiting for their opponents. Takeshi bounce in excitement, causing Ai to be annoy.

“What’s so exciting about laying in wait?” Ai ask.

“Nothing! Its just, I can’t wait to beat Komiya-chan and Tenji-chan.” Takeshi said. “ I know we’re villains but can’t the villain take the spotlight. Also, why is your hero outfit so boring?”

Now Aiai is even more annoyed.

“Listen here you damn-”

Meanwhile, Arisa and Tenji continue to walk through the halls of the building. Tenji is nervous, not because they will never know when Ai and Takeshi will attack but because of Arisa, the most beautiful and talented girl of his age. He can’t stop staring at her, even if he can only see her left icy side and the glaring red eyes.

It is obvious. He has a crush on her.

Arisa suddenly stop, causing Tenji to stop too, he wonder why his classmate did that.

“I will use my quirk here. You need to escape.” She said, coldly. “You will freeze if you don’t.”

Tenji did not say a word but did what Arisa said. The moment he run out the building, Arisa place her hand on the wall and it rapidly freezes the whole building, Impressing Tenji and the rest of her classmates.

“Arisa-chan is…amazing.” Aina said.

Meanwhile, Ai and Takeshi have their feet trap in ice the moment it happened. Both struggle to break free but the icy grip is too strong. Takeshi try to use gravity quirk on himself and on Ai but no avail.

“This isn’t good.” Takeshi said.

“I’ll try draw a pickaxe to get ourselves out.” Ai said as she take her tablet and pen from her back.

As she is about to draw, a range of ice suddenly appear from below, trapping and freezing Ai’s hands, causing her to drop her tablet and pen.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Arisa slowly appear from the shadows, as her red eyes glow in the dark sending fear down towards Ai and Takeshi. As she is about to walk past Ai, she struggle to get out but Arisa give her a death glare.

“Escape and I will rip off your limbs.” Arisa said in a cold tone.

Ai gulp but nod at Arisa’s words. Arisa approach the bomb and touch it with her right hand, freezing it completely in ice. The bell then ring

“HEROES WIN!”

“Komiya-chan is so good…” Takeshi said as he look at Arisa. _I think I’m in love_

Arisa use her right hand again to unfreeze the entire building, including to free Ai and Takeshi from the icy grip. Tenji join them later on.

“I knew something like that is about to happen.” Tenji said

Suddenly, Arisa’s right side start to shake a bit.

“Komiya-chan…are you okay?” Takeshi ask.

Arisa did not reply and walk away, trying her best to stop her right side from shaking. Ai then pick up her tablet, only to find a slight crack on the screen..

“Damn it.” Ai said. “I save a lot of money to buys this tablet.”

“Need help getting a new one.” Tenji ask.

“No need. I’ll just rely on my allowance”

Arisa stop walking for a while.

“Furihata-san…” She said

Ai froze in fear once more. She look up at Arisa, shaking in fear.

“Y-Yeah?” She ask.

“Sorry about your tablet. I’ll buy you another one.” Arisa reply

There is silence for a while and then Arisa walk away.

“Eh, that’s amazing!” Takeshi exclaim. “Komiya-chan is buying you a new tablet. How nice of her!”

Ai is silent. She could not believe what Arisa said. Her classmate may be seen as cold (no pun intended) and such but she somehow show a very soft side.

“Thanks Komiya-chan.” She said.

Meanwhile, the rest of the students if Class 1-A are still in awe by Arisa’s amazing move and having the hero team win. Aika is amazed the most out of her classmates.

She soon realize that Arisa is strong. Stronger than Rikako and even stronger than her and Yohane combine. She cannot help but clench her fists even when her whole body is cover by her cloak. Yohane suddenly appear beside her

 _“Someone’s jealous.”_ She said.

“Shut…up!” Aika said

**~~******~~ **

After the students of Class 1-A have their turn in the Battle Trial Simulation, everyone, except Anju, who is still recovering in the medical ward, gather before Emitsun, who gives them all her signature smile but deep down, her time is up. She has been in her muscle form for too long and the pain on her left side sting her entire body a lot.

“Well done students.” She said, while clutching her right side. “This is it from me but I look forward to teaching you more in the future.”

The students of Class 1-A cheer on the No.1 Hero, having no idea that she will revert back to her normal form soon.

“Go change back into your uniforms. This is it from me. Now if you excuse me, I must go check on Young Inami.”

The students nodded as they to the bus, without noticing Emitsun, running as fast as she can while reverting into her normal and short form. She quickly hide behind a wall, panting and sweating heavily, clutching the pain on her left side.

“That…was…close…” She said.

After a while, Emitsun return to the U.A. School building, avoiding the students the best she can. She arrive at the medical ward where Ucchi suddenly punch her across the face upon she entered.

“What was that for?!” Emitsun ask, rubbing her face.

“Idiot! You push Inami-chan too hard!” Ucchi yell. “She could have died. You know One For All could be very dangerous.”

Emitsun then cover Ucchi’s mouth.

“Shhhh….I know, Young Inami got way too reckless but remember we must never speak about One For All and how dangerous it is aloud.” She said. “Also, what Young Inami did was a true hero does, not giving up and reminding Young Kobayashi of her true purpse in life: become a hero no matter what background she has.”

Ucchi want to yell despite her mouth being block but she sigh, causing Emitsun to put her hand away.

“Very well but Inami-chan’s injuries are almost serious. She maybe in that condition for days.” She said. “And if your wondering where she is, she’s over there.”

Ucchi pointed Emitsun to Anju, who lay on bed, with a blanket sheet over the bottom part of her body, her left harm and head heavily wrapped with bandages, her right arm on a sling and her face is almost covered with bandages. Her entire clothing is dirtied and slightly ripped. She is still unconscious but breathing.

Emitsun want to scold her when Anju wakes up but its best not to seeing the condition her apprentice is in.

 _Young Inami_ , she thought. _What you did to Young Kobayashi there, is what a true hero does_

Anju’s eye lids suddenly start to move up, startling Emitsun a bit. She open her eyes, with her eyelids half shut and then turning her eyes to the No.1 Hero.

“E…Emitsun…” She said, in a weak voice.

“Young Inami, thank goodness your awake.” Emitsun said, happy and relieved. “Your in the medical ward now. Take it easy, okay?”

Anju want to fall asleep because of the pain and that she’s tired but the thought of Aika, made her sat up on her quickly while ignoring the pain in her body.

“What’s wrong?” Emitsun ask.

“Kobayashi-chan…I need to talk to her.” Anju said.

She then got off her bed and begin to run out of the medical ward, despite Ucchi calling her to rest and such.

Anju run towards Class 1-A. Upon entering her classroom, a few of her classmates greet her at the door, and also congratulating her and some are asking if she’s okay, much to her confusion.

“H-Huh? What’s going on?”

“Nice job beating Kobayashi, Inami!” Akira said. 

“The way you give her so many punches is amazing!” Kanako said. “Even I can’t punch her.”

“Anju-chan, are you okay?” Shuka ask her best friend in concern.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Anju reply. “But where is Kobayashi-chan? I need to talk to her.”

“She left right after class has ended.” Rikako reply. “I ask her why but she never told me.”

Anju sigh, there’s no way she can talk to Aika now that she left.

“Actually…” Rikako said as she glance through the window, “I can see Aika about to leave the school. You better hurry.”

Anju nod at her crush’s words and run straight out of the school to catch up with Aika, who is almost walking towards the school gates.

“Kobayashi-chan!” Anju yell. “Wait!”

Aika try her best to ignore her as she kept on walking.

“Kobayashi-chan. Kobayashi-chan!” Anju kept on calling her by her last name.

Knowing she will not stop calling her, Aika stop walking but did not turn around to look at Anju.

“What do you want?” She ask.

“I…” Anju begin but has no idea what to say to her.

“Well? Hurry up cause I have to leave.”

Anju sigh for a while and look at Aika with a smile.

“I just want say…thanks.” She said.

Aika is surprised and slightly look at her.

“What? What did I do? All I did was beat you up like crazy.” She said.

“Doesn’t matter. I want to thank you for helping become the hero of who I want to be. Even if I am born quirkless, I will keep on moving forward. You should too.”

Aika is silent once more, having no idea what Anju mean. She look at her even more.

“What do you mean “I should do the same”?” She ask.

“Being born into the yakuza and force to do their ways, you have the right to move forward from your past and forge your own path.” Anju said. “And maybe one day, you can change the yakuza your way.”

Aika look at Anju for a while and is silent. She turn her head around and start to walk away.

“Whatever, just don’t stand in my way.” She said.

Anju just watch Aika walk away but smile at her. While doing so, Yohane appear beside Aika.

 _ **“Don’t listen to her.”** _Yohane said _**“She’s just brainwashing you.”**_

“She does have a point.” Aika said.

Yohane look at her with a confuse look.

“Though I don’t want to admit it, but she’s right.” Aika continue. “For many years I was tormented by okaasama, reminding that the only path I have is the yakuza. She is wrong, I will follow my own, become a hero no matter what background I have. I will change the Yakuza my way, redeeming itself from its dark days.

Yohane look at her in disbelief and then she sigh.

 _“Fine do it your way.”_ She said.

As she walk, Aika walk past a woman wearing baggy black hoodie and black pants with black snearks. Her face is not seen because of the newspaper blocking her face. Aika notice her long fingernails but walk away as usual.

“She needs her nails cut.” She said.

As soon as Aika walk past by her, the woman put down the newspaper, with the page of it saying “Emitsun Becomes A Teacher Of U.A. High School.”. She smirk while her yellow eyes hide in the shadows.

“Its time…to get rid of the No.1 Hero.” She said

_End of the Battle Trial Arc_

_To be continued…_


	10. Enter The League of Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I was young, I was told to stay away from hero and villain fights because I was quirkless and may as well do nothing about it.
> 
> Now that I have a quirk, I may need to train myself more to improve One For All in case if a villain ever comes.
> 
> I never knew that on this day, our school will invaded by the most dangerous villain group of all
> 
> The League of Villains

In a dark alleyway, there lies a door on a wall that leads to a bar, where a woman with red hair and red clothing, is cleaning a glass with a cloth. Then she pour a bottle of wine into a metal shaker, put the lid on and shake it with the sound of ice shaking inside. After that, she carefully pours the liquid into a wine glass until screaming is heard that made her startle and drop the metal shaker to the ground. This anger her good. She left the bar and walk into a hallway and then to her leader’s room.

“Oi! You made me mess up my drink.” The woman said when she slam the door open. “What the fuck are you-”

“Shut up and let me _heal_ him.” The woman with white hair said, turning her attention to a male villain. “Now now…this won’t hurt.”

The man struggle to break free from his restraints. The woman use her sharp nails and scratching his neck, leaving five scars on his beck. He start to choke out blood and also throwing up even more. His skin turning white, his lips turning blue and his breathing about to disperse

“Y…Y-You…bitch…” He groan before he breath his last.

The woman with red hair can feel her stomach going upside down upon seeing the man die a gory death.

“This again?” She ask.

“Why not? This bastard fail the last mission leaving behind his allies and his hurt so I _heal_ him.” The woman with white hair reply. “Anyway, have you got any of the top members available for our mission.

“I’m afraid only two are available.” 

“Oh, who?”

The red-haired woman is silent for a while, then she sigh.

“You won’t like it.” She said. “Its THOSE two.”

The white-haired woman look at her with her yellow eyes and her face hidden in the shadows .

“Don’t tell me.” She said. 

“I’m afraid so.”

The white-haired woman is silent for a while. Then she sigh.

“Very well.” She said. “Prepare the drinks when they arrive.”

The red-haired woman nodded and close the door as she left. The white-haired woman then look at the photo of a man whose face cannot be seen because of the shadows. She walk to it and pick it up. She look at it for a while and angrily smash it against the floor.

“Oi! I just cleaned!”

The white-haired woman sigh for awhile.

“One day…The League of Villains will arise from the shadows.” She said.

“We will return.”

**~~*******~~ **

After a week of taking a day off school as she recovers from her injuries, Anju readies herself for another day of school. After a breakfast of eggs and bacon with toast, Anju head to the front door. Instead of putting on her brown shoes, she decided to put on her orange sneakers.

“Are you sure your gonna wear those?” Her dad ask.

“Yeah well…let’s just say those shoes aren’t really comfortable.” Anju reply as she put on her left shoe before tying her shoelaces and got up. “Well, I’m off.”

“Anju…”

Anju stop the moment she reach for the door and look at her dad.

“Yeah, otouchan?” She ask.

“Don’t do anything risky to get yourself hurt like what you did last week.” Her dad said. “What you did made me worry and thought I was gonna lose you.”

Anju cannot help but frown and sigh.

“Don’t worry, otouchan.” She said. “I’ll be careful.”

Her father did not say a word.

 _I guess being a hero has its risks_ , Anju thought. _Otouchan is always like this ever since mom died_

Anju left her house, leaving behind her worried dad. As soon as she left her home yard, Shuka suddenly run past her, leaving behind trails of lightning. Luckily, she manages to step back before she could get electrocuted again like many times before. Just then, Shuka run backwards just to greet her best friend.

“Yo, Anju-chan. Good morning!” Shuka said. “Feeling better?”

“I guess so.” Anju reply. “Still sore on the back but I’ll be okay.”

Both girls walk to the bus stop, using the same path to get there. They arrive at the moment the bus is about top at their stop. After getting on, both girls sit together, however, Anju can feel a sting of pain on her back the moment when she lean her back against the chair.

“You okay?” Shuka ask.

“I’m fine.” Anju reply. “Forgot one of Kobayashi-chan’s attacks burn my back good.”

“You did dip yourself in cold water right?”

“I did but too cold for me.”

Both girls laugh. Shuka then see Anju’s orange shoes.

“Eh? Isn’t that you wear everyday?” Shuka ask. “You’ve had those shoes since 1st year middle school.”

“Oh come on.” Anju said while looking at Shuka’s blue shoes. “You too?”

“What? The brown shoes didn’t seem comfortable especially when I run. And hey, we don’t have change shoes during P.E.”

“That is true.”

After a long bus ride, the two best friends got off the bus. At the same time, they spot Rikako and Aika almost near the school gates.

“Riko-chan! Kobayashi-chan! Good morning!” Anju call to them.

Upon hearing them, Aika then tried to make a run for it but Rikako manage to grab her by the collar from behind.

“Rikako, let me escape-” Aika said.

“Come on, at least greet Inami-san and Saitou-san.” Rikako said. “And maybe apologize to Inami-san for what you did.”

“But I…fine!” Aika said.

 _ **“Such cowardice.”** _Yohane said.

“You too Yohane.” Rikako said.

All Yohane did is let out an echo-y roar towards the light-pink eyed girl but the latter casually ignores it.

“Good morning, Inami-san and Saitou-san.” Rikako said with a smile but it turn into a frown when she saw their shoes. “Isn’t that against school rules?”

“But Riko-chan…its comfor-” Anju said.

Rikako hit her on the head with her fist, causing Anju to groan painfully.

“Riko-chan…” She painfully said. “It hurts…”

Shuka want to protest to Rikako but did not the moment when her classmate look at her with glaring eyes. Shuka quickly bow down, ready to recieve the hit but instead, Rikako pat her on the head.

“There there.” She said. “Why should I hit an innocent pup like you?”

Shuka stare at her in confusion but also in an innocent way.

“W-Wah?” She ask.

 _“How kin-”_ Yohane began.

“Shush.” Aika scolded her shadow.

“Damn the author really wants to protect Shuka’s innocence huh?” Kanako said, walking past by the four girls with Ai.

“What are you on about?” Ai ask.

“Ask the author. She knows why.” 

The four girls all look at their fellow classmate with puzzled and confused expressions. Suddenly Aika’s face show disgust when she smelled something that wish she didn’t.”

“Why does that giant smell of alcohol?” Aika ask.

“She had too much root beer. Don’t worry.” Ai said as she look back at them before turning around to her direction.

The four girls still have puzzled and confused expressions on their faces, especially when they wonder who the person Kanako is referring to.

**~~******~~ **

After a while of students chatting to each other, the school bell ring, starting another day school, it is also Anju’s 1st day back after a week of recovery. She wonder if Aika ever felt guilty about hurting her. She would ask but it’s just rude to do so.

Mimorin come into the classroom of Class 1-A, causing her students to stand up and greet her a “good morning” before sitting down. Mimorin then pick up a piece of chalk and wrote “Class Representative” on the board, which gave her students a surprise.

“Class…Representative?” Ai ask.

“That’s right.” Mimorin said in her usual cold tone. “Every class in U.A. High School will have two students as their class representative. Today, I will give you a list of your names and you will vote which two of your classmates will represent our class.”

Mimorin give a few stacks of paper to front rows of desk of students, who pass the rest of the papers to back the moment the got theirs.

“I will give you ten minutes to decide who do you want as class representative,” Mimorin said as she sat on a chair with a timer set on her phone and then suddenly asleep.

 _Did Mimori-sensei had a rough night?_ Some of the students thought.

Arisa notice the mark on her teacher’s neck and quickly turn her attention back to the paper when she blush.

“Something wrong Komiya-san?” Rikako ask.

Arisa did not reply.

 _Its best not know why Mimori-sensei is like that_ , she thought.

After 10 minutes of silence, Mimorin woke up when the alarm on her phone set off, telling her time is up.

“Okay, time is up. Can Furihata-san and Jiro-san, collect the papers, please.”

Ai and Akinari both nod and got up from their seats to collect the papers from their classmates and give them to Mimorin. After a moment of Mimorin reading through the results and calculating the number of votes, she turn to her students, still with same cold expression on her face and her eyes focused on the papers.

“I have calculated the number of votes to determine Class 1-A’s representatives.” She said.”Seems like its going to be…”

Anju and Akira both create drumroll sounds on their desks but stop when Mimorin give them death stares.

“Komiya Arisa and Monomoto Tenji.”

Sounds of amusement and murmurs are among the students of Class 1-A. Upon hearing her name, Arisa only shows a stoic facade her face, almost like she doesn’t care. Tenji on the other, his expression is mixed. Firstly, he is happy that he is chosen as class representative alongside Arisa, which makes him nervous, hoping not to embarrass himself in front of his crush, also a second but thirdly, he has doubts about this because he has never done a leadership role ever.

“Komiya-san and Monomoto-san, please come forward,” Mimorin said. 

Without hesitation, Arisa got up from her seat and walk towards the front. It only took Tenji 10 seconds later to get up from his seat and walk towards the front. Just him being next to Arisa made him sweat a bit.

 _I’m next to her again_ , he thought.

“As you two are the Class Representatives, what are your words to your fellow classmates?” Mimorin ask

There is an eerie silence for a while, which made most of the Class 1-A students feel uneasy. Tenji nervously look at Arisa, who remain calm but is giving her classmates a cold stare, which make them even more uneasy. 

At last, the silence is broken when Arisa let out a loud sigh.

“We better give it our all or else I will freeze you all to death.” She said.

Everyone wants to take it as a joke but the tone in her voice is cold so they definitely don’t want to mess with her ever.

“What about you, Monomoto-san?” Mimorin ask. “What do want to say to your classmates?”

Tenji is nervous. He wants to speak but he could not. Is it because he is next to Arisa, his crush. who did not look at him or, maybe because the role of leadership is too much for him.

A burden place upon his shoulders.

“I…I-I’ll do my best…” He said.

There is an awkward silence. Anju and Akira cannot help notice Tenji shaking a lot. 

Seems like their friend needs some help.

**~~******~~ **

The woman with white hair and golden eyes sharpen her nails with flier before she wrap her bands with bandages. Just as she is about to put on her mask, the door open, revealing to be the red-haired woman.

“What is it?” The mask woman ask.

“They are here.” The red-haired woman said. “One of them tried to steal my monocule.”

The mask woman sigh, feeling slightly annoyed.

“Tell them I am coming and make sure that pink-haired freak doesn’t try to make us sleep.” She said.

The red-haired woman nodded and close the door, leaving the mask woman in her dark room.

A few moments later, the mask woman left her room and walk through the hallway. She begin to wonder if the only two available are good enough for their plan attack. After all, those two are known to stay out of sight in every villain raid and no hero has ever laid a finger on them.

 _Wil those two be okay?_ , she thought.. _They maybe strong but their attitudes really get into my nerves_

As soon as she enter the bar room, something or someone cause her mask to almost pull off her fast. Her golden eyes are fill with anger. She suddenly knew who is doing this, because of their quirk.

“I know its you…Kyo Kotone” The mask woman.

The woman with silver hair and silver eyes appear to her, still slightly pulling the mask.

“What a rude way to greet your ally.” Kotone said.

“So what? And let go of my mask.” The mask woman said.

Kotone did not say a word but let go of her mask and walk away.

“Hey, boss.” A girl with pink hair and violet eyes wearing a pink dress said. “Your friend fell asleep just as she was about serve us drinks.”

The mask woman did not hesitate to ask as she notices the red-haired woman on the ground. snoring and sleeping soundly. She knew that the pink-haired woman must have use her quirk to make her fall asleep. This caused her to glare at the two women.

“Now now.” The pink-haired said. “Don’t make me use my quirk on her.”

 _She’s right_ , The mask woman thought _One hearing from her singing and they’ll surely get our belongings._

The masked woman sigh, calming herself down.

“You have been warned Arai Nomura.” She said.

Nomura cannot help but smirk.

“Anyway, you summoned me and Nomura for an important mission.” Kotone said. “It better be good,”

The mask woman want to sharpen out her nails but held in her anger.

“Have you heard about Emitsun now a teacher at U.A. High School?” The mask woman ask.

“Not really. Wait, your wanting us to enrol at a hero school? Boss, how could you?!” Nomura ask in shock.

 _This idiot_ , The mask woman thought. _I swear she’s gonna die one of these days_

“NO!” The mask woman yell and then calm down with a sigh. “The No.1 Hero will be spending most of her time teaching there. You know what that means?”

“An opportunity for the villains to attack?” Kotone ask.

“Yes but also before we could do that. I have gathered the lower-rank villains to invade UA. That way, we can kill Emitsun while she’s there. With her dead, no hero will stop us.” The mask woman said.

“Sounds like a grand plan.” Kotone said. “But what of the students and teachers?”

“They die too.”

“But Emitsun is too strong.” Nomura said. “How do you plan on killing her?”

“I won’t but one of my ‘patients’ would do.”

Both Kotone and Nomura are confused but are curious as to who this ‘patient’ of their leader is.

It is certainly not human.

**~~******~~ **

During lunchtime, Anju let out a scream of a complaint as she look at her phone, startling her classmates and students around her in the cafeteria.

“What’s wrong?” Rikako ask

“My new hero outfit won’t arrive in the next 3 months!” Anju exclaim. 

“So? You still have your P.E. uniform as a replacement.” Shuka said

“Yes but what if I accidentally ruin my P.E. gear? Do I have to pay for it? The uniforms here are so expensive and mine is a second-hand? Are there any P.E. uniforms that are second-hand? Last time I checked, there weren’t any. Out of stock? Maybe but no…” 

Anju muttering by herself made her classmates and friends look at her in concern.

“Should we snap her out of it?” Nanaka ask.

“I don’t know if we should.” Aina said.

Aika is getting annoyed with Anju’s mutterings as she sat on her desk, eating her lunch with Kanako and Ai. She can feel Anju’s words hitting her. As soon as she bit a piece of her egg roll, Aika quickly stand and turn to Anju with an angry expression on their face.

“SHUT UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO EAT!” Aika yell.

“Would ‘trying to sleep’ be a better phrase,” Ai said. “Even though we aren’t.”

Aika’s anger startle Anju just to snap her out of her mutterings.

“K…Kobayashi-chan?!” She exclaim.

“I SWEAR, ONE MORE NERDING OUT AND I WILL-”

Before Aika could continue, Kanako grab her breasts from behind, causing the black-haired girl to blush profusely. This action cause Rikako to cover Shuka’s eyes, blushing a bit, same with the rest of the girls but Arisa who is sitting alone on her desk, eating her lunch, ignoring them.

“Kya! What the fu-” Aika exclaim.

“Now now.” Kanako said. “The audience might be under 18. Also, your so flat.” 

“I am not flat!” Aika exclaim out of embarrassment. “Also, what audience.”

Kanako did not say anything but smirk, while groping her breasts. Yohane suddenly appear while holding some box of popcorn.

 ** _“How entertaining.”_** She said.

“Just be glad that the boys aren’t around.” Rikako said, still covering Shuka’s eyes. “Speaking of the boys, where are they?”

“Who cares about them,” Nanaka said as she slurp up her noddles from her cup of ramen. “I heard Monomoto had to throw up after class.”

Anju wondered if nervousness of being Class Representative got Tenji good.

Meanwhile, the boys of Class 1-A are at the rooftop of the school eating their lunch. Somehow, Tenji didn’t even eat his lunch, only staring at it, his eyes showing no emotion, wondering to himself ‘why has been given a role he never done befor.

“Ne ne Ten-chan.” Takesahi said. “Can I eat your lunch since your not eating it?”

“H-Huh?” Tenji stammer when he finally snap out of his thoughts. “O-Oh…um…sure you can have it. Not really hungry.”

“Yay!” Takeshi exclaims as he received Tenji’s bento and ate his lunch.

“D-Don’t y-you think that T-Tenji-san w-will starve?” Eiji Katayama said.

“Come on Ei-chan! The food tastes good.

“That’s n-not what I…n-nevermind.”

Akira sit beside next his best friend.

“I’m sure it will give you some experience.” He said.

“Yeah but giving me this role of leadership is too much. What if I fail? What if everyone will view me as a nobody because I did not do well. What if-”

At this point, Tenji is on the verge of panicking. His friends wonder on how to calm him down. Akira right and place his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“You’ll be fine. After all, we all be rooting for you.” He said. “Right, guys?”

Takeshi, Eiji, Banji, Akiniro and Haruki all nod in agreement. Tenji cannot help but smile.

“Thanks.” He said. 

“Also…” Akira cough for a while. “Just because Arisa-san is also a class representative doesn’t mean you can have her all to yourself. I too will try to win her heart.”

“No way, i’m gonna win Ari-chan’s love!” Takeshi said

“What a drag but I’ll try too.” Akiniro said.

“Komiya-san will never date any of you’s but me.” Haruki said.

“I bet she’s into guys with yellow eyes.” Banji said.

“B-But I-I th-think Arisa-san likes me more.” Eiji stammered. 

Tenji let out a slight chuckle and smirk at them.

“We shall see.” He said

Meanwhile, Arisa sneeze the moment she finish her lunch.

“Did you catch a cold, Komiya-san?” Rikako ask.

Arisa did not reply. She wipe off her nose with her handkechief.

 _Someone or some people are talking about me_ , she thought _How annoying_

**~~******~~ **

After lunch, the students return back to their classrooms to begin the last period of classes. Mimorin entered her classroom alongside another teacher. A woman with light brown hair and green. She wore green clothing, with it showing the cleavage, much to the cringing of some of the boys.

“My fellow students,” Mimorin said. “I want you to meet Kubo Yurika, who will be joining us for the last lesson of the day.”

“Well well, this sensei doesn’t mind showing off her-”

Before Akira could finish his sentence, Yurika’s right arm sudden extended. Once it reach Akira, her hand slap against his face. Some of his classmates’ laugh but most are in shock. Anju quickly look at the green-clothed teacher, as she recognizes who she is

“You’re…” Anju begin. “You’re The Extension Hero: Shikaco. Your quirk is that your limbs can extend.”

Shikaco look at the young student with her green eyes and smile, even though, a mask covers her mouth.

“You got that right my dear.” She said. “I will be joining you lot for your last period at a very special training area that will help use your quirk for better use rather than just for fighting villains.”

Some of the students whisper to each other, wondering what the special training area is. They hope it could be better than Ground Beta since SOMEONE had enough of being beaten badly there.

Anju cannot help but sneeze a bit

 ~~ ********  
**~~ After changing into their hero outfits, the students of Class 1-A got on the same bus that took them to Ground Beta. A few weeks ago. Anju can feel herself being the odd one out. Not because of One For All not happening but because she is the only one wearing her P.E. uniform, due to her new hero outfit being delayed in shipping. The only thing she could do about it is wearing the same gloves, eye goggles and black belt.

While on the bus, the students talk to each other to pass the boredom though some have fallen asleep, like Arisa, who’s head lean against the bus window, unaware that boys can’t stop staring at her in awe. They wanted to take a picture of her but they knew Arisa will get angry if they did. 

Anju then notice Nanaka taking out a small box from her belt pocket and she open it, revealing some sort of string. She then realizes that its floss for teeth, or mainly for her fangs as she used it to rub against them.

“Your fangs need some flossing huh, Suwa-chan?” Anju ask.

“Yup.” Nanaka reply. “Dentist said that I should floss at least once or twice per day to prevent decay, which happens after I bite an object that is edible.”

A slight spark shone on of Nanaka’s fangs. Anju cannot help but awe at her fangs but felt a little scared knowing how painful it could be if she gets bitten by her fangs.

“People say that my quirk is viewed as a danger because of who I am: a hybrid.” Nanaka said. “There aren’t that many hybrid heroes around and my main goal is for people to stop seeing hybrids as freaks by becoming a hero like the King Hero Leonardo!”

“As expected of Nanaka-chan.” Aina said. “Determined, just like a true hero would do.” 

Anju cannot help but smile, seeing her classmate wanting to change how people view hybrids like her by becoming a hero that everyone can accept her for who she is. 

Aika on the other hand, is glaring at the sleeping Arisa, who is still being admired by her male classmates. Remembering what Arisa did during the Battle Trial event, Aika knew that Arisa will be better than anyone in her class, including her.

She is now her rival.

A rival that she wants beat so badly.

 _ **“The daughter of the No.2 Hero, Phoenixas.”** _Yohane said **_“She seems very strong but what’s odd is that she is using an ice quirk while Phoenixas has a fire quirk. There is something odd about that girl.”_**

“Doesn’t matter.” Aika said. “I want to beat her ass so badly. If that half-and-half bitch thinks she could top everyone, then I will prove her otherwise.”

Yohane is silent towards Aika’s comment but only let out echo-y sigh.

The bus arrived at the large dome, where Mimorin and Shikaco waited for the Class 1-A students. The bus stop and the students got off, to meet the two teachers.

“Welcome Class 1-A students.” Shikaco said. “This is the Unexpected Simulation Joint. This area is where you will learn how to act in different disaster situations. It is divided into six parts and we will test out how well can you manage in a disaster situation.”

“Wait, you don’t mean-” Aika said.

“Yes, Kobayashi-san. Heroes don’t just fight villains but also rescue civilians in danger, Your entrance exams prove your more capable of fighting rather than rescuing others.”

Aika wants to yell at her teachers but she held in anger by balling her fists they shook a bit. Rikako may not see it behind her friend’s grey cloak but she notice it through her eyes, burning anger. She place her hand on her shoulder. Her presence made Aika calm down it. Seeing her do it, made Anju’s heart pound out of jealousy.

Unbeknown to the students, the villain duo, Nomura and Kotone have entered the school grounds. They watch them from the bushes and trees, with Nomura having her binoculars out.

“When do we go in?” Kotone ask.

“As soon as we go in then we will attack.” Nomura said. “Remember, the boss only wants to kill Emitsun unless if she says so.”

“Very well.” 

The two teachers and Class 1-A students all enter the USJ dome. Little did they know that invisible Nomura was following them slowly and carefully. Kotone too as she hid by walls to make sure none of them ever saw her.

Shikaco then place the palm of her hand against a hand scanner, allowing herself, Mimorin and the students to enter the building. Nomura quickly made a run for it before it can close. She used her pole to prevent the door to close, giving Kotone a chance to go in, causing her to run and got in, causing Nomura to pull the pole from the door to close. The two women quickly hid behind a wall in time the moment when Akinari turned around, wondering and believing somebody os following him, his classmates and his teachers. He then turns back to his direction, giving the two female villains a sigh of relief

“Exactly how big is this building?” Ai ask.

“Twice the size of U.A.” Mimorin reply.

“We had to divide the USJ areas into different to give much space and also to prevent hazardous risks.” Shikaco continued on. “For example-”

Just then a sound of singing can be heard from a distance. Everyone can feel themselves on the verge of dozing off as the sound of the music eased their minds.

“I don’t where the sound of this music is coming from but it is very peaceful,” Akari said as he starts to doze off.

“Something seems…off…” Haruki said as he shut his eyes and suddenly fall to the ground.

This caused the rest of his classmates to fall asleep.

“Wait…” Mimorin said as she struggled to stay awake. “We’re being…invaded…we have to…”

Mimorin then fell to the ground and also fell asleep.

Anju covered her ears the best as she can but her eyelids are slowly starting to close, her vision blurring out and her mind at ease.

She fell to the knees, still covering her ears but is struggling to stay awake. She look around and notices her classmates and teachers are on the floor sleeping, unable to wake up.

Alas, the sound of music got the best of her. Anju fell to the ground, her vision blur more and her eye lids suddenly close shut.

The singing suddenly stop. It was Kotone, who’s melodic singing voice cause the teachers and students to fall asleep. She let out a throat spray to use it to clear her throat. Nomura had an earpiece on right ear and press the button.

“The teachers and students are out.” She said. “Should we kill them?”

The mask woman spoke on the other end of the line.

“No, put them all separately in every location the area you are in. After that, I will bring the villains to prevent them from escaping while we focus on Emitsun”

“Very well. Nomura out.”

The call ended.

“Nezuko.” The red-haired woman said. “The rest of the villains are awaiting your orders. Do we go in now?”

The mask woman by the name of Nezuko look at her ally with her demonic yellow eyes.

“Yes.” She said. “It is time for the League of Villains to return from the shadows!”

_To be continued…_


	11. Time to Fight Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember when I first saw the League of Villains was on TV. When Emitsun arrived, the group were forced to go into hiding.
> 
> When they invaded our school, My classmates and I never realized that we are capable to fighting back against them

“Is she dead?” 

“Of course not. She’s breathing. Come on Inami, wake up.”

Anju woke up in a somewhat dark room. She groaned a bit even though she isn’t in pain. She sat up from the ground while scratching the back of her head.

“What happened?” She ask herself, unknown that two of her classmates are with her.

“Your awake.” Akinari said.

“Thought you weren’t gonna wake up so soon.” Ai said.

“Jirou-san and Furihata-chan?” Anju ask her two classmates. “Where are-”

Akinari cover her mouth with his hand.

“Shhh…” He said. “They’ll hear us.”

Anju let out a mumbled “Who?”

“A group of bad guys…” Ai said in a whisper. “Or most likely…villains.”

Anju is about let out a mumbled word until her and her two classmates suddenly hear voices from the other.

“How long do we have to wait?” A man’s voice spoke from the other side.

“As soon as those meddling kids wake up, we will kill them.” Another man said. “Besides, they are heroes in training, they are too weak to fight back.”

Hearing the word ‘kill’. send shivers down Anju, Ai and Akinari’s spine. They knew that they have to get out of the are they are in as quiet and as fast as possible.

Anju also wonder where her other classmates might have been end up at.

Or more importantly…

Where her two teachers have end up as well.

**~~******~~ **

Mimorin woke up as she slowly open her eyes. She suddenly tried to get up from the ground, when suddenly, a tip of a long needle almost stab her eye.

“Don’t move Water Hero.” The villain with the needle quirk said.

Mimorin did not need to speak. Instead, her right arm turned into a water-base tentacle, aim it towards the villain’s neck, wrapping it around, and then threw him away towards a wall he crash into. Mimorin the quickly get up from the ground, while her left arm turned into a water tentacle. She suddenly soon realize that she’s surrounded by other villains, maliciously smirking at her.

“Hope you had a nice nap, Water Hero: Mimorin.”

Her eyes wide in shock. She quickly recognizes that voice. She turn around and saw the woman wearing a red demonic mask with white hair, purple Taisho-era kimono with a furry brown cloak. black boots and bandages wrapped around her hands.

“The Leader of the League Of Villains.” Mimorin said. “Ota Nezuko.”

Nezuko stared at the pro hero with her golden eyes.

“And of course your second-in-command, the time villain Akane Yamamoto.” Mimorin continued.

The red-haired woman by the name of Akane smirk at her. She wore a steampunk style dress while holding a silver stopwatch on her right hand.

“It has been a while since the _incident_ ten years ago.” Nezuko said. “Still the same old miserable Mimorin who only cares about expelling her students if they make on simple mistake. Speaking of your students, I wonder where they are?”

Mimorin did not say a word. She grit her teeth in anger while glaring at the pro-villains with her blue eyes.

“Hope you’ll get to them soon cause they will die as they are too weak to fight back since they are still in training.” Nezuko continued on. “Villains attack her!”

A small group of villains suddenly run towards the pro hero. Mimorin suddenly put on her blue visors on, stretch out her water tentacles and wrap two villains in each tentacle and threw them both with her strength towards the water. Another villain came from behind and attempted to grab her. Mimorin quickly turned around, kicked him in the stomach, causing him throw up blood from his mouth, before the water hero threw him away.

“She’s strong.” Akane said. “Should I stop her?”

“No.” Nezuko said. “I want you shall the other teacher. I’ll deal with this bitch.”

Akane did not say a word but nodded at her leader’s words. She left with some of the lower-class villains. Nezuko remained, watching Mimorin beating up the rest of the villains without any hesitation, not even breaking a sweat. The masked villain can feel her nails growing out from her fingers, she was ready for the kill.

**~~******~~ **

“Oi flatty, wake up.”

Aika groan as she woke up. She suddenly felt something touching her breasts. Once her vision clear. she sees a girl with light brown hair and yellow eyes stare down towards her. 

_**“She is touching your breast…if you ever have some.”**_ The voice of Yohane echoed through her head.

Aika had no idea what Yohane meant until she felt something on her chest. Her face turn red and let out a small scream when she notice Kanako sitting on top of her and her hands on the part of her chest that she doesn’t want to be touched.

“GET OFF YOU GIANT BITCH!” She yelled.

“Hey watch your language.” Kanako said. “The reader may not like it.”

Despite her skinny structure, Aika use all of her strength to make her classmate to get off. She quickly got up, with her face still red, despite trying to cover it with her cloak.

“ I didn’t know emo’s can get embarrassed easily.” Kanako said, still smirking

“Shut up…” She said. “And I am not emo!”

“Whatever.”

As soon as Aika calm down for a bit, she look at Kanako with her grey eyes , glaring at her. Kanako only look at her with a cat-like smirk.

“Damn your fiesty.” She said.

“And you smell like alcohol.” Aika snarked.

There is an awkward silence for a while and then Aika sigh.

“Anyway…” She began. “Where are we? Certainly this isn’t the entrance I remembered”

“Who knows~” Kanako said. Yohane cannot help but notice her fingers twitching a bit.

“Doesn’t matter.” Aika said, not realizing that Kanako is slowly creeping behind with Yohane not giving a damn to warn her. “Whoever put us here sure wants to-”

Before she could continue, Kanako suddenly place her hands on Aika’s chest and start to rubbing them around. The grey-eyed girl start to blush, extremely red, upon that action. She tried to push Kanako away but the taller girl is big and strong. All Yohane could do is watch in enjoyment.

“KYA!” Aika exclaimed. “GET OFF YOU DAMN GIANT.”

But Kanako didn’t. She continues to rub Aika’s breasts and even the tips of it. Aika cannot help but moan a bit but quickly cover her mouth and her face turning more red than ever.

“Damn…” Kanako said. “You got no breasts, Kyan?”

“Sh-Shut up!” Aika yell as she struggles to back Kanako away. “Yohane do something!”

_**“Nah, don’t feel like it.”** _Yohane said as she ate some popcorn that she got out of nowhere.

All Aika did is curse at her.

All of a sudden, the door of the room they were in burst open, coming in with villains. Their faces are fill malicious grins, fiery eyes and wrinkly noses. Most of them have their quirks activate, ready to attack the girls, in fact to kill them. Their presence cause Kanako to stop what sheis doing and Aika having some air to breathe in.

Both girls did not move while looking at the villains

“Well well…” The villain said. “Looks like two pretty little girls have awakened from their sleep.”

_**“You forgot about me.”** _Yohane said, still eating her popcorn.

One villain slowly approach the two girls, who still didn’t both move. He slowly walk towards Kanako, who did not move a muscle and sweating a bit. Aika look at her, wondering if she should help her or nah.

“Don’t worry.” The villain said as his hands slowly reach for her, while grininng maliciously. “I won’t-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Kanako’s left arm suddenly went thick, shocking in the room, becoming musucular and its veins visibly showing. At an instant, Kanako grabbed his shirt, her arm heading straight towards his stomach, giving him a fatal punch. The villain let out a painful groan before collapsing to the ground.

“Holy shit…” Aika said.

“Don’t mess with the daughter of The Wrestling Hero: Sugarman!” Kanako said.

A few villains come running towards her but Kanako, after drinking two cans of root beer, beat them up with her massive strength. Aika knew that Kanako cannot handle this alone.

In fact she didn’t want Kanako to beat her

_“Should we leave and let her fight them alone?”_ Yohane asked.

But Aika did not say a word. Instead, she made Yohane form on her right and blast a shadow ball towards the incoming villains at Kanako, who is surprised to see Aika in action.

“Looks like your worried that I’ll die huh?” Kanako ask.

“Shut up and fight them you giant bitch!” Aika yell at her while continuing to blast shadow balls at the villains.

“So fiesty but alright.”

Both Aika (and Yohane) and Kanako fought against the villains with the power of their quirks

**~~******~~ **

Arisa was in the landslide zone, hiding in one of the buildings from the villains, standing by the front, grinning menacingly, slowly waiting for her come out so that they could kill her.

“Come out little girl.” One villain said. “We won’t hurt you.”

Arisa did not even. She didn’t feel scared or angry. In fact no emotion is shown on her face.

“Refusing to come out huh?” Another villain said. “Well then, then let me help you”

He walk into the building that Arisa is hiding it. The landslide is slippery and damp, giving him hard time walking. He finally reach the building. He was there for a few seconds but never return

“That’s odd.” One villain said as he too walk into he building without hesitation, readying his quirk when he has to

All of a sudden, a single layer of ice spread on the floor. The villain attempted to step back but the ice is fast, trapping both his feet and then it rapidly went up his entire body and then his whole face, freezing him entirely, unable to move.

This sudden attack made the villains quiver in fear. Even more when beaming red eyes glow in the building’s dark interior. Arisa came out, with an icy breath coming out of her mouth, while still giving the villains a death glare. Though some were in fear, some can’t help but awe at Arisa’s sexy body.

Not minding the sense of fear among them, Arisa slowly walk to them, creating a path of ice for her to walk on the muddly landslide. The villains want to run but muddy grounds almost made them impossible to move their feet.

Suddenly, one villain dug into the muddy surface as fast as he could. Arisa’s eyes shifted around, wondering where could the villain pop out of the ground. 

However, he did not appear in front of her but behind, raising his bladed spike and aim it straight towards Arisa but the young girl quickly turned, dodge it while placing her hand on the long spike, freezing it as well before breaking it. The villain landed on the icy ground. Before he could get up, Arisa manage to trap him and freeze his hands and limbs until it crawl up his body and slightly. The man let out an icy breath, as the cold ice completely froze up his entire body.

“You bitch! I will-”

Before he could continue, Arisa gave the villain a deathly stare with her red eyes, sending shivers of fear down his spine. She then turn her attention to the other villains who all step back a bit in fear.

“Who’s next?” Arisa ask in a cold tone.”

**~~******~~ **

Shikaco woke up as her mind reverted back to reality. When she woke up, she saw a group of villains holding students hostage with their quirks ready to kill them if the Pro Hero tries to make a move. The students of Class 1-A had the expressions of fear, it is obvious that they don’t wanna die. Shikaco needed to think of a way…and fast!

“Attack and your students will perish.” One villain said.

“S-Sensei…” Takeshi tearfully begged his sensei to save him and his classmates.

But Shikaco couldn’t. She was indeed frozen in place. Unable to move, Shikaco can feel her arms on the verge of extending to fight her students but she needs to think first before she can use her quirk in order to prevent her students from getting hurt.

Suddenly, branches of sakura flowers came sprouting out from the ground, almost stabbing through the backs villains, bring them a sting of pain on their backs. This gave the opportunity for Shikaco to use her extension quirk to grab all of the Class 1-A students. This sudden attack shock the villains, wondering who could have caused it.

“Branches sprouting out of the ground…classic Aida-san.” Tenji said as he gave a thumbs up to his fellow classmates.

Rikako is unable to give a thumb’s up back to her classmate due to the muscle spraining in her arms, however, gave her classmate a reassuring smile.

“As expected of Senju Woods’ daughter.” Shikaco said. “Demo you need to rest. I’ll take care of this.”

The tall female teacher stood before the villains, who quickly got up after the sudden attack, but remain to give the Pro Hero and her students threatening glares and malicious grins, readying their quirks.

“Your student may have attacked us but not enough.” One villain said. 

Another villain, rather than speaking, run towards the Pro Hero and the students, however, before he could even reach them, Shikaco’s arm extended and it wrapped around the villain’s waist and with strength, she tossed the villain so far, the other side, crashing into an unknown area. This action shocked everyone.

“No one dares to hurt these soon-to-be heroes.” Shikaco said as she reverts her arm back to normal size. “They are the key to creating a brighter future if the current heroes are unable to do so.”

The villains are only silent but it made some of the Class 1-A students to feel emotional.

“That was a good speech!” Akira said as tears slowly come out of his eyes.

Despite Shikaco’s words, some villains begin towards the pro hero and the students, however, once again, Shikaco extended one of her arms towards the villain. He smirked when she missed to grab him but Shikaco’s extended arm made a slight turn, grabbed the villain from the back of his collar shirt and with her strength, Shikaco threw him towards the other villains, almost like scoring a strike in bowling. Shikaco knew that she can’t handle the villains alone. She quickly turn to her students.

“Students…” She began. “You maybe young and still in training but think of this as your final exam and your main goal is to eliminate the villains as much as possible. You may have your quirk limits but always remember that true heroes help each other.”

Her speech made Akira cry more, much to Tenji’s annoyance.

“Don’t worry Kubo-Sensei.” Rikako said as she stretch out her arms, as way to relieve the muscle pain. “We will defeat them together.” 

Everyone nodded. They get into a fighting stance as they ready their quirks: Rikako’s arms glow pink as branches with leaves and sakura flowers come ourt from the ground, Shuka surrounded herself with blue lightning sparks while in a start run stance, Akira took a piece of broccoli from the pockets of his costume and ate it, allowing the whole of his body to turn into silver steel, Haruki sheathed out his sword and did a ninja pose, the finger tips of Takeshi glow light blew as the small pebbles on the ground floated, Eiji’s eyes glew purple behind the long bangs of his hair and Banji prepares to small warp holes as his eyes glew.

Seeing how they are ready to fight back, the villains also ready themselves to fight. After a short silence, both sides run towards each other, starting a fight.

Not far, Akane appear unexpectedly, watching the fight between the pro-hero with the heroes-in-training and the low-rank villains. Her eyes were focused on Shikaco, whose long arms and legs are used for offence and deffence, even saving her students from any unexpected attack from the villains. The red-haired villain cannot help but smirk, impressed by the Extension hero’s abilities. Suddenly joined by Kotone and Nomura, much to Akane’s dismay.

“How beautiful,” Nomura said, watching the fight. “More beautiful if more blood is spilled.

“What are you two doing here?” Akane asked, annoyed.

“Well we went to go and give Nezuko some company but that demon would rather be lonely so we came here to accompany you.”

Akane rolled her eyes at them before turning her attention to the low-level villains and the pro-hero with the Class 1-A students fight against each other.

“You sure it is better to wait that join in?” Kotone ask. “Nomura and I could go and find Emitsun.”

“Best not.” Akane said. “We stay and wait. Attack when necessary. Nezuko’s orders.”

“But-” Nomura began.

“I said: NEZUKO’S ORDERS.” 

The two partners-in-crime stay in silence while watching the battle with Akane, waiting for either sides to win.

**~~******~~ **

The words of the villains from the outside of the room they are in echoed through the heads of Anju, Ai and Akinari, sending chills of fear. They held in their voices, breathing slightly and sweat pouring down their faces.

They have to get out of there now, but how?

“We can maybe wait for Mimori-sensei or Kubo-sensei to come and rescue us.” Aiai suggested.

“Are you mad?” Akinari whisper angrily. “We have to get out of here.”

“But we’re still students and our quirks are still in development. Its best we wait.”

“We need to get out of here. We can’t just sit and wait.”

“Mou…Inami, what do you think?” 

“Yeah, Inami-san. You haven’t said a word.”

Anju is silent for a while as she watch her two classmates argue with each other on what to do in this situation. Surely, Aiai is right as they are still in training and their quirks have their limits but they do not know how long will their teachers be able to come and save them and need to fight back, as pointed out by Akinari. Anju went into a thinking position as Ai and Akinari watch her.

“Getting out of here will be tricky. Our quirks have our limits so we have to be careful of how we use them. Akinari can only fly for six feet so we will use his quirk when we reach to the point we need to. Aiai’s quirk can provide us for attack and defence. Will I need to use my quirk? Maybe but I need to remind myself of the damage it can cause on my arms so best to use when we have to…”

Ai and Akinari cannot help but stare at her, feeling slightly annoyed.

“She’s at it again.” Akinari said.

“Well I have to admit it is kind of entertaining to see her like this.” Ai said. She then snap her fingers in front of Anju’s face. “Hey, wake up.”

Anju let out a soft gasp.

“Sorry…” She said. “What were we doing?”

Both of her classmates sigh.

“Oi, I think I heard one of them speak.” The villain from the other side.

The 3 Class 1-A students froze when they heard the voice.

“Should we go in and kill them?” Another villain said.

“Go get the others. The boss wants all of us to kill these puny kids.”

All they can hear is the footsteps running off from the door.

Now they really need to think of a way to get out…and fast.

Looking around, Anju notice Ai’s tablet on her, surprised that one of the villains wasn’t even bother to take it from her after being put under to sleep.

“Your tablet.” She said. “You still have it.”

“Huh?” Ai ask in confusion before realizing what Anju meant. “Oh my tablet? Yeah, before I was gonna fall asleep, I manage to get it out and hid it completely in case someone tries to take it. Also its the one Komiya bought me last week.”

Akinari gave her cold stare, which frightened both Anju and Ai.

“You could have used that before.” He scowled.

“Well I refuse to leave Anju behind if we escape right away.” Ai said. “Besides, she might have a better plan than ours.” 

Akinari wanted to talk back but kept in his silence. Both then turn to Anju.

“So Inami-san…” Akinari began. “What should we do?”

Anju is silent for a while. She is more of a fighter than a thinker. She acts before she thinks but she always reminded by others to think before you act, because who knows who will get hurt afterwards. Anju took a good look at Ai’s drawing tablet and Akinari’s bat wings. She suddenly remembered what she had muttered earlier, which sparked a light bulb on her.

“I have an idea.” She said. “And you two have to listen to this once and fast.”

Ai and Akinari looked at each other for a while, unsure if Anju even has the brains to come up with a plan but what other choice do they have anyway.

Meanwhile, the rest of the villains have already gather by the door, ready to attack and kill the 3 teenagers. As they stood by doors, readying their quirks, the leader counted his fingers to 3 and then burst open the door. They are in shock when they found them gone.

“Where are they?” One villain asked.

“There are no windows.” Another villain said. “There is no way they could have escaped-”

Before he could continue, a mysterious dark figure appeared from behind the villains. They didn’t have time to turn around and react. In an instant, the mysterious figure knocked them all out with the slash of his sword. This gave an escape opportunity for Anju, Ai and Akinari as the made a run for it. The mysterious figure turns out to be a drawing of a samurai, who followed the 3 the moment all the villains in that room are all knocked out.

“How long will your samurai drawing last?” Anju ask.

“5 minutes.” Ai said. “We need to hurry.”

“I don’t understand how this plan of yours will work, Inami.” Akinari said

“Trust me, it will.”

They continue to run while their battle companion followed. A few villains appeared before them, with malicious grins on their faces.

“Where do you think you kiddies are going?” One of them asked.

“Jirou-san!” Anju yell.”

“Got it!”

Akinari spread his wings and blew a large gust of wind towards the villains. At first they stood their ground, but they have no idea that the samurai drawing lunged towards them and knocked them out with his swords, even send one flying.

“I…” a villain groaned in pain. “I…th-thought the b-boss said y-you will be easy to…h-handle.”

The three teens continue to run but only Anju spoke.

“We maybe kids to you but that doesn’t mean we are weak.” She said. “We will fight back!”

The villain wanted to say something but he passed out.

Thus the three teens reached the end of the boat. Meanwhile, the samurai drawing continue to fight the villains however, Ai notice it is slowly disintegrating.

“Hurry up.” She said. “We don’t have much time.”

Akinari step on the railings while he grab Ai and Anju by waist, Only Anju is faced to the back. The moment the samurai drawing disintegrate completely, the villains suddenly towards them.

“COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS!” One of them yelled.

“Inami…any minute now?” Akinari ask.

“3…” Anju started

“YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!” Another villain yelled.

“Inami!” Ai yell.

“2…” Anju continued.

“DON’T LET THEM ESCAPE!”

“INAMI ANJU!” Both Ai and Akinari yell

“1…now!”

Jirou jump off the railings of the ship. Taking out her right arm, Anju felt a flow of energy coming through. She put her middle finger and thumb together and as soon as One For All reaches the fingers…

“SMMMMMMASSSSSSSSHHHHH!!!”

At a one single flick from a finger, a boost of wind and energy came out of Anju’s fingers, hitting a great impact towards the ship, causing major damage, and the villains on it, tumbling and also almost all of them drowning as the ship got completely destroyed. Meanwhile it also gave Akinari a flying boost because of how powerful One For All can be.

“We did it.” He said. “We escaped them.”

“Yeah. All thanks to-” Aiai then notice Anju in pain. “Inami-chan, are you okay?”

Anju stare at her damage middle finger. Its even more painful than her index finger that got damaged a while back. A slight tear came out of her eye but she held in the pain as best as she can.

“I-I’m fine.” She said. “Now, let us all try and find the others.”

Ai and Akinari didn’t say anything but nodded.

_Everyone_ …, Anju thought. _I hope your fighting back too. We can do this!_

_To be continued…_


	12. Enter the Nomu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the villains are on the verge of loosing, they bring their most powerful weapon.
> 
> Whatever power their new weapon is capable of, we surely are in big trouble.

Having finished off the rest of the villains by freezing them ice, Arisha let out a small of breathe of ice, exhausted from the fighting. She collapse to the icy ground as the right side of her body shook from the cold.

 _I used too much of my father’s quirk_ , she thought. 

She can feel a burning sensation in the left side of her body about to come out. Her icy left armour is slowly melting.

 _No_ , she thought. _I must not use that bitch’s power! I swore to myself to never use it._

Without realising, a villain, whom she had no idea she had miss to freeze with her quirk, emerge from the underground landslide, spot the young Komiya having a serious of a frost bite due to over-using her quirk. The villain smirk, knowing this will give him an opportunity to kill her.

“She must die” He said.

He pop out from the landslide, with his hand drills on and spinning around. He lunge himself forward towards Arisa, who slowly turn around, realizing she has no time react at all. Just as the villain is close to her, purple sound waves came out of nowhere and it hit the villain, shocking him and Arisa. Just then, a half-human and half-otter girl lunge at the villain and bit his neck before ripping the skin off. The villain groan in pain. He attempted to stab her with his drill arms but the girl scratch his entire face, blinding his eyes.

“You bitch!” He yelled.

“Let me end you, bastard!” The girl yelled as she raised up her arm into the air to finish him off

Suddenly, a large shard of ice came out of nowhere but it is obvious it came from Arisa, who must have manage to recover from her sudden freeze. The ice shard hit the villain good as it sent him flying to the other end.

“Sugoi.” The girl said upon amazement but came to a sudden realisation. “Hold…on…”

She can feel herself falling. She may think that the landslide may save her due to its soft surface, however, the harder the fall, she might sink into the ground and could possibly down.

 _Oh God of Supers!_ , she thought. _Save me!_

Once more. shards of ice are summon by Arisa, this time, saving the girl from falling, however it made her body ache due to the hard surface of the ice.

“Ow…” She said.

“Took you two long enough.” Arisa said, coldly. “Suwa-san and Suzuki-san.”

“Ehehe…” Aina said as she manage to get herself out from the landslide surface that’s sinking her in onto Arisa’s ice layer. “We had difficulties.”

Nanaka got angry at Arisha as she didn’t even bother to be thanked for saving her from death.

“At least say ‘thanks’ for saving your ass, Komiya.” She said.

Arisa stare at her coldly with her red eyes. Nanaka can feel a sense of dread coming towards her, especially the way that the daughter of the No.2 hero, is looking at her. Aina doesn’t seem to mind Arisa’s threatening cold stare, she cannot help but stare at her charming red eyes and amazing body. At last Arisa turn and slowly walk away, not even saying a word.

This cause Nanaka to get angry.

“You bitch!” She yell.

“Nanaka-chan, calm down~” Aina said.

But Nanaka did not listen. Getting up from the ice pillar and sliding down from it. Despite how slippery the ice is, Nanaka manage to catch up with Arisa by placing her hand on her shoulder, causing the latter to stop and turn to her. She did not feel scared when Nanaka gave her an angry otter look.

“Don’t you dare turn away from me like that!” Nanaka yell. “I helped you so at least thank me for it!”

Arisa just stare coldly at her but did not say a word to her. Nanaka felt intimidated by it but she tried her best not to be. Aina just stare at them, looking unfazed

“Listen here, you half-and-half bitch!” She said. “Just because your the no.1 student in our class and the daughter of the no.2 hero doesn’t mean you can show pride!”

Aina just stay silent as she watch her two classmates having an argument even though Arisa isn’t even saying anything. Finally, the red-eyed girl let out a hard sigh.

“Whatever you say.” She said before she turned and walk away while creating an icy path for her to walk.

Nanaka let a slight growl. She attempted to to run to her but he ice made her slip forward and fall to the ground. Aina carefully walk to her but even she slip on the ice.

“That damn Komiya…” Nanaka said. 

“Now now Nanaka-chan” Aina said. “I’m sure she just have no idea how to respond.”

Nanaka did not respond whereas Aina stare at Arisa. She can imagine sparkles surrounding her, a pink aura mystifying her. Aina’s cheeks turn slightly red as she continue to stare at her.

 _Komiya-san…_ , she thought _I think I may have feelings for you_

“Are you two coming along or what?” Arisa called out to them.

This surprised the two girls a lot. Normally Arisa would be the type to leave them alone so they can handle stuff by themselves but the red-eyed girl seems to be showing selfness towards them, even if the expression on her face doesn’t show.

But Aina cannot help but smile.

“What’s with that look?” Nanaka ask.

“N-Nothing~” Aina said as she blush and carefully got up. “W-We should c-catch up with A-Arisa-chan.

Nanaka did not say anything but she cannot help but notice the way Aina looks at Arisa. She gritted her teeth in anger.

 _No way I’ll let Komiya take my Aina-chan!_ she thought.

**~~*****~~ **

Aika, Yohane and Kanako continue to fight the villains in the stormy area of the Unforseen Simulation Joint. Though the villains try to fight back against 2 teenage girls and a shadow figure, thinking it will be easy, but the two girls proved otherwise.

Yohane fuse with Aika a lot, aiding her in melee attacks but mostly with long-range attacks by launching numerous shadow balls towards the villains when they run to her before they could even reach other. Meanwhile, Kanako drank many cans of root beer to keep on activating her quirk and also giving her lots of strength to break the bones of her enemies with punches and kicks, even strangling them.

Just as both girls thought they had defeated them all, a villain came out of nowhere and suddenly run towards Kanako, who slowly turn. Her eyes are in shock of fear, she seem to be unable to reach her can of root beer due to the fear in her paralyzing her.

“You mine, pretty girl!” The villain yelled as he lunge towards.

Kanako knew she won’t have time to activate her quirk. She closed her eyes, waiting for fate to defy her.

When suddenly…

“YOHANE…SHOUKAN!”

Kanako open her eyes. She saw Yohane suddenly extended herself from Aika who used her to bind the villain so he can be out of breath.

“I-I…c…c-can’t…b…breathe!” The villain cried as he struggle to break free from Yohane’s grip.

 _ **“Die human!”** _Yohane said. **_“You will never see the light ever again.”_**

The villain tried to speak but alas, he has breath his last while his vision blur and his eye lids closing down shut,

He is dead but Yohane continue to bind him in pleasure.

“That’s enough Yohane.” Aika said.

 **“But-”** Yohane protested.

“I said enough!”

**_“Fine!”_ **

Yohane finally let go of the head villain, who crash to the ground lifeless, before she herself reverts back to to Aika.

“Mataku…” Aika said. “You get too carried away with this kind of stuff.”

 _ **“I can’t help it.”** _Yohane said **_“It’s nice to see a human die and enjoy their lifeless body.”_**

“Whatever, at least that their all-”

Suddenly, Aika felt a sting on her right eye, causing her to fall to her knees as clutch it. She can feel her head aching, her entire body shaking, she felt some blood coming out of her right, kinda like crying but different. The blood drip onto the ground as Aika clutch her right eye while Yohane watch.

 _“Seems like you have overused our power too much”_ Yohane said.

Aika is silent as she clutched her right eye more in order to ease the but got worse and worse no matter how hard she tries.

 _Damn eye_ , she thought _Why does it have to happen right now?_

Suddenly, she felt something or someone grab her from behind. She felt something on her breasts, possibly hands. She turn her head to she who it was.

It was Kanako, whose face was red, eyes looking drowy and her mouth being wriggly and also a slight drool coming out.

There was a bit of an awkward silence among the two girls and Yohane until Aika’s face turn slight red of embarrassment and pushed the large girl away from her.

“K-Keep away from me y-you drunkass g-giant!” Aika yell as she back off.

“Ehhhh?~” Kanako said as she got up from he ground wand wobbily walk to Aika.”What’s with that…g-gesture?~ I did…nothing wrong~”

Aika quickly back up more but she soon realize she has no room to back up due to the small room they are in. Yohane cannot help but to enjoy the moment, even if Aika is on the verge of panicking. The grey-eyed girl suddenly stopped moving backwards when she it her back against the wall. She want to make run for the door but Kanako had somehow trap her legs.

“Don’t be shy~” Kanako drunkily spoke. “I won’t hurt you, flatty~”

At last Aika, used all her strength to push Kanako away from. The latter suddenly tumble backwards while the skinny girl quickly got up from the ground while brushing dust from her cloak.

“Mataku…I just got this cloak cleaned yesterday.” Aika said. “And this giant ruined it.”

 _“Its just a cloak, not much of a big deal.”_ Yohane said.

“Urusai…”

Kanako shook her head, she blinked many times to get her vision on focus and she then put her hand on the wall to maintain her balance. She suddenly look up to Aika, who gave her eye contact for a while before the latter turn her head away.

“So you get drunk if you use your quirk too much huh…” Aika said as she was still not looking at her. “Mataku, learn to control the after-effects of your quirk.”

Kanako was confuse at first until she realize when she notice the multiple cans on the ground. She stood up in a nice posture and scratch the back of her head, and laugh out of embarrassment.

“Gomen gomen.” She said. “Its something I need to learn to control. Did I almost…you know.”

“What do you think?” Aika ask.

Kanako stare at Aika for a while as the latter took off her cloak and rip a piece of it from the bottoms and use it as a make-shift eye patch to prevent her right eye from bleeding throughout.

“Not gonna lie though…” Kanako began. “You seem so calm and collected yet your like a demoness who always screams death”

_Aika: DIE! DIE! DIE!_

“Excuse me, I am ALWAYS calm and collected!!!” Aika yelled, offended by Kanako’s words.

“Well, not ALL the time.”

Aika let out hard sigh as she then put back her cloak.

“We should probably go find Mimori-Sensei.” Aika said. “She could be worried about us.”

 _ **“And how do you intend to find her?”** _Yohane ask **_“She could be anywhere in this dump.”_**

 _So that’s Yohane_ , Kanako thought. _Fiesty little creature huh_

Aika look through an open window. She observe her surroundings as she overlooked the USJ dome interior. She then spotted some splashes of water not far away from where she and Kanako are. She also notice some people, possibly villains being thrown away.

“I think I spotted where Mimori-sensei is.” Aika said as she is about climb out. “Come on, Takatsuki.”

Kanako is surprised when Aika address her normally cause the latter always calls her names like ‘giant’ or ‘drunkass freak’. Sometimes she cannot tell if it is a compliment or an insult.

“Earth to Takatsuki!” Aika said “Don’t make me leave you behind.”

“Ah. I’m coming, Kobayashi.” Kanako said as she snapped out of her mind.

“Mataku…use your head.” 

Aika got out of the building first, using her cloak as a parachute to get her to land safely on the ground. Kanako followed along. She used her cape to do the same thing. She landed on the ground as Aika start to walk away silently. Kanako stare at the skinny girl as she follow.

 _She is strong and powerful_ , she thought. _She is indeed our Class’ no.3 student. One day…I might surpass her. Just you wait Kobayashi._

_I will beat you one day_

**~~*****~~ **

Shikaco and the rest of the other students of Class 1-A continue to fight the remaining villains who continue to attack them but the teacher and the students fought back.

Shuka use her lightning speed quirk to dodge any villain attacks incoming towards. She can sometimes jump and kick her opponent either by the head or on the neck but both can knock the villain out easily.

Rikako use her quirk to defend her classmates by creating walls of flower branches to block any long range attacks. She has also use her flower branches as to bind her enemies although sometimes she can use them to throw them away in case if a villain ever tries to break free from the bind

Akira ate as much iron foods such as nuts as he can in order for his whole body to become steel, giving the villains a hard time to give him much damage which instead, when he attacks, he gives them a hard blow, damaging their insides of their bodies because of his hard-steel body.

Haruki used his reflexes and agility to dodge any villain attacks on him. He sheathe out his ninjato attack back by slashing it against them, leaving some scars on them. He then form a sign with his two fingers and created two clones of himself and three of them run towards the other remaining villains.

Banji use his warp to transport the villains into another place, whether is in another area in Japan or another dimension, yet he didn’t care as he was more concern for the safety of himself and his classmates.

Takeshi use his gravity quirk onto the villains to float them up to the roof by using his finger tips, which glow blue and touch his enemies in case they ever try to attack him or any of his classmates. 

Eiji would have to lift his bangs up in order to use his quirk: Paralysis. His eyes glew a flash of yellow, sending down an invisible stings towards the villains, who attempted to run towards him.

As for Tenji…

He didn’t do anything.

He just watched his teacher and classmates fight the villains. He would go in and use his quirk but…somehow, he doesn’t seem to feel helpful at all.

“TENJI!”

Tenji was startled when he heard Akira yell at him. He knew it was warning that a villain was coming to him from behind. He turn around, his eyes flashed a blue light, activating his quirk, however, it was slow for him to copy the villains’ qurik. Luckily, Akira used enough speed to smash the villain away with his steel body quirk, launching the villain across the room.

Tenji should be happy than Akira saved him but the latter gave him angry look, sending shivers of fear down his spine. The orange-eyed boy walked up to his friend and punch his face, causing Tenji to fall to the ground. Akira then grabbed his shirt.

“Teme…” He said. “WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE AND NOT FIGHT?! YOU ALMOST KILLED!”

Tenji wanted to reply but the anger in his friend’s voice scared him, he couldn’t talk at all. Seeing the situation between the boys, Shikaco stood between them and used her qurik, stretching out her arms in order to seperate them from each other in case it got violent.

“What are you two boys doing?!” She yell. “Fighting each other is not the right time!”

“But Tenji isn’t even fighting! He’s just standing there and-” Akira continued.

Until Shikaco slapped him on the face.

“Enough!” She yelled. “We’ll sort out your problems later. Right now, we need to-”

“What a magnificent battle you did~”

Shikaco and the Class 1-A student turn and see Akane walking towards them while clapping her hands and smirking.

“As expected of a pro hero.” She said. “You manage to defeat the villains while protecting your precious student.”

Shikaco glared at Akane as the students hide behind her in fear.

“Akane Akaza.” She said. “The League of Villains second-in-command. I’m surprised that your leader is not with you.”

“Oh she is here~” Akane continued. “Just waiting for the right time to come by~”

 _Nezuko Ota is here?!_ Shikaco thought. _How did she even manage to learn of our security codes here_

“Why are you here?!” She asked in anger. “If your here to kidnap one of the students then I won’t let you!”

“Oh silly~” Akane said. “The villains do not want your weak students. We are here for the No.1 Hero.”

“Emitsun? Why? What do you want from her?”

“Her life~”

From that word, Shikaco and the students knew that the villains want Emitsun dead, shocking. Though the students may not know why, the Pro Hero teacher knew that with Emitsun dead, the villains will be able to fulfil their schemes, even if the other top 10 heroes try to stop them.

“If you want Emitsun then you have to go through me first.” Shikaco said.

“S-Sensei?” Rikako ask in horror.

“Don’t worry.” The Pro Hero said to the students. “You lot shouldn’t fight villains like Akane. Stand back kay? This gonna be one hell of a fight.”

“Sensei…” Shuka said.

“What’s this?~” Akane said. “Protecting your precious students?~ Oh Shikaco, you never fail to impress me~”

Shikaco did not reply. Instead she glared at the villain, readying herself in a fighting stance.

“Fiesty ey?~ Very well, I will fight you and see who will be the last one standing~”

With no hesitation and not saying anything, Shikaco extended her arms towards Akane, who jump into mid air, using her stopwatch which suddenly made everything go in reverse, shocking the Class 1-A students.

“What the-” Akira said.

“This is Akane’s quirks.” Shikaco said. “Time. She can reverse time and stop it.”

 _I need to be strategic_ , she thought. _I should focus my sight on Akane’s watch. Its the oonly thing that’s stopping me from reaching her._

“What’s wrong Pro Hero?~” Akane asked. “Give up?~”

“No!” Shikaco yelled. “Heroes never give up!”

Akane smirked while the pro hero glared at her.

Meanwhile, not from afar, Kotone and Nomura watch the heated battle between Akane and Shikaco.

“Should we go in and help her?” Nomura ask.

“Not at the moment.” Kotone replied.

“What about finding Emitsun?”

“This is all part of the boss’ plan. We will lure Emitsun out, force herself to fight us and…boom! We kill her without even realizing.”

Nomura did not reply but nodded at her friend’s words.

**~~****~~ **

Anju, Ai and Akinari have managed to escape from the ship that was being guarded by the villains. Minutes passed after their escape and Akinari was already feeling tired, aka his wings.

“Jirou-san?” Ai ask.

“My wings are getting tired.” Akinari said. “I’m gonna descend now. Seems like we’re far away from the villains now.”

The long haired boy slowly descended down to the water, giving him and the girls a safely landing. Once they have, Anju looked at her finger in pain. That much power really damaged it a lot.

“Damn..” She grunted in pain. “That really damaged my fingers really good. I wonder if it will be enough time to stall the victims. What if it didn’t? Damn then we’re in big trouble. What if I didn’t aim it right? Then even more trouble…”

Anju rant on and on.

“I think you should stop now.” Ai said. “Its getting annoying.”

Anju stopped on ranting, She took an elbow strap off her and used it has makeshift bandage on her injured finger.

“Where are we?” Akinari asked. “I hope we’re far enough away from those villains.”

“Why would they attack us?” Ai ask. “UA has never been attacked by villains in the past.

Anju was about to say something when she heard a villain screaming across the air before landing into the water.

“What the heck?!” She exclaimed. “Where did he come from?”

Another villain came flying across the air before landing into the water. The three classmates turn to see where the direction of villains being thrown. They saw two large water tentacles waving out as it wrapped some villains, trapping them.

The three students recognise the water tentacles right away. It belonged to their homeroom teacher, Suzuko Mimori. 

She seems to be handling the villains.

“Amazing…” Anju said. “As expected of the Water Hero: Mimorin. She-”

“Don’t even start.” Akinari said.

“We should head there to Mimori-sensei.” Ai said. “At least it will be safer with her around.

Her two classmates nodded in agreement.

 _I do hope the worse won’t come_ , Anju prayed in her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Mimorin has trapped the villains by her water tentacles, swaying them around and hitting them against something or sometimes throwing them away. There are times she would bring them towards her and give them either a punch or a kick that will send them flying away.

As she took a little break, a small group of villains began to towards her from behind. At an instant, Mimorin’s left arm dissolved into water, hitting the villains hard by the abdomen, sending them flying away.

Mimori hoped that these are the last villains but more still keep coming to her.

 _I need to fight them all_ , she thought. _My students are probably scared right now. I hope Shikaco is with some of them._

“Feeling tired, Mimorin?~”

Her eyes widen in shock as she recognise that voice. She turn to wear the voice had come from.

Nezuko stood by the top of the staircase. Her presence made the villains bow before her. Mimorin glared at her as her eyes are covered by her blue goggles.

“Ota Nezuko.” She said.

“I’m surprised you recognised me right away despite me with my mask on~” Nezuko said. “I’m also surprised you fought all of my minions by yourself~. I’m impressed~”

Mimorin did not say anything at the villain leader’s compliment.

“Why are you here?” She asked. “Where are my students?”

Malice was shown on Nezuko’s yellow eyes as she stare towards Mimorin.

“Your students are fine, Mimorin~” She said “But we’re not here for them~ We’re here for the No.1 Here~”

 _Emitsun_ , Mimorin thought.

“Now tell me where she is and we will all leave you alone in peace~” Nezuko said.” 

“I refuse.” Mimorin said. “You’ll never find Emitsun.”

“Being fiesty huh?~” Nezuko said. “I guess the only way for you to tell me is…villains, fight her~”

A group of villains begin to run towards Mimorin, whose both arms dissolve into water and used them to attack the villains as Nezuko watched.

Meanwhile, Anju, Ai and Akinari have swam across the water to the platform land Mimorin was standing on. The three classmates peaked as they watched their teacher fight the villains, they were even amazed how she can handle them by herself.

“Mimori-sensei is so cool.” Anju said.

“Should we go in help her?” Ai ask

“Looking at how well she can handle the villains, I think sensei is fine on her own…for now.” Akinari replied.

The three had no idea that the villain leader Nezuko is amongst the villains.

Mimorin continued to fight the villains by herself. Though she was already feeling tired, she never backed out. Meanwhile Nezuko watched the Pro Hero fight her fellow villains, smirking menacingly behind her mask.

_Now its my turn_

The villain leader slowly walked down the steps, passing by her fallen villains. Mimorin did not seem to notice her. Nezuko’s right hand sheathe out sharp long nails, still walking towards the Pro Hero, who slowly turn to see the leader villain approaching. Mimorin launched her water tentacle towards her but Nezuko dodged it, shocking the Pro Hero and her students, who still hid beneath the platform.

Anju immediately realized who the villain is.

 _I recognise her_ , she thought _She’s appeared on TV a lot. What’s her quirk again?_

Mimorin was about to attack Nezuko again when suddenly, the villain leader dodge it and her sharp nails slashed onto the Pro Hero’s stomach.

A sting of pain struck Mimorin. She looked down to her stomach, seeing four scratch marks and blood coming out of it. One of her arms revert to normal to clutch onto the wound of her stomach while her other arm remained as a water tentacle to fight Nezuko.

Seeing how leader villain attacked Mimorin by scratching her stomach, the three students watched in horror. That’s when Anju realise what quick Nezuko posses.

_Poison nails…shit_

Mimorin felt her stomach growing a lot, her heart suddenly beating slowly, her entire body shaking and can hear herself breathing heavily. She felt nauseous as she wanted to throw up.

 _The poison is going fast_ , she thought. _I should let some blood out to prevent from going on further but I can’t fight on like this. I need to avoid Nezuko’s nails._

Mimorin kept on swinging her free water tentacle towards Nezuko, who kept dodging it with her sharp nails still out. The Pro Hero was starting to feel tired and weak as the poison in her grows strong and some of her blood, dripping on the ground.

“Mimori-sensei looks like she’s in trouble.” Akinari said. “Think we should go in and help her?”

“Looking at how deadly that villain’s quirk is…its best not to.” Ai replied.

Anju did not say a word but continued to look at the intense battle.

Mimorin was already starting to feel sick because the poison was kicking in fast. She can feel herself forcefully dragging out her weak arm, throwing it towards Nezuko, who dodge it once more and also scratching it, leaving another set of scars and inserting more poison. Mimorin revert her water tentacle back to her normal, which had a scratch bleeding profusely. Nezuko’s eyes show malice behind her demon mask, glad that she weaken the pro hero.

“What a pity~” She said. “You could have surrendered but you didn’t~ Now look at you, consumed by my poison~”

Mimorin glared at her. Meanwhile her students watch in horror, seeing the state their sensei is in.

“Seems like your not ready to surrender huh?~” Nezuko said. “Very well, this leaves me no choice~”

The villain leader snapped her two fingers. This was then followed by a sudden rumble, shaking everywhere that almost everyone lost their balance and fell to the ground.

Suddenly a roar was heard from underground, then bursting out from the ground was large muscular being that isn’t human. Its appearance shock everyone in the room, even the low-level villains .

“May I present to you all…” Nezuko began. “The League of Villains’ Ultimate Weapon: The Nomu~!”

A load roar echoed through the whole of the building, followed by a menacing cackle.

_To be continued…_


	13. Go! Monomoto-kun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monomoto Tenji is our class representative alongside Komiya Arisa however his doubtfulness puts him behind his path to become a hero. As the villains introduce us their powerful weapon, we will need all the help we can to prevent them from winning

Mimorin could not believe her eyes on what she saw.

A large sentimental being appeared from the ground as Nezuko let out malicious cackle. It didn’t look human, in fact, what kind of monster did the villain leader made.

“What’s wrong Mimorin~?” Nezuko asked in a mocking tone. “Gonna surrender?”

Mimorin did not reply. She continued to look in shock at the large monster, who also looked back at the Pro Hero. Meanwhile, Anju, Ai and Akinari also watched in shock but more in horror.

_What kind of monster is that?_ Anju thought.

She can feel her body wanting to move but Anju hesitated, as the fear managed to paralyse her, not mention that she has no idea what power does the monster even posses.

“Seems like you are impressed with my _creation_.” Nezuko spoke. “Behold the League’s ultimate weapon, the Nomu!”

The creature called Nomu let out a loud roar that echoed through the building. It caught the attention of everyone else in the USJ, including the three other villains, Akane, Kotone and Nomura.

“So Nezuko has decided to unleash the Nomu.” Akane spoke to herself. “A foolish decision but since she desperately wanted to end the heroes, I’ll let her be.”

Even Shikaco heard it as well. She is still in a fighting stance against Akane.

“That doesn’t sound human.” She said. _What exactly are these villains up to?_

Mimorin still couldn’t stop staring at the Nomu but she readied herself in a fighting stance as there are still other minor villains that she needed to face, while dealing with the poison that Nezuko had implanted on her.

“Do you surrender now, Mimorin?~” Nezuko asked.

“No.” Mimorin replied. “I won’t surrender. I maybe a Pro Hero but I am also a teacher! I will protect my students with all my life!”

Her words touched Anju, Ai and Akinari as small formed in their eyes. Mimorin maybe seen as a cold teacher but does deeply care for them.

“Such pitiful words.” Nezuko spoke. “Finish her off. The poison will surely get to her.”

The minor villains ran to Mimorin with all their might. With her one arm down, the Pro Hero used her other to form a water tentacle to attack the villains. Swaying it around and throwing or hitting the villains with much strength as she could, Mimorin manage to fight against the villains, however, she soon finds herself losing consciousness and breathing heavily. She soon realized that the poison in her is kicking in.

_I have keep on fighting_ , she thought to herself. _My students need me_

Maliciousness is seen on Nezuko’s eyes behind the mask. She let out a slight chuckle.

_She is now at her weakened state_ , she thought. _Now’s the chance._

Nezuko snapped her two fingers, which caused the Nomu to suddenly charge towards Mimorin, pushing away the other villains. Its sudden movement brought shock to the Pro Hero, as well as Anju, Ai and Akinari, who are still hiding while watching the fateful event that would impact on their sensei.

********

Shikaco still continued to fight Akane, unaware that her fellow teacher is in danger. Her students watched, standing back, as it could be dangerous since Akane is a Class A Villain.

Despite Akane having advantage of using her Time Stop Quirk, Shikaco figure out a way to avoid that. She extended her arms more, to the point she managed to grab Akane’s pocket watch, the moment the villain was about to activate her quirk.

“Impossible…” Akane said in shock. “She managed to get to me right away.”

Shikaco smashed Akane’s pocket watch to the ground, shattering into pieces, before she managed to wrap her arms around the villains’ waist and threw her towards the wall. Akane gasp for air, some blood coming out of her mouth and fell towards the ground.

“Damn it…” She groaned in pain. “I was close…”

Kotone and Nomura, having witnessed it, stood up from their platform.

“Looks like Akane is in desperate need of help.” Kotone spoke.

“Should I put them all to sleep?” Nomura asked.

“Iya, I’ll take care of her.” Kotone said as she turned invisible. “You may as well aid Akane.”

“Be careful, Kotone-chan.”

Shikaco panted heavily, tired from the fighting. Akane was still down and hurt from the impact. The pro hero then turn to the students.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“Yeah I guess…” Rikako replied.

“Sensei that was…amazing” Akari said.

“I appreciate the gratitude but now’s not the time.” Shikaco spoke. “We need to find your classmates and regroup with-”

Before the pro hero continued, blood came out of her, shocking the students. Shikaco’s eyes widen, she looked to see how it happened and she a bloddied wound form on the side of her stomach.

“S…Sensei…” Tenji spoke.

Kotone suddenly appeared behind Shikaco, becoming visible. The pro hero realised that the villain snuck on her while using her quirk, giving her the opportunity to fatally wound her with a knife

“Surpise, Shikaco~” Kotone spoke, before she let go.

Shikaco then fell to ground. The moment she laid, blood began to come out of her. The Class 1-A students quickly rushed to her with tears in their eyes.

“Sensei….sensei!” Takeshi cried.

“D-Don’t die!” Shuka cried.

“Pathetic.” Kotone said. “Nomura lets go meet up with Nezuko.”

Nomura nodded as she helped Akane get on her feet. The moment the three villains were about to leave, Shikaco, despite being wounded, extended one of her arms and wrapped them together.

“What the-!?” Kotone asked in shock.

“S-Sensei?” Rikako said.

“I…” Shikaco spoke. “I-I won’t let you…g-get away w-wth your plans!”

The three villains didn’t say anything as they are bound together by Shikaco’s arm. The pro hero then turn to the Class 1-A students, who still have tears in their eyes.

“You students….a-are brave…” Shikaco spoke. “W-We need to i-inform the o-other teachers a-about this…I-I do i-it but…I’m w-wounded a-and I am counting o-on you…T-Tenji Monomoto…”

Tenji’s eyes were in shock, the moment the wounded teacher said his name.

“M-Me?” He asked. “B-But I-I’m useless in battle.”

Shikaco let out a weak smile.

“Y-Your the st-student r-representative o-of Class 1-A…” She continued on. “I-It is y-your d-duty…t-to be the m-model of y-your classmates…a l-leader…”

“B-But I don’t see myself as a leader…” Tenji spoke. “I can’t even fight like everyone else.”

“I-I sense…d-doubtfulness in you Monomoto-san….” Shikaco continued. “I-Its true y-your q-quirk is…u-useless in b-battle…b-but…n-not all h-heroes fight in b-battles…th-they must do th-their duty…i-in making s-sure the p-people a-are safe…”

Akane, Kotone and Nomura watched them, still in bound.

“What do think their trying to do, Kotone?” Nomura asked.

Kotone looked closely on them. Even though she can’t hear them, she knew something was up.

“B-But what if…I can’t make it.” Tenji ask.

“I-I know you w-will…” Shikaco said. “B-Besides, y-your classmates a-are here to s-support you…”

“Sensei is right Tenji-chan.” Takeshi said.

“Yeah.” Rikako added. “Whatever support you need, we’ll give it to you.”

“You can count on my ninjutsu skills to do.” Haruki added.

“And my warp skills” Banji added

“I’ll give you my speed when you need it.” Shuka added.

Eiji didn’t say a word but nodded.

Akari placed his hand on Tenji’s shoulder.

“No matter what, we’ll support you, buddy.” He said.

Tenji felt tears coming out of his eyes. He took off his glasses and wiped them off.

“Th-Thanks.” He said.

“N-Now go…” Shikaco said. “And p-prevent the v-villains f-from winning…”

Kotone looked closer at the students and their wounded teacher.

“Kotone…what’s happening.” Nomura asked.

Shuka grabbed onto Tenji as the two readied themselves to reach for the door, the only way out of the USJ building. 

“This is gonna be fast but are you ready?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Tenji replied. “Go for it, Saitou-san.”

Sparks of lightning formed at the bottom of Shuka’s feet, and in a few seconds, she sped fast as she held onto Tenji. Kotone’s eyes widen, realising that the two students are headed straight towards the door.

“No!” She yelled. 

Kotone took out a knife and used it to stab on Shikaco’s arm. The pro hero resisted the pain but managed to hold on, until Kotone stabbed her arm more.

“I-I…can’t…” Shikaco groaned.

Her arm went loose, freeing Kotone, Nomura and Akane. The invisible villain made a run for it. Shuka and Tenji looked on, panicking as Kotone started to dash towards them.

“DON’T YOU EVEN FUCKING DARE!” She yelled. “Villains! Stop them!”

The other villains, whom some were still hurt, lunge themselves towards the two. Just then, clones of Haruki appeared, fighting the villains.

“Go!” Haruki yelled.

The twi continued to make a run for it, when sudennly, a large villain appeared before them. Just as he was about to attack, Banji used his warp quirk to transport the villain to somewhere else, giving Shuka to run more.

“Their getting closer! Someone try to maul them!” Kotone yelled.

Behind the two are other villains with quirks that make their limbs into wheels, zooming towards Shuka and Tenji. Just then, the villains stopped and started to float in the air, panicking. It was upon realisation that Takeshi and Eiji used their quirks.

“Hurry up! Who knows how long it will last!” Takeshi yelled.

Shuka almost reached for the door, still holding onto Tenji, who took off his shades, his eyes turned green, activating his copy quirk.

“We’re almost there!” Shuka said. “Just-”

Suddenly, Kotone appeared before them, with her weapon ready.

“I won’t let-” She spoke

Just before Kotone finised her sentence, flower branches wrapped her around, bounding her for the second time.

“NO!” She yelled.

“Thanks, Aida-san!” Tenji called to his classmate.

“Nows not the time for thanks! Go!” Rikako yelled as her hands glow pink.

Finally Shuka and Tenji reached the door. As the door opened, Tenji went right in.

“What about you guys?” He asked.

“We’ll be at Kubo-Sensei’s aid.” Shuka replied. “Now go!”

Tenji nodded. Using Shuka’s quirk that he copied, he made a run for it.

“Go…Monomoto-kun…” Shikaco groaned in pain.

*********

Mimorin stared at the Nomu, who was growling at her. She knew it won’t be easy for her to defeat it as who knows what power does the Nomu posses. Meanwhile, Anju, Ai and Akinari, still in hiding, also watched in horror. They want to help their sensei but also feared that their lives might be at risk.

The moment Nezuko snapped her fingers, the Nomu charged itself towards the Pro Hero. Once it is near her, it raised it fist, ready to punch her. Mimorin quickly used her water tentacle to wrap it around the Nomu’s wrist. She tried to pull it away but the Nomu’s strength is no match for hers.

_What kind of strength does this monster have?_ Mimorin thought. _It somehow reminds me of someone else._

Suddenly, the Nomu, raised its fist up high, dangling Mimorin from the ground. The Pro Hero’s eyes widen with shock, knowing she will soon be in danger.

And she was indeed.

The Nomu then threw her to the ground. Mimorin gasp for air, blood coming out of her mouth.

_My ribs…I can fell them breaking_ , she thought.

Mimorin attempted to retract her water tentacle back to normal however, the Nomu, stomped on her arm the moment it went back to normal. Mimorin let out a scream of pain.

Anju, Ai and Akinari cannot bare to watch their teacher in pain.

“S-Sensei…” Ai said.

Nezuko cannot help but enjoy watching Mimorin getting beaten up. The Nomu then pinned Mimorin to the ground and began to repeatedly smash her head against it, splattering more blood.

“Oh, Mimorin~” Nezuko said. “Look at how pathetic you are~ You should be fighting back~ Oh wait, the Nomu broke both of your arms~”

Mimorin didn’t reply. Blood poured out from her head.

Anju watched in horror. She wanted to go in and help her sensei but she can feel her body unable to move, all because its the fear of it.

_If only Emitsun is here_ , she thought. _She can handle this…right?_

“You stay here and make sure Mimorin doesn’t do any risky moves” Nezuko spoke to the Nomu.

Just as she was about to walk away, the villain leader stopped. Her eyes squinted a bit, her nails sharpen and her ears twitch.

_Its not just Mimorin here_ , she thought. 

Nezuko turned around, her eyes quickly shifted towards Ai, who suddenly froze in fear.

“Sh-Shit…” She said.

Nezuko dashed towards Ai, with her nails ready. Once she is near the girl, Anju began to see a vision of Ai taking the hit, and dying from the poison. Knowing her classmate will be in danger, she quickly jumped out of the water, landed on solid ground. She raised up her left arm, activating One For All.

“Its now or never!” Anju yelled “SMAAAASSSH”

Nezuko shifted her eyes towards Anju. It was too late for her to react when Anju gave her a powerful punch, blowing a large gust of dust, making Nezuko not be visible.

Anju expected her left arm to be damaged from One for All but it wasn’t, shocking her.

_Amazing_ , she thought. _My arm didn’t even get damaged. How is that possible?_

The dust smoke died off. Anju expected Nezuko to be badly damaged by her One For All…

But she wasn’t.

Nezuko gave Anju a death stare, sending chills down the latter’s spine.

“W-What?” She asked.

“What a mistake.” Nezuko spoke. _So this is the successor to One for All? A puny weak girl?_

“Inami…move!” Mimorin yelled.

Anju managed to dodge Nezuko’s attempted attack on her. She crawled away from her backwards as the villain leader slowly walked to her.

“Trying to fight one on one eh?” Nezuko said. “Its a pity your only a student, whose quirk has a lot to improve and to think you can stop me, aka a Class S Villain? Be careful of your choices.”

Anju remained silent as Nezuko continued to walk towards her. The young girl closed her eyes as the villain’s hands grew closer to her, waiting for whatever fate comes to her.

Until…

“I AM HERE!”

Anju’s eyes widen open. She immidiately recognise the voice.

“N-No! It can’t be!” Nezuko yelled. “WHERE THE HECK ARE KOTONE AND NOMURA! THEY SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER BY NOW!”

Standing by cracked open wall was a large muscular woman. The expression on her face showed anger.

“E-Emitsun…” Anju said. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Emitsun apperance shocked the villains but gave the Class 1-A students tears of joy, relieve that the No.1 Hero is here to save them. Nezuko clenched her fist in anger, realising that her plan is bound to fail.

Shikaco smiled, knowing Tenji has done his duty well.

“He did it…” She spoke. “Monomoto-kun did it…”

Emitsun remembered what Tenji spoke to her earlier.

_“You gotta help us! Kubo-sensei is fatally wounded by the villains and my classmates are in grave danger!”_

She cannot help but smirk but turned into an angry frown.

“You villains have made a grave mistake!” Emitsun yelled. “For I, Emitsun, shall end your wicked ways!”

“Damn you….DAMN YOU EMITSUN!” Nezuko yelled.

Emitsun then jumped into the air, with her fist readied and punching the ground hard, sending massive shockwaves around the area.

_To be continued…._


	14. Emitsun VS Nomu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we face a dangerous villain, we are relieved that Emitsun is going to save us but the Nomu stands in her way. I just hope, Monomoto-kun also asked the other teachers for our help as we cannot fight this alone.

Emitsun stood by the cracked open wall that she created, staring down at everyone else, mainly, Nezuko, the Nomu pinning down Mimorin, Anju, Ai and Akinari. She can also see Shikaco from afar, still on the ground, wounded and the other Class 1-A students, and as well as Akane, Nomura and Kotone. The No.1 Hero also took a glance at the lower rank villains, all are injured on the ground. She cannot help but smirk.

Impressive, she thought. These students have made it this far. Not to mention, its also the first time they fought actual villains.

Her smirk turned into a frown when she turned her focus on Nezuko.

That villain…her eyes resembled someone I know…Emitsun thought. Someone who made me become who I am.

She must be stopped…no matter what!

Emitsun then jumped into the air, her fist readied to punch the ground.

“SMMMMMAASSSSSHHHHH!”

She hit the ground, sending shockwaves, causing Nezuko and the Nomu to fall to the ground, same for Ai and Akinari, who both still didn’t come out of the water. Emitsun then got up from the ground, glaring at Nezuko.

“You made a grave mistake Nezuko Ota!” She spoke. “Entering UA territory so you can harm the students…how unheroic!”

Nezuko didn’t say anything but clenching her fists in anger.

Emitsun is suppose to die! She thought. It was part of the plan! Didn’t Kotone and Nomura were suppose to do that?!

Meanwhile, Nomura was still carrying a wounded Akane but couldn’t move, upon in shock for what she saw.

Emitsun… She thought. I think Nezuko is mad at me and Kotone

Nezuko managed to calm herself down but continued to stare at the No.1 Hero. The Rank 2 Villain then let out a soft chuckle.

“You may think you’ll easily get your victory Emitsun~” She spoke. “But you are no match against my weapon~”

The villain gestured at the Nomu, who slightly got up and let out a loud roar.

“Your death will be the first step of the League’s victory~”

Nezuko let out her nails, ready to strike Emitsun. Anju noticed it right away.

“Emitsun! Look-”

Emitsun punched Nezuko on the face hard, almost breaking her mask, sending her flying to a wall. This sudden move of Emitsun’s really impressed Anju, as she stared at her idol in awe.

“Sugoi~” She said.

Nezuko slowly crawled out of the wall, bleeding profusely from the head. The right side of her mask cracked, almost revealing her face.

“Damn you…” She said. Then she turned to the Nomu. “KILL HER!”

The Nomu once again ran to its target without hesitation. Emitsun positioned herself, preparing for the attack. She managed to grab onto the Nomu, creating a struggling match between the two.

“Emitsun…” Anju said.

“Go, Young Inami!” Emitsun spoke. “Take Mimori to safety!”

“But-”

“Just go!”

Anju quickly nodded. She turn to Ai and Akinari, gesturing them to do the same. The three students went towards their fallen teacher, though badly hurt, she was still breathing but in desperate need for medical assistance. Just as they were about to leave the scene, Anju turn to Emitsun for the last time, worried if Emitsun will make it out.

After all, she is the Symbol of Peace.

“Earth to Inami!” Akinari yelled. “Are you coming or what?”

“O-Oh…um…right.” Anju said as she joined her two classmates, to help their teacher.

****

Kotone was still bound by Rikako’s flower branches. She gritted her teeth in anger, struggling to get out.

“I need to get to Nezuko…” She spoke to herself.

Rikako’s face showed an expression of pain. The pink glow on her hands flicker a lot, a droplet of blood cat be seen.

“Aida-san..your bleeding.” Haruki said.

“I-I’m fine” She said. “Monomoto-san better hurry up…I can’t restrain her much longer”

Kotone knew this would be a opportunity for her to escape but she needed Nomura’s aid for this.

“Nomura…sing us a song.” She said.

“Are you sure?” Nomura asked. “You don’t have your earplugs on.”

“I don’t care!” Kotone yelled back. “We must finish the mission!”

Without hesitation, Nomura gently put Akane on the floor. The two villains covered their ears as Nomura began to sing.

“Shit!” Akira yelled. “Everyone! Cover your ears!”

Everyone covered their ears, in order to prevent themselves from falling asleep from Nomura’s singing. Rikako cannot seem to do so. Her eye lids started to close, her entire body feeling light. This caused her branches to suddenly, giving Kotone a chance to freely move, though even she was feeling sleepy too.

At last, Rikako fell to the ground, dozing off and out of exhaustion.

“Aida-chan!” Shuka yelled.

“Finally!” Kotone yelled as she put on her earplugs and started to run. “I swear I’ll complete this mission for the League!”

“What has gotten into Kyo?” Akane asked.

Nomura looked on at her friend with concern.

Kotone-chan… she thought This isn’t you.

Just as Kotone was about to cross over to the next area, a struck of a yellow lightning bolt occured in front of her, causing her to fall to the ground.

Shikaco’s ears twitch, followed by a smile. She knew exactly who’s lighting is that.

“Sorry we’re late, kids!”

Kotone looked over to where the lightning had come from. It came from the top of the stairwell, where a woman with short brown hair and yellow eyes stood on top, holding onto two batons, sparkling with yellow lightning.

“Iida-sensei!” Akira exclaimed.

“R-Rippi…” Shikaco groaned.

The Lightning Hero: Rippi, also known as Riho Iida, let out a cheeky smirk.

“Che!” Kotone said. “Like one hero can withstand a whole group of villains”

The remaining group of villains appears out of nowhere, readying their quirks while grinning maliciously.

“Actually.” Rippi began. “I have also brought a group of heroes too.”

Behind the pro hero were the other hero-teachers emerging from behind. Along with them was Tenji, who sweated a lot out of exhaustion but was smiling cause he finally did his job as student representative.

“Seems like Shikaco is need of desperate help.” The Winged Hero: Pile, also called Eriko Hori, spoke with her arms. “I’m surprised she handled the villains while protecting the students at the students.”

“I don’t think it was just Shikaco who managed the villains on her own” Kussun added. It seems the students had their 1st experience in fighting villains

Kotone growled in anger, knowing she won’t be able to go aid Nezuko now, as she will be forced into fighting the UA teachers.

Seems like the battle between the heroes and the villains had just begun.

*****

Anju, Ai and Akinari witnessed the arrival of the UA staff from afar while carrying the injured Mimorin to safety.

Even though she was relieved everything will be okay now that the pro heroes had arrived, Anju was worried about Emitsun, who is facing the Nomu one on one, while Nezuko cannot seem to join her creation as the No.1 Hero injured her good.

She suddenly stopped walking, turned around to the opposite direction and run.

“I-Inami?!” Ai excalimed. “Where do you think your going?!”

Anju did not reply, she focused head straight on, running as fast as she can, without stopping.

I need to help Emitsun, she thought.

“What’s up with her?” Akinari asked, who he helped Mimorin.

Ai did not reply so instead, she made a run for it too.

“O-Oi!” He yelled. “Why are you-”

But Ai was already far from him the moment he called her. Akinari sighed.

“I guess its my job now to help you, sensei.” He said as he rolled his eyes “What a drag.”

Mimorin groaned but was still unconscious.

Meanwhile, a rough one-on-one combat continued between Emitsun and the Nomu. A few bruises were shown on Emitsun but didn’t bother the No.1 Hero much, meanwhile the Nomu had steam coming of it, possibly from Emitsun’s attacks. 

Nezuko watched on, sitting on the ground, clutching onto her wounds.

Damn it…just fucking damn it! she thought. I’m gonna have a serious talk with Kotone and Nomura about this!

The Nomu charged towards Emitsun once again. This time, the No.1 Hero dodged it and sent a fist towards the Nomus stomach.

Emitsun expected the Nomu to react painfully but the creature let out a growl, it was neither in pain or in anger.

Then Nezuko was hard, slighty chuckling.

“Oh No.1 Hero~” She said. “This opponent your facing…is not like ones you have before~ It strength, stamina and agility matches with yours~”

Matches with mine?! Emitsun thought. What the hell does that mean?!

The Nomu suddenly grabbed Emitsun by the waste and suddenly inserting is long and sharp nails into the side of her body. An expression of pain showed on the No.1 Hero’s face, grunting, trying to push the creature away from her with all her strength but the Nomu held onto her.

I have to push this thing away! She thought Fuck! It hurts!

Nezuko smirked behind her mask. This is her chance now.

Since Kotone and Nomura failed to do their task she thought. May as well do this myself

The villain leader slowly got up, grunting pain. She slowly walked to Emitsun, with her nails sharpening, activating the poison in them. Emitsun slowly turn to her, her eyes widen with fear, realising she better do something quick or else she’s gonna end up dead.

“You’re finished!” Nezuko yelled, raising her hand up, ready to give the No.1 Hero a deadly poison.

Until…

A single layer of ice headed straight towards the three. It then froze Nezuko’s hands and as well as the entire body of the Nomu, giving Emitsun a chance to break free from the creature’s grip. She clutched her wound to prevent any more bleeding.

“That was close.” She said. “I wonder who could have done that”

Coming from the landslide zone, Arisa arrived, with her right almost covered with frost, her red eyes glaring but not towards anyone. Behind her are Nanaka and Aina, following their classmate.

“Ah, Young Komiya, Young Suwa and Young Suzuki.” Emitsun said when she saw the three students.

Also arriving are Aika and Kanako. Aika glared angrily at Arisa.

“That damn half-and-half bitch…” She said. “SHE BEAT ME TO IT”

“I don’t get why your that desperate” Yohane spoke.

“Chill there flatty~” Kanako added.

“Even Young Kobayashi and Young Takatsuki.” Emitsun continued.

Nezuko eyes focused on Aika, who’s anger and quirck attracted her.

So that Yukari’s daughter, she thought. I can see the resemblance on her. And that quirk of hers…change of plans then

Alas, Anju arrived with Ai follwing her from behind. She was surprised that Emitsun manage to survive the attempted attacks of the two villains if Arisa hadn’t intervened.

“Emitsun!” Anju cried out for the no.1 Hero.

“I’m fine, Young Inami!” Emitsun called back. “But why are you here?! Its dangerous!”

That Inami girl… Nezuko thought. She has Emitsun’s power…there is no doubt that she might be a weed in my future plans…she must be gotten rid of

Emitsun walked towards Nezuko and the Nomu, who are both still frozen in place.

“You lost this one Nezuko.” She said. “Your days of villainy are over”

The villain leader was silent for a while and she can be heard chuckling, causing Emitsun to raise an eyebrow.

“You think that this is my final stand No.1 Hero?” She asked. “I don’t think so.”

Her fingers snapped once more, despite her hands trapped by the ice, causing the Nomu to suddenly break free from the ice, shocking everyone to the core, even Arisa.

“Do you think the Nomu can easliy be trapped by such a icy quirk?” Nezuko asked. “Like I said, the Nomu’s strength matches with yours Emitsun~”

The Nomu let out a loud roar, sending a large gust of wind to everywhere.

Emitsun knew this battle won’t be easy.

****

Rikako groaned as she awaken from Nomura’s sleeping song. She realised she was being carried by Haruki.

“What…happened?” She asked.

“You fell asleep when that villain sang. Don’t worry though, the teachers have arrived to save us. We’re gonna head back to safety.” Haruki replied.

“I see…” She said, I should be more careful on what I plan. I could have died!

Akira and Eiji both helped with Shikaco, who was sill fatally wounded and barely awake. Her blood was being dragged along as they moved.

“Daijoubu sensei.” Akira said. “You’ll make it.”

Shikaco did not reply yet groaned in response.

A sudden loud scream was heard not far away. The group stopped for a moment.

“W-What w-was th-that?” Eii asked.

“That doesn’t sound human.” Banji added.

“We should probably keep going.” Akira said. “Who knows what it will be”

But Shuka decided not to keep going, instead, she ran to where the noise came from.

“E-Eh?!” Takeshi cried. “Saitou-chan! Where are you going?!”

But Shuka didn’t listen, she kept on running. Haruki then noticed he felt he was carrying nothing.

Its cause even Rikako ran off, surprising Haruki.

“O-Oi, Aida-san!” He called her

But Rikako ignored her classmate.

“Their both gonna get killed.” Akira said. “We have to-”

He felt Shikaco grab him by the leg. Akira looked back at his teacher.

“B-But sensei…” He spoke.

“L-Let th-them be…” Shikaco weakly spoke. “I-I can f-feel a sense of h-heroship i-in these g-girls…”

The boys gave their wounded teacher a puzzled look.

****

The Nomu screamed as it broke free from the ice. Its roar echoed in the whole of the USJ building. Its roar send fear down Emitsun and also the 7 other girls. An expression of malice is shown on Nezuko’s eyes.

That’s right Emitsun, she thought. Let fear consume you.

But Emitsun still retain a smile on her face, something Anju was surprised as Emitsun is know to fight villains with a smile on her face, even in a tense situation like this.

“I won’t back down.” The No.1 Hero said. “In fact, I never back down!”

Anju smiled at her idol’s words, tears coming out of her eyes.

“S-Such inspiring words from Emitsun~” She criedd.

Ai looked at her weirdly.

“I’m tired of hearing those words…” Nezuko said. “Kill her!”

The Nomu ran towards Emitsun and attempted to tackle her. The No. 1 Hero once more wrestled with the creature, despite the wound that she was given. This was then followed by repeated punches towards each other. The effects of that is the shockwaves that almost blew them away.

But course, it did give cracks on the ice Nezuko was trapped on. The villain knew she was gonna free from this.

A few more and I’m out, she thought.

At last the ice broke, freeing Nezuko, who then dashed towards Aika, who was in shock.

Everyone else as well. Emitsun couldn’t do anything at the moment as she is occupied with the Nomu but she knew Aika is in danger

Unless if her classmates do something.

“O-Oi…Arisa…use your icy quirk thing.” Nanaka said.

Arisa did not hesitate as she send an icy path towards Nezuko but wasn’t fast enough as the villain gets closer to Aika.

Aika couldn’t move, she was indeed consume in fear. Nezuko grew closer towards her as her hands with her nails was lend out.

Anju knew she had to save her classmate but she knows she won’t be fast enough to do so. If only Shuka was here, she thought.

Aika closed her eyes, waiting for what fate has given her.

Until…

Nezuko suddenly stopped as she felt something wrapping her. She was wrapped by flower vine branches. 

“What the-” She yelled. “Who is doing this?!”

Anju knew whose branches belong to.

It belonged to Rikako, who stood by the other side of the area, her arms glowing ink. Beside her is Shuka, on the ground, paralysed as blue sparks surround her…she must have used her quirk.

“D-Damn it!” Nezuko yelled and then turned to Aika. “I almost had-”

The moment she turned, Yohnae was in front of her, smirking.

“Surprise, motherfucker!” She said, opening her mouth, forming a shadow ball.

Nezuko’s eyes widen. She attempted to break free but it was too late. Yohane blasted her face with a shadow blade, breaking the branches and sending Nezuko flying once again, hitting towards a wall.

Aika sighed with relief, saved from death. Kanako gave her classmate a cheeky expression.

“Wow you used that until now.” She said.

An annoyed expression was shown on Aika’s face but she did not yell as she usually does.

*****

Meanwhile, Kotone and Nomura fought against the UA teachers though the two villains cannot seem to fight well as their main focus right now is helping Akane, who sat aside, tending her injuries, and having to get to Nezuko. Their blood spilled everywhere as they tried and their injuries worsen

Card Hero: Kussun, used her cards and it summoned various creatures. 

“Attack them.” She commanded.

Her card creatures went straight towards the villains, attacking them with their powers, overwhelming them until they surrender.

Headmistress Yoshino Nanjou fought the villains with her fists that have been turned into wolf paws, giving the lower ranks enough damages. When one large villain attempted to attack her from behind. the headmistress’ face turned into angry wolf one, scaring the villain and also Nanjoulno punching his stomach with her wolf paw, sending him flying.

Lightning Hero: Rippi used her lightning rods to send her quirk of electric currents towards the villains, shocking them and paralysing them.

“This is for Shikaco!” She yelled.

The Winged Hero: Pile flew towards the sky, sending feathers towards the villains, tearing their clothes, slashing their skin and sometimes minorily injuring them. Kotone looked up, aiming her pole at Pile but she toppled backwards as a feather stabbed Kotone’s right eye and left side of her stomach.

“Kotone!” Nomura exclaimed, seeing her friend get hurt.

Kotone groaned in pain, clutching her right eye, trying her best to regain her composure.

Seeing her hurt, Nomura felt a sense of rage. She glared towards the UA teachers.

“You will pay for hurting Kotone-chan!” Nomura yelled.

“N-Nomura?” Kotone asked in concern.

Nomura took a deep breath, she held in for a few seocnds before realising a very loud yet beautiful tune.

Kotone knew what Nomura was doing so she immidiately covered her ears, same with Akane. 

Nomura kept singing, hoping that the heroes would sleep so that she and her villain allies can escape.

But…

“You have an excellent singing voice Arai-san.” Nanjoulno said. “Its a no wonder your called ‘The Angelic Maiden’“

Nomura was in shock that the headmistress didn’t even sleep but she kept on singing.

“However, your quirk is seen as dangerous.” The headmistress continued on. “It is a no wonder your ranked 7 in the villains section.”

Akane wondered why the UA teachers didn’t even sleep…until she noticed the the earplugs on them.

Of course they would be prepared, she thought. 

“Now Soramaru!” Pile called out.

Out of nowhere, Tokui Sora, also known as the Fist Hero: Soramaru, appeared from above, with her right fist largen and raised, ready to attack Nomura.

The villain with a beautiful singing voice stared in horror as Soramaru began to come closer. She should move in order to save herself but she didn’t.

“Nomura…move!” Kotone called her.

Yet she didn’t.

Kotone attempted to get up and crawl fast to her but the pain wouldn’t let her.

“Akane! Use your quirk!” She called towards the red-haired girl.

“I-Ic can’t…I need my watch to do so.” She said.

“But Nomura will-”

“No, Kotone…its alright…”

Kotone turned to Nomura, who looked at her with a smile and with tears in her eyes and blood pouring down her face.

“Its time you should venture on your own…” Nomura continued.

“W-What? W-What are you s-saying?” Kotone stammered as tears formed in her eyes.

Nomura smiled one final time.

“I love you Kotone…farewell…”

“Nomura…”

At last, Nomura was crushed to death by Soramaru’s large fist, shocking Kotone to the core. As her partner’s blood spilled everywhere, the invisible villain fell to her knees and let out a loud cry that echoed throughout the whole of the USJ building

I should tell Nezuko about this, Akane thought, witnessing what she had saw.

*****

Emitsun and the Nomu continued to fight each other while Nezuko and the 9 Class 1-A girls watched. The villain leader suddenly got a call from Akane via earpiece.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Nomura is down…the mission is failure.” Akane spoke.

Nezuko knew what she meant by “Nomura is down”. She let out a hard sigh.

“Very well…let us retreat.” She said. 

“Got it”

Nezuko took out a device. She got up from the ground slowly, which caught the attention of everyone in the area.

“I leave this to you my creation.” She said to the Nomu. “Do not fail me”

A portal appeared beside her. Anju knew right away that she is gonna escape. She immidiately made a run for it.

“What the heck are you doing Anju-chan!” Shuka called her.

Anju ignored her best friend. She raised her fist, hoping One for All can help her though she cannot feel the energy within her.

Damn it! Why not now?! She thought.

Nezuko stepped into the portal and she disappeared, the moment Anju failed to reach her. The young girl fell to the ground.

So much for making history, she thought.

The Nomu let out a small roar, knowing its master had abandon them yer this gave Emitsun a fighting chance.

“Now with your master gone, I have the advantage.” She said.

The Nomu looked at her.

“It is time Emitsun’s Ultimate Attack!” The No.1 Hero exclaimed. “Stand back everyone!”

The 9 girls watched as Emitsun launched the Nomu upwards. She then jumped towards it and gave it multiple punches.

“I call this one the “RIN SMASH!”” She yelled.

The Nomu attempted to resist the pain it was getting. Splatters of blood came out of its mouth.

Emitsun then gave the Nomu an uppercut to the face.

“I call this one the “UMI SMASH!”

The Nomu groaned but also growled. Just then, Emitsun clenched her right fist, put it back, smirking at the creature.

“Your finished”

Anju and the other girls watched as the No.1 Hero is about to finish off. The young girl then realised about what Emitsun was about to do, as it reminded her of a certain incident a year ago.

“EVERYONE! TAKE COVER!” She yelled as she dove to the ground covering her head.

“What do you mean?!” Ai asked.

“JUST DO IT!”

Not knowing what Anju meant, the rest of the girls did anyways. Arisa created a large ice barrier to protect herself, Aina and Nanaka, Rikako created a barrier of branches to protect herself and Shuka, Aika used Yohane as a shield to protect herself and Kanako while Aiai used her drawing tablet to draw a shield to protect herself and Anju.

“In the name of the hero society…you shall be punished!” Emitsun yelled, she can feel the power within her, going to her fist. A single droplet of blood came out of her mouth.

She knew her limit is almost up. She hoped she’ll beat this Nomu as soon as possible.

“HONOKA….SMASSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”

Emitsun’s aimed towards the Nomu’s abdomen, sending through a massive force, creating a massive shockwaves throughout the entire stadium, being witnessed by the boys and the UA teachers.

At last, the Nomu distergrated into dust, unable to withstand Emitsun’s attack, at the same time, the No.1 Hero reverted to her original form…just in time as well.

White smoke surrounded the USJ building, nothing visible. Ai’s barrier drawing distergated as the quirk user suffered a strain.

“I’m gonna need an ice pack after this…” Ai said, holding her right wrist.

Anju got up from the ground, the moment she knew the battle was over, however she cannot seem to find Emitsun. She hoped that her idol is okay.

“Do not fear young Inami.”

Anju’s eyes widen. She turn to the direction where the voice came from. The white smoke began to slowly die down, revealing a woman of short height, her clothes nearly ripped, blood coming out from her mouth.

“Emitsun…” She said. “What a relief…”

Emitsun gave her apprentice a weak smile, before collapsing to the ground out of exhaustion.

“Emitsun!?” Anju exclaim in horror and ran to her.

The No.1 Hero smiled while laying to the ground, breathing.

Anju let out a sigh a relief.

“Where did Emitsun go?”

She turned to Shuka, who stood by curiously, behind her are the other girls.

“And who is she?” Nanaka asked.

“Oh her?” Anju said. “Well she’s….”

I can’t tell them…I promised Emitsun not to reveal her secret to anyone, she thought.

“Well at least its over right?” Aina asked. “The battle against the villains has ended now.”

Anju would like to think so…yet she has this feeling in her gut that this is just a beginning.

The beginning of an all-out war…between the Heroes and the Villains.

End of USJ Incident Arc


	15. Aftermath (Epilogue)

_A few hours later..._

Emitsun was in the school’s medical ward, laying on bed, staring up the cieling. Her body is wrapped with bandages. She may take a few days of recovery, thanks to Ucchi’s Heal Kiss, yet, it won’t be the same for Mimorin and Shikaco, who’s injuries proved fatal, they will have to recover for at least a few months until they can return.

“That Nomu almost pierced your wound.” Ucchi said. “You may have saved the day yet you almost died.”

“Why say that to me when Mimorin and Shikaco are the ones who nearly died.” Emitsun rebutted back at the nurse.

“But your the No.1 Hero…if you die then the whole world will loose their Symbol of Peace.”

Emitsun let out a hard sigh.

“I know…” She said.

A knock on the door was heard.

“Come in.” Ucchi said. “Though be quick about it.”

The door slid open, revealing to be a young woman in her early 30′s. She had black hair, brown eyes and light skin. She wore a brown trench coat, a white blouse, dark blue jeans and black boots.

Emitsun’s eyes widen, as she recognise who the woman is.

“Inspector Ito.” She said. “I am glad to see you.”

Ito Marichi smiled.

“Same here.” She said. “How are you by the way?”

“The same as usual…well…except for the fact I got another wound on my abdomen.” Emitsun replied.

The inspectors smile turned into a serious inspection.

“U.A. almost got invaded huh?” She asked.

“Mhm.” Emitsun replied. “The villain named Nezuko Ota have plotted to kill me by attempting to harm the students.”

“Any casualties?”

“Mimorin and Shikaco are both getting treatment…may expect to return after a few months and the villain named Arai Nomura….was killed by Soramaru as she is seen as dangerous.”

“And the students?”

Emitsun was about to reply until Ucchi interrupted.

“Oh their alright.” She continued on. “Monomoto almost had a heart attack when alerting the teachers and Inami-san…”

She let out a hard sigh.

“Had to heal her finger…again!”

“Oh so their okay?” Marichi asked.

“Oh they are…I’m just worried if it traumatised them, having to see their teachers get hurt and facing these merciless villains.”

Emitsun sighed once more.

“It is true they might have been traumatised…” She said. “However, when Young Monomoto told us what happened, it wasn’t just the villains invading, but he mentioned how his classmates fought against them, even if it was their first time.”

Marichi and Ucchi were silent as Emitsun kept on talking.

“U.A. High School is place where we train the next generation of heroes.” She continued. “Seeing these kids fight with courage and determination, I knew it was the right thing to do…even if it did scare them.”

Ucchi sighed and smiled a bit

“You sure are one with words, Emitsun.” She said. “You haven’t changed a bit since we graduated.”

Emitsun smiled back.

“Yet these villains…the League of Villains…are yet to surrender.” Marichi added. “We have to be careful as we’ll never know, when they’ll plan their next move.”

Emitsun did not reply yet she nodded in agreement.

The inspectors is right of course.

When will the League of Villains plan their next move?

We’ll never know.

 *********  
The Class 1-A students haven’t left home yet as they have been checked upon by the police, asking them questions, checking their condition. Their alright of course but they don’t feel like heading home at the moment

Anju stared up at the orange sky. The sun is almost gone, nearly close to getting to the evening. She wondered if her father is worried for staying out this late. Last time she did this was that slime villain inicident.

 _Today was sure…surprising_ , she thought.

“Hey…you okay?” 

Anju blushed as she recognise that voice. Rikako stood there, holding an ice pack, pressing it against her arms.

“You’ve been silent after Emitsun defeated…whatever that thing is.” Rikako continued. “You good?”

“Y-Yeah.” Anju said, still blushing and scratching the back of her head. “Just overwhelmed…about today.”

“I see.” Rikako replied. “I can understand that.”

“Damn, I just can’t believe it.” Kanako said. “Just today we started as class routine the usual way…until these villains decided to mess with us.”

“But hey, we kick their asses like the heroes we are.” Nanaka added.

“All you did was just hurt one villain, Suwa-san.” Arisa said flatly.

“YOU WANN FIGHT?!”

Aina held Nanaka back.

“I do wonder though…” Aiai said. “Why do they want to kill Emitsun? I mean sure I can understand why but something tells me its more than that.”

“I wonder the same thing too.” Shuka added. “Did she want Emitsun dead so that the villains can have the advantage?”

“What do you think flatty?” Kanako asked to Aika.

The black-haired girl turn against them.

“Che!” She scoffed

“I mean hey, at least Emitsun is alright.” Aina added. “It is worrying Mimori-sensei and Kubo-sensei won’t be with us for a few months but at least…for now…let’s celebrate.”

“Hell yeah!” Anju exclaim. “Plus its a Friday as well.”

 _Where does this girl even get her energy from?_ Rikako thought.

“Kareoke anyone?” Kanako asked.

“I’m in!” Shuka said.

“I’ve never been one before but sounds fun.” Aina added.

“It is.” Nanaka said.

“Komiya-chan, Kobayashi-chan…wanna join us?” Ai asked

But Arisa already walked away the moment Ai asked. Aika still had her back turned.

“You fools go.” She said.

Ai wanted to snap back at her but Rikako put her hand on her classmate, urging her not to do so.

It is shame that two of Anju’s classmates don’t wanna come along to celebrate.

But hey

At least for now, nothing bad coming from the League of Villains will happen soon.

*********

All Kotone could do was cry.

Cry for Nomura

The one villain she can trust.

The one villain who understands her.

The one villain…who loves her.

And now…Nomura is gone…killed by a hero.

The grey-haired villain kept on punching the wall in anger and in sadness, despite the fact she injured.

Yet Kotone didn’t care.

She care about Nomura.

Who is no longer around.

“Why…” She said. “Why didn’t she let me save her…I-I promised her…I promised t-to protect her w-with life…and now…sh-she’s gone…f-forever.”

Nezuko watched as Kotone cried for her dead lover. Within the villain leader’s eyes, there was a sense of remorse and pity for her fellow. She wanted to comfort her and help her out of her grief.

Yet that is not what villains do.

“Get yourself together Kyo.” She said “Nomura is gone and will never come back. You need forget about her.”

“F-Forget…f-forget?!” Kotone cried out. “H-How dare you tell me to f-forget her?! Nomura and I k-known each other even b-before we became v-villains! A-And your t-telling me…t-to forget the w-woman I l-love?!”

“She is gone Kyo.” Akane said. “There’s nothing you can do about it”

All Kotone did was growl and at them angrily leave the room, leaving Nezuko and Akane behind.

“To be fair…” Akane added. “It is said Nomura is gobe. She was indeed the best villain.”

“She is.” Nezuko said. “Yet, villains must never mourn or show remorse. Even if its the person you love.”

Kotone walked through the hallway, still angry and sad, but mostly angry, especially when Nezuko told her to forget the person she loved.

Kotone wouldn’t even.

Especially Nomura.

Even if she’s gone forever, she gotta keep her memory alive.

 _That Soramaru will pay for what she has done_ , she thought.

“I see you have returned without Arai-san.” A mysterious figure spoke in the shadows. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Kotone snarled a bit.

“If your here to show remorse just because Nezuko didn’t do so…fuck off. I’m not in mood.” She said.

There was silence for a while.

“Ota is a villain who only cares for her own goals.” The mysterious figure continued on. “Your not the only one who would plan to overthrow her, Kyo-san.”

Kotone turned to her, glaring at her with her grey eyes.

“Exactly who are you anyway?” She asked.

The myseterious figure stepped out of the shadows. The invisible villain eyes wide, immidiately recognised the person.

“Y-You?” She asked. “When did you even..”

“Its a long story, Kyo-san.” The mysterious figure said. “And don’t worry…in time…Ota will sure be gone…leaving the League under our control. For now, we play her little game and I am trusting you to keep this a secret from anyone, including those two.”

Kotone smirked without hesitation.

“Of course, my friend.” She said. “Anything to avenge my lover, Nomura.”

The mysterious figure can be heard smirking and chuckling slightly

“I look forward to working with you again, Kyo Kotone.” She said.

Kotone smirked even more.

“Same here.”

_The end…or is it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues in Season 2 (Coming soon...)


End file.
